


Humans and Gems

by InfernoMan



Series: Humans and Gems [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Drugs, F/M, Future Fic, Gangs, Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), Guns, I doubt you SU fans ever thought about these ideas, Romance, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-01-21 11:16:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 57,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21298562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoMan/pseuds/InfernoMan
Summary: Story takes place 20 years after the Movie. A human named David and his gem wife Nephrite must take down Jacob and Hessonite, a human gang leader and a Homeworld elite who plan to take over Delmarva together. Do humans and gems mix?
Series: Humans and Gems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535384
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. In Deep Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt in creating a idea of how humans and gems can live together on Earth. There will be human/gem relationships, appearances of the crystal gems, exciting action, and other interesting ideas. Hope you enjoy this story. Please give this fanfiction a chance, this is my first time ever making one. I had to change the title since "human and gem affairs" didn't ring.

It's been 20 years since Spinel attacked Earth, things have never been the same since. After the attack, Steven universe of the crystal gems decided to introduce gemkind to the humans of Earth. The united nations where shocked to learn about this and needed time to discuss, eventually the leaders of Earth decided to allow gems to live and migrate in Earth. Humans were afraid of gems at first because of their history with earth and because of the fact that they're aliens, but as years passed, humans have started to accept gems into their society. Gems didn't fully understand humans at first, but with the help of Steven universe and many humans, gems are now glad they have met humans. Of course there are problems that gems have to deal with all the time. Gems still struggle with gem rights and have to deal with greedy humans every once in a while. Despite all of the issues, things are going well for humans and gems. Gems can now be found everywhere. They can be found at construction sites, restaurants, hotels, schools, concerts, beaches, hospitals....pretty much any place you can think of. Empire City is one of the many cities that are filled with gems. Gems are seen everywhere in the city. Gems are seen flying around and playing games, they are seen working at jobs, and every once in a while there is a gem who helps a old human cross the street. It's paradise in Empire City.

David Carson is happy with how things are going on in the city. David Carson is just a regular human who is visiting the city. Right now he is heading to a diner to meet with a gem friend named Peridot....facet 5C-78-XG. David Carson is glad that gems live on Earth. He's been married to a Nephrite captain for two years and has been happy ever since, but that doesn't mean he has nothing to worry about. There are still gems out there that still believe in the old Diamond ways. There are many gem criminals on Earth. There are quartzes that attack humans, there are peridots who hack bank accounts and rob humans of their money, there are elite gems who sell gem tech in the black market, and much more. David doesn't focus on those issues, he lets the crystal gems handle those situations. Right now he's just living his life. He finally makes it to the diner and heads inside. A smile comes on his face due to the smell of breakfast. He notices some changes inside. They now have a purple pearl as a waitress, giving humans their meals. He also notices many humans and gems sitting together, eating and talking to eachother. He then remembers why he came here and heads to the bar. The bartender named Allen notices him.

"David! nice to see you." Allen says as he offers David a handshake.

"Hey Allen, good to see you too." David says as he shakes Allen's hand. 

"Is that a new waitress?" he asks as he points to the purple pearl.

"That's right, she came by with a job application not too long ago wanting to work here. She's pretty good." Allen says while cleaning a cup. "would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks, i was wanting to ask if you could bring peridot out here. i need to talk with her for a couple of minutes" David says.

"Oh yeah sure, give me a sec." Allen says as he heads into the kitchen. David takes a seat and waits patiently. A short green gem with her gem on her left leg comes out of the kitchen, who happens to be david's friend peridot.

"David!" peridot exclaims, holding out her arms for a hug. They then share a quick hug.

"Hey peridot, i was hoping we could talk. It's really important." David says, a little worried.

"Sure, what is it." Peridot says in interest.

"Ok here is what happened. I woke up at 7 so I could come visit with you. While i was walking, i ran into what you gems call a kindergarten."

"A kindergarten?" Peridot asks very alarmed.

"Yes. I saw those huge injector things all around the area with quartzes patrolling the area. I decided to leave so I wouldn't get caught, but before i left i took this." David then pulls out his hand and shows peridot what he took. Peridot is surprised by what he stolen.

"David! That's a battery for a injector! It's still functional...you found this in a kindergarten?" Peridot says in disbelief.

"Yeah i did." David says.

"Oh my stars David...do you know what this means?" Peridot says anxiously.

"Yeah....someone out there is trying to make kindergartens and produce gems." David says. "What do you suppose we do?"

"We uhh...we need to take this to the crystal gems and let them know! Let's head to beach city after i'm done with my shift." Peridot says.

"Alright, sounds like a pl-" David is interrupted by the sound of the front door being kicked down. Peridot looks behind him and sees three Amethysts and one Lapis enter the diner. They are wearing all black suits with orange crosses on their chests. They're looking directly at David.

"You! Human!" one of the amethysts yells. Peridot gets behind the bar. David turns and sees the gems in suits.

"oh shit.." he whispers to himself. Sweats forms on his forehead. "Uhh yes? may I help you ladies?"

"Yes...yes you can." A husky voice outside the diner can be heard. The owner of the voice steps inside, who reveals herself to be a huge Jasper with a helmet and her gem on her shoulder. She is also wearing a long cape with a orange cross on it. She steps towards David with her hands balled into fists. She appears to be two feet taller than David, which worries him. She stops right in front of him.

"You took something that doesn't belong to you." She says in a menacing tone.

"Umm....what would that happen to be ma'am?" David says, trying to be cool.

"A injector battery....I can see it in your hand." The Jasper says.

"oh...you're right....this really is....a battery..." David says, pretending to be stupid. The Jasper shakes her head to his failed attempt.

"Hand over the battery human." The Jasper says, opening her hand for him to put the battery in. David looks at peridot then back at the Jasper.

"No...not happening." David says daringly. The Jasper narrows her eyes at David in anger. "I know about gems like you. You're trying to make kindergartens and produce gems so you can take over Earth. Did you really think humans wouldn't want to help protect their own planet?"

"Hand over the battery organic!!" The jasper says in a demanding voice.

"You're gonna have to ask nicer Cheeto-Puff." David says with confidence. If that was his attempt to make the Jasper mad, it worked. She then starts to loom over David, trying to scare him.

"What..did u call me?" The jasper says. The sound of a shotgun being cocked can be heard. The Jasper turns to the right and sees Allen pointing a pump shotgun at her.

"You're not gonna hurt anyone in this diner and get away with it." Allen says in a serious tone. The sound of water bending can be heard. Allen turns to the left and sees the Lapis using her water powers.

"Try us human." The lapis says with a cocky grin. The jasper then laughs.

"You humans are all the same. You think you're so tough, but you instantly become cowards once gems like us show up." The Jasper says, trying to make them feel like idiots. 

"I won't ask you again human, hand over the battery or i'll make you wish you never met me." The Jasper says. David stares at the Jasper in silence as everyone waits. David takes a deep breath, and comes up with a plan.

"Ok...you win...but before I give it to you, I would like to ask you something. Do you know about the latest trend of human/gem relationships?" David says.

"Yes...I know about those disgusting pairings. Why?" The Jasper asks, very confused.

"Well just to let you know, i'm in one of those relationships." He then brings up his left hand and shows his wedding ring. "I've been married to a Nephrite for two years ago, and ever since we met, she taught me how to fight off gems like you." The Jasper chuckles.

"Hehe...you? fight off gems? what can you possibly do?" The jasper asks. David then grins and reaches for his backpocket. He pulls out a handle. When he presses the button on the handle, a blade comes out with yellow electricity surrounding it. Turns out David was carrying a gem destabilizer with him. This catches the Jasper off-guard. She then throws a punch at David, but David dodges and hits her with the destabilizer. She poofs, which surprises everyone. David looks at the other gems.

"A classic gem destabilizer. A great way to defend yourself against gems." David says, waving it around. The gems with the suits get in attack form.

"Quit playing around human, you even know how to use that?" The lapis asks.

"Doesn't that answer your question?" David asks, pointing at the Jasper's gem on the ground.

One of the amethysts then attack him. She throws punches that David manages to dodge. He then hits the quartz with the destabilizer on her cheek, causing her form to go off and her gemstone to go off.

"OMG! I gotta get this on Tubetube!" A teenage human says, bringing out his phone to record.

This distracts David. A Amethyst manages to grab David by the throat and slam him on the table. David groans in pain. The amethyst tries to punch him but David rolls to the right. He then hits the amythest on her neck with the destabilizer, poofing her. David turns around the sees the third amythest with a big wooden box in her hands. She throws the box at him, which he dodges just in time. The amythest then charges at him, which he does the same. He slides under her and hits her leg with his destabilizer, poofing her.  
He gets back up.

"I gotta admit, this is kinda fun." David says. Water then surrounds his body and he is lifted into the air. He totally forgot about the Lapis. Allen then aims his gun at the Lapis. The Lapis grabs a glass bottle with her powers and throws it at Allen, which collides with his face.

"AAHH...SON OF A..." He continues to scream in pain. It's obviously he's bleeding. The Lapis chuckles at him. David takes this time to throw his destabilizer at the Lapis, hitting the Lapis on her face. She stutters in the shock and poofs. David falls on the ground, but gets back up. The humans and gems who were eating clap for David. David smiles and waves. He then picks up his weapon and goes to Allen to check on him.

"Allen! you alright?" David asks as he kneels next to Allen and Peridot. Allen removes his hand from his face, his face covered in bloody cuts.

"Yeah...Yeah i'll be fine. I can patch this up." Allen says. The three then get from behind the counter.

"Oh my stars David...I can't believe you defeated those gems all by yourself." Peridot says.

"Well I learn from the best...and by best I mean my wife." David says.

"I...i'm sorry I didn't help you, i'm not really a fighter." Peridot says in shame.

"It's okay peridot, i'm just glad we're safe." David says with a smile.

They hear footsteps outside. They see Bismuth, Lapis and Peridot of the crystal gems enter the diner with weapons out. Some gem must've called for them to help.

"Is everyone ok?!" Bismuth asks everyone. The humans and gems who were eating show they are fine.

"Everyone is fine ma'am, the gems have been dealt with." Allen says, pointing at the gemstones on the floor.

"Wait...who poofed them?" Lapis Lazuli asks in confusion.

"uuhh..." David says. He then sighs in shame. "It was this peridot right here, she helped us." David points to his gem friend next to him. They both look each other with sadness. They both knew that the crystal gems can't know that it was a human who defeated them. The crystal gems never had trust in humans handling gem situations. Humans have always been told to stay back and don't get involved. Hell knows what would happen if they knew what David did. Bismuth then shakes Peridot's hand.

"Well good job. We'll take care of these gems and make sure they will never harm you again." Bismuth says with a grin. Lapis and Peridot then bubble the gems and send them back to Steven's house.

"Have a good day." Bismuth says. The three crystal gems then leave and head to Beach City. Ten minutes pass and the police and ambulance has arrived. David and Peridot are sitting on a bench outside. They are both thinking about what happened.

"I need to head back home, Nephrite is probably worried sick about me. Why don't we meet at a restaurant later today and discuss what happened?" David asks, checking his watch.

"Sure. Be safe." Peridot says, hugging David.

"I will, see you soon." David says. He then gets up and walks to his house. While he is walking, he's thinking about those gems. He's worried that their friends will hunt him down and kill him. David breathes and keeps walking. He finally makes it to his house and walks inside.

"Honey?.....Nephrite I'm home!" David yells. He finds his wife watching the news, sweating so hard and clinging to a empty chaps bag. She turns to see David and she gasps.

"David!" She says. She gets up and hugs him tightly. He hugs her back and brushes her hair with his fingers.

"I thought you were dead, I heard of the diner fight on the news and I thought you were....were..." She explains to him.

"hey hey it's ok Nephrite, I'm fine. This human can't be defeated that easily." He says to her. She looks at him with tears in her eye. He wipes off her tears and kisses her. Nephrite tears up more and kisses him back. David remembers how she lost her allies in the Gem War, he should've knew this would happen. He continues to hug her and brush her long white hair. He then brings her to the couch and they both sit down. He tells her everything that happened at the diner.

"I totally forgot I gave you that, I'm just glad you're safe." Nephrite says, wiping her tears off.

"Me too....I plan on meeting with Peridot later today to discuss what to do about this." David tells her.

"Very well.....can I come with you? I wanna help you just in-case some more gems try to hurt you." She says.

"Alright then. Right now let's just relax, i need to calm these bones after being in deep trouble." He tells her. They then relax on the couch. While Nephrite is eating more chaps, David is still worrying. He has so many thoughts in his head, it hurts. He then falls asleep on the couch, praying that things will go well for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter. Next chapter will introduce Jacob Antiono and Hessonite....including their underbosses.


	2. Deadly Alliance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David, Nephrite and Peridot meet up to discuss what to do.

David finally wakes up after his long nap. He wakes up to a blanket on him and the T.V. still on. David feels a little better thanks to the nap, but he still remembers that he needs to meet with peridot because of the.....incident. He takes the blanket off him and sits up. He looks at his phone and sees that peridot has messaged him, saying she is waiting for him at Danny's in Empire City. He remembers teaching Peridot how to use a phone. Once he did, she became so obsessed with it because it reminded her of the role she had on Homeworld. David stands up and stretches. He then looks at the T.V. and notices that the news is talking about gems.

"Studies show that 15% of humans are now in relationships with gems. Delmarva's first gem mayor candidate Lapis lazuli 57-RF-VG reportly has 5% more votes than her rival human candidate Jonah Romero. Earth's first gem comedian Pearl 99-FD-XG is scheduled to perform at beach city tomorrow at 3 p.m" The man on the screen continues to talk more about gem news. He's glad that gems are becoming more popular and appreciated, but incidents like the diner fight can make gems look bad in the media. 

"hey david" David turns around and sees Nephrite, his loving gem wife, walking to him with a chaps bag in her hand.

"hey babe" David replies. They share a hug and give each other a tender kiss.

"did you sleep well?" Nephrite asks, wondering if the nap helped him.

"Yeah i did.....i'm sorry for not telling you about the incident sooner."

"It's ok David, i'm not mad." Nephrite tells him so he won't be upset. "So...ready to meet up with peridot?"

"Yeah...let's go" David says. He grabs his wallet, phone, and weapon and heads to the door with Nephrite following him. They get in the car and they drive off. David looks and sees Nephrite looking at her gallery on her phone. She appears to be looking at old photos of her and David. One photo shows them at a Sadie killer and the suspects concert, another shows them going bowling. The final photo shows her and David's wedding, with his family and Nephrite's friends attending. David will always treasure that moment. His mother was very accepting of Nephrite, not bothered by the fact that she is a alien. His father wasn't against his son dating a alien but was generally concerned because of gems from the past wanting to colonize Earth. He just didn't want his son to get himself killed. 

"These were some of the greatest times i have ever had in my entire existence." Nephrite says to David. "There are times where i wish i can relive the wedding. I'm glad i met you David. I just wish...that...my old crew would've met you......they would love you." Nephrite says with a frown on her face.

"I'm sure they would." David says. "I remember when you invited your gem friends over for combat practice. I probably wouldn't be alive without their help."

"Definitely" Nephrite says. "Hey David, when do you think we can visit your grandparents' house? I've never got to meet them."

"Soon Nephy. Right now let's focus on what's on our plate." David says. Nephrite looks at him confused.

"I meant to say let's deal with the issue that we got." David corrects himself.

"Oh ok sorry, i'm still not used to human's expressions and sayings." Nephrite says.

They finally made it to Danny's after a long road trip. David parks the car and heads inside with Nephrite. They find Peridot sitting near a table on the far right. They heads towards her and take a seat.

"Hey Peridot, sorry for keeping you waiting." David tells her.

"It's alright." Peridot says, wanting to hurry to the discussion. They order drinks and begin talking.

"Alright...so it's obvious that I was followed." David says. "The gems that followed me most likely told other gems what I did. They're most likely going to send search parties for me so they can kill me." 

"We won't let it happen David." Peridot says. "speaking of these gems...have you noticed that they were wearing some special suits?"

"Yeah...why is that?" David asks, hoping one of them can provide a answer.

"I know why." Nephrite announces. "Ever since the Diamonds made peace with the crystal gems, their courts split apart and formed different factions....all of them serving under an elite gem. I've heard talk from crystal gems and other gems that there are so many factions out there, and the gems you ran into are definitely part of one."

"So what do we do?" Peridot asks. They think for a minute and David comes up with a plan.

"I suggest that we lay low. The friends of those gems will probably think that the crystal gems took them down so they won't come looking for me. Let's just hope that we won't have to deal with those gems." Peridot and Nephrite nod their heads in agreement. The food arrives and they finished their meals. They then head outside and walk to the car. Before she enters the car, Peridot notices three humans in suits and three quartzes walking with each other across the street. The gems are wearing the same uniforms the gems from the diner had...all black suits with orange crosses on them.

"guys...look." Peridot points to what she's seeing. David and Nephrite notice them.

"Let's follow them." David says.

"What?...why?" Nephrite asks David.

"We need to figure out what they're up to. Maybe through them we can figure out who they are." David says.

"Why...are they walking with other humans?" Peridot asks.

"I don't know...and we won't know unless we check it out." David says. Nephrite and Peridot then agree and follow David. They decide to follow the gems and humans and see what they are up to. They follow them to a old warehouse with ships and cars parked next to it. In front of the warehouse is a amethyst soldier. The gems and humans pull out cards and show them to her, which are most likely identification cards. The soldier let's them walk inside and closes the door behind them.

"Guys. there's a ladder over there, it leads to the rooftop. Let's get on the rooftop and eavesdrop on them." Peridot says, pointing to a ladder. The trio climb up the ladder and made to the rooftop. There is a hole thats on the roof. David looks through the hole and can't believe what he is seeing. He sees a huge table in the middle of the room with gems and humans surrounding it. On the table is a map of all of Delmarva. The gems and humans are chatting until two doors open. Two people come from the doors, one is a human in his 30s with a suit and coat on...along with a revolver and a cigarette. The other figure appears to be a Hessonite with her gem on her back, and is also carrying a huge sharp sword. Right behind them come four more people, two from each side. From the human's side came two other humans. A man with a hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts on who looks a lot like Jonah Hill. The other one is a human who has two pearls by his side who looks so much like Tom Cruise. He's wearing cargo pants, a plain shirt and sunglasses. Behind the Hessonite came two different gems. A emerald with her gem on her back and another gem who David remembers is supposed to be a Morganite. Morganite is a red, tall gem that has short white hair and a red dress on, with her gem on her right leg. The man with the cigarette begins speaking.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Antiono/X-Silon alliance. My name is Jacob Antiono, the leader of the Antiono gang. Right beside me is Hessonite, the leader of the X-silon faction. We're glad that you have decided to join our cause." Jacob then drops his cigarette on the floor and stomps on it.

"We promise that everyone will be paid equally, humans and gems alike." The Hessonite next to Jacob says. "This alliance is very important in order to take control of Delmarva. Here is how it works. Gems will join my side and humans will join Jacob's side. We gems help Jacob with his weapons situation and in return he and his soldiers will help us obtain more parts for injectors so we can produce gems. With gem soldiers being produced and weapons getting to Antiono, we will be able to take over Delmarva for our own benefit." Hessonite says with pride. Jacob begins speaking to his human recruits.

"You will all be assigned to our underbosses, you will obey them and do what they ask. Allow me to introduce you to my underbosses. The man in the Hawaiian shirt is Luke Star, he hosts a wrestling tournament for gems and humans to participate in here in Empire City. When people pay money to watch these tournaments, most of the money will be used to buy guns from other gangs. If you're assigned to him, you're job is to make sure no interference occurs. As long as you fulfill you roles, you will be paid greatly while helping us. The other guy here with the pearls is Danny solomen, but he is famously known as 'Dan the Man'. He owns fashion clubs and stripclubs all the way in Charm City. Just like with Luke, you will play your roles and do what he says. Just like with Luke, most of the money will be used to buy guns so we can take Delmarva for ourselves." Jacob finishes, allowing Hessonite to speak to her gem recruits.

"Now...with my underbosses." Hessonite begins. "Emerald here owns human labor factories in Ocean Town that have humans produce gem tech. If you're assigned to her, your jobs are to make sure production continues and the humans behave. When the gem tech is finally finished, the gem tech will be selled to other factions and in return they will give us injector parts. Just like with Jacob's underbosses, you will obey Emerald's command. Morganite Produces weed fields in Wilmington since other gem factions are interested in human drugs. You will help Morganite sell the weed and in return we shall earn injector parts...and of course obey her." Hessonite finishes, hoping the gem recruits understand what they need to do.

"As long as everything goes according to plan, Delmarva will belong to us." Jacob announces. "Any questions?" One of the human recruits raises his hand.

"Yes. How do suppose we do all of this without the police or the fucking crystal gems knowing?" The recruit asks with other recruits nodding, wondering the same thing.

"Good question." Jacob says. "See....we heard talk from our insiders at Beach City that Steven and the Crystal gems are going to visit various gem colonies for three weeks. That means they will be on different planets for three weeks. Within these weeks, we will use the time to obtain guns and produce soldiers without having to worry about them. Now with the police....the police will be easy. As long as we keeps things on the low, we won't have to worry about the authorities....hopefully that answers your question." The recruit nods in understanding.

"Any more?" Jacob asks. "Good. The papers in front of you all have the name of the underboss that you will be working for. Make sure you arrive on time and don't mess around. Dismissed." The recruits along with the underbosses leave the warehouse, leaving Jacob and Hessonite alone. 

"Well...that went well." Jacob says to Hessonite. "Hopefully that explanation wasn't so confusing."

"I think you did good." Hessonite replies. She then takes out a AK-47 that was under the table. "I have to say. I underestimated you humans. You've managed to create so many interesting things. I can see why you humans like guns, they are fascinating." As Hessonite inspects the rifle, two quartzes drag a ruby to the room and stand her up in front of Hessonite. The ruby is scared and crying. Hessonite then points the rifle at the ruby and shoots her, the bullets colliding with the ruby's gemstone and shattering it in seconds. Hessonite then hands the rifle to one of the quartzes and turns to Jacob.

"I can tell we are going to get along just fine Jacob, ruling Delmarva with you will be a pleasure." Hessonite says.

"That's good to hear." Jacob says. "Hey uh....whenever you are free, would you like to hang out more? I can teach you much more on human culture."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Hessonite asks.

"Is....that ok?" Jacob asks, a little worried. Hessonite smiles at him.

"I would like that. I'll message you as soon as possible." She says.

"Alright then, see you soon." He says. They then shake hands and leave the building, the building now completely empty. David, Nephrite and Peridot run from the warehouse and head back to where the car is. They get inside and David drives down the road.

"Holy fuck..I can't believe what I saw." David exclaims.

"This is horrible! What are we gonna do?! The crystal gems are gone, the police wouldn't believe us, what do we do?!" Nephrite says anxiously. It's silent for a while then david finally speaks.

"We fight" He says.

"WHAT?! Dave have you lost your mind?!" Nephrite yells.

"What else do we do? We can't just sit and allow them to do this. We need to take action....we need to make a team...a team of people who will help fight." David says.

"So what we....make our own version of the crystal gems?" Peridot asks.

"I guess." David says, not being able to find a alternative. He continues to drive down the road, thinking about what he witnessed. A human gang and a Homeworld gem faction...working together to take over Delmarva. It's a nightmare come true. David focuses on the road while Nephrite and Peridot chat, for they will soon have to face a deadly alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Next chapter will be about David and Nephrite recruiting friends and allies to help. Feel free to give a comment.


	3. Assemble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David, Nephrite and Peridot gather as much people as they can to help fight.

It's now 8 p.m. David, Nephrite and Peridot are now in David's mansion trying to come up with a team to take down Antiono and Hessonite. Nephrite and Peridot are on their phones while David is pacing around the living room. He is still in shock because of the things he heard at the warehouse recruit meeting, so many thoughts in his head. A wrestling tournament for humans and gems?! That's unfair! Regular humans don't stand a chance against gems unless they had a weapon. What has him more surprised is the things he learned about Hessonite's underbosses. Human labor factories?! How can Antiono be okay with this?! Why is he okay with Hessonite's soldiers capturing humans and forcing them to make gem technology? And.....Weed deals?! Since when were gems interested in buying human drugs?! Do they even know what drugs do to people? They must be crazy thinking things won't go bad. Can you imagine a ruby being high on angel dust....oh god....that...wouldn't be pleasant. David sits down and writes down everything he knows about this alliance. The deals, the underbosses...everything. What scares David the most is the things that he doesn't know. What if they plan to go to other states with the same goals? If this alliance spreads over the United states, they would have enough power and soldiers to take on the world. All of this craziness is hurting his head. David gets up and gets himself a drink of water. Just as he almost gets his cup, he hears a car park outside his house. The person outside gets out of his car and knocks on David's door. David opens the door and is shocked to see who it is.

"Davey! how you doin? how's my big bro?" David is relieved, it's just his younger brother Eddie. He's just glad it isn't homeworld gems or the police or whatever.

"Hey Eddie, glad to see ya." David replies. They both share a long due hug. He hasn't seen Eddie in a while, Eddie was always a adventurous guy. He has hair like Freddie Mercury, a shave and has a average build, while David looks more like Jake Gyllenhaal. Just like most humans, Eddie was shocked to learn about gems. He never dared to pick a fight with any gem, for he knows how tough they are. He has tried to get a gem girlfriend, but since he sucks at flirting he has had no luck with any gem. David remembers when Eddie flirted with a Jasper...he got slapped into tomorrow. David and Eddie ended their hug and head inside.

"Hey Nephrite, how's my gem sister-in-law?" Eddie asks Nephrite.

"I'm doing well Eddie, i am pleased to see you." Nephrite replies. They share a quick hug. Eddie then notices Peridot.

"Well well, who's this?" Eddie asks.

"This is Peridot, one of my gem friends who works at a diner at Empire City." David tells him.

"Please to meet you Peridot." Eddie says as he offers Peridot a hand.

"Nice to meet you too." Peridot says and shakes his hand.

"So Eddie...what brings you here?" David asks.

"Oh...Nephrite didn't tell you?" Eddie asks, wondering if Nephrite didn't tell David he was wanting to help.

"Nephrite..you asked Eddie to help us?" David asks. Nephrite puts her hands together in nervousness.

"I figured he could help....when I texted Eddie about this situation, he says he would love to help fight this alliance." Nephrite says.

"Eddie. These people are dangerous. We're going against humans and gems with guns and swords. These people don't mess around." David says trying to make Eddie rethink his decision.

"Come on David, I know how to fight. Remember back in high school when I defended you against a bunch of assholes who picked on you? I got sent to the principal's office with the crowd cheering my name." Eddie says, trying to convince David.

"Ok and?" David replies.

"If I can beat those guys up, I can do the same to these wannabe rulers. Just give me a gem destabilizer and I can show those homeworld gems who they're messing with." Eddie says. "Please David, i'm just as concerned as you are." 

David sighs in frustration. "Alright you can help. Just be careful Alright?" David says.

"Alright, i can go with that." Eddie says. "So...who else is helping?"

"I've managed to recruit some of my old gem friends to help." Nephrite says. "They should be here so-" She is interrupted by the sound of knocking on the front door. David heads to the door and opens it.

"David! Nice to see you!" In front of David is a Bismuth with her gem on her shoulder. She is one of Nephrite's friends who attended David and Nephrite's wedding. She also helped them build their huge mansion, which inspired her to become a home developer.

"Hey Bismuth, good to see you too. Did Nephrite ask you to come help with the alliance?" David asks.

"Yep...she asked all of us." Bismuth says. She steps aside and shows that she brought many gems with her. It's most of the gems that attended the wedding, the rest David has never seen before. She brought some amethysts, pearls, rubies, a couple of jaspers and a lapis.

"Wow. Hey everyone!" David says.

"Heeyy David!" The gems say in unison.

"Come on in." David says. He and Bismuth head inside and the gems follow them. The gems take their seats and Eddie hands out drinks for some of them. David waits for them to get ready. The gems finally finish talking and start paying attention to David.

"Alright everyone. As you all know, There is a human gang and a homeworld group working together trying to take over Delmarva. The Antiono gang and the X-silon faction. The X-silon faction is helping the Antiono gang gather guns and in return the Antiono gang helps them gain injector parts so they can produce soldiers. Since the Crystal gems are going to various gem colonies for three weeks, it's up to us to take this alliance down. If we don't pull this off, not only will they take over Delmarva but they might go to other states and try to take over them. If they continue to gain weapons and produce soldiers, they will have a ruthless army to take on anyone. This....this could start a second gem war." David says. This frightens many of the gems, especially Nephrite who is sweating and shaking.

"No.. no no no...i..i can't go through another war. I'm already so traumatized after the first one, i...i can't do it again." Nephrite struggles to say. David kneels next to her and comforts her.

"Hey Nephy, don't worry. There won't be another war. I won't allow it....we won't allow it." David says to her.

"Hey David. Shouldn't we take down this Jacob human and Hessonite so their armies will surrender?" Peridot asks.

"I wish we could, but we don't know where they are settling down at. That's why we need to go after their underbosses." David says. David puts down a piece of paper that show Jacob and Hessonite, along with their underbosses.

"When we spied on the recruiting meeting, Jacob and Hessonite introduced their underbosses. If we take down their underbosses, either they reveal Jacob and Hessonite's location or Jacob and Hessonite will come out of hiding."

"Alright. Who are they exactly?" Bismuth asks.

"Here." David says as he adjusts the paper so all the gems can see it. "Jacob and Hessonite both have two underbosses. Jacob's underbosses are Luke Star and Danny Solomen. Luke Star Hosts a wrestling tournament in Empire City for gems and humans to participate in. Danny owns gem stripclubs and fashion shows in Charm City that will attract people. When they earn enough money, they use it to buy guns from other gangs. Next we got Hessonite's underbosses....Emerald and Morganite. Emerald has several human labor factories in Ocean Town that has humans forced to produce gem tech and weapons. Morganite apparently has weed fields in Wilmington because for some weird reason there are gems out there who want to buy drugs. When they sell the tech and weed to other gem factions, they get injector parts in return. This is how Jacob and Hessonite plan on taking over Delmarva."

"Woah woah woah....gem stripclubs? That is the most craziest thing i have heard in a while...and gems buying weed? Do they even know how to smoke it or do they just eat it?" Eddie asks, who can't believe what he is hearing.

"This is absolutely crazy, and those humans in those factories and tournaments...oh...those poor humans...it must be torture for them." Bismuth says.

"So now that we know who we are dealing with, who should we start with first?" Nephrite asks. David looks at the paper for a couple of seconds.

"I say we start with the Danny human! he is using gem's bodies to gain money!" A orange pearl says.

"We should start with Emerald, those humans are living a pearl's homeworld life!" A lapis says. Many other gems start voicing their opinions on who they should start with first.

"HEY!" David yells. "We're gonna start with Danny Solomen first."

"Hehe, alright this should be fun." Eddie says.

"Are you saying that cause we're going to stripclubs?" David says, knowing his brother is very immature.

"Maybe." Eddie says. David smacks him on the head. "OW hey, i was joking." Eddie says. David shakes his head and snickers.

"Alright, now we need to be prepared." David says. "Peridot, can you use your old gem tech to hack into their security cams and anything else they got?"

"Yeah sure, anything to help." Peridot says.

"Good." David says and smiles. Bismuth, could you build some armor for me and Eddie, and get Eddie a gem destabilizer as well?"

"Not a problem." Bismuth says with a smirk.

"Alright. We will head to Charm City first thing in the morning. Goodnight everyone." David says.

"Goodnight" most of the gems say as they head outside with Bismuth. David and Nephrite tells Eddie and Peridot goodnight and gives them hugs. They leave the house with David and Nephrite being the only ones left in the home.

"I'll have to hire a house sitter while we are gone." David says. Nephrite nods.

"You did pretty good with the planning, i've never seen you act like such a leader before." Nephrite says.

"Well i've always been a leader type, i just never got to do certain tasks like this." David says. "Are you sure you want to do this? I figure you wouldn't since the war had you traumatized."

"I want to do this. I don't want to lose you." Nephrite says. "What about you? Aren't you scared?"

"Yes i am a little scared, but i want to save Delmarva." David says. "If the crystal gems can't stop this alliance, then we will. I want to prove to gems that even humans are tough." Nephrite smiles.

"You are a tough human, you'll always be my tough human." Nephrite says to him. She hugs him and kisses him, which surprises him but returns. They kiss for a good minute then head to their bedroom. David strips to his boxers, which Nephrite notices.

"H-hey David?" Nephrite asks with a blush on her face.

"Yes?" David says.

"When can we....mate on the bed?" Nephrite asks, blushing madly and biting her lip.

"Wait you...wanna have sex?" David asks.

"Yes. I remember when you taught me how humans mate and i have always wanted to try that with you. I reformed my body not too long ago so i can have a nervous system, proper human anatomy and even a digestive system." Nephrite explains.

"Huh...that explains why you keep eating chaps." David says.

"So...when can we try?" Nephrite asks.

"Once we're done with Jacob and Hessonite so we won't have to worry about anything." David says.

"Ok then." Nephrite says. They both get into bed and David throws the covers over them.

"Goodnight David." Nephrite tells him.

"Goodnight nephy, see you tomorrow." David says, then falls asleep. Nephrite watches him sleep for a while. She's worried that this alliance of Jacob and Hessonite will cause a war and get her and Jacob killed. She also wonders if she is doing the right thing, risking her life to protect Delmarva. She finally closes her eye and falls asleep, deciding to think about this tomorrow. They both have a huge adventure tomorrow, which will definitely change the world....but will it change it for good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be short but will be about Jacob and Hessonite. I promise things will get more exciting in the future, so stayed tuned.


	4. Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Hessonite discuss their business.

Jacob Antiono is in his office inside his huge mansion in Empire City. Right now he is contacting other gangs on his computer while scratching out gangs he already dealt with on a piece of paper. This alliance with Hessonite and deals with other gangs has gotten him extremely rich, it's enough for his family to survive for months. Of course he has to make sure they don't know about his business, they would freak out if they knew about Hessonite and what they're doing together. He stops for a minute and looks at his desk picture frame, it has a picture of Jacob and Hessonite when they first started their business three months ago. The picture shows Jacob and Hessonite sitting together shaking hands, with their crews in the background. He remembers when he and Hessonite first met. He was at a Quacola convention when Hessonite happened to be there as well. They both agreed that Quacola was horrible and they decided to make Marty, the advertiser, realize how stupid he is. They dumped a whole gallon full of Quacola on him and the crowd cheered for them. They ran off so the police wouldn't catch them, and they instantly became friends after that. They committed more mischievous acts and began falling in love with each other, they were nearly inseparable. When they went to go eat at the pizza restaurant at Beach City, they decided to tell each other about themselves. Hessonite told her story on her being a gem elite who served Yellow Diamond and how she missed the old days of invading planets. Jacob told her his story on how he was a gang leader who did what he needed to in order to provide for his family and also wanted to rule places like her. Since they both wished things were better for the both of them, Hessonite proposed a idea. She told him that they could create a alliance with eachother's crews. She said they could help one another with their issues, him getting money in his pockets and her being able to produce more gems.....take over Delmarva. Jacob told her it's a crazy idea, but it might work. They both decided it's a good idea. Jacob reached out to his crew and Hessonite contacted her former crew and allies. Jacob met Luke and Danny at a nightclub and got them to help. Hessonite met with Emerald and Morganite and told them about what she's doing with Jacob and they loved it. They all got together and formed the Antiono/X-silon alliance. They came up with ideas on how to earn money to buy guns and get injector parts. The idea of wrestling tournaments came from Luke since he knows that humans vs. gems is trending on Tubetube. Danny came up with fashion shows and stripclubs since he is fascinated with gems. Emerald created the crazy idea of having humans do labor making gem tech so they could sell it for injector parts, but they decided to only kidnap criminals since no one would miss them. They didn't know what Morganite could have but Jacob proposed that she could grow weed fields and introduce them to homeworld gems so they can trade. When Jacob said that, Morganite immediately got interested...to his surprise. Once everyone was decided, they put the plan into action. Luke opened the wrestling tournament in Empire City and drew so many humans and gems in. Once the money came in, Jacob splited it three ways. A cut for him, a cut for Luke and the gang, and a cut to use to buy guns.The method is still used to this day. When Danny opened up the fashion shows and stripclubs in Charm City, this drew in so many humans. Who would've fought humans would love to watch gems show off their bodies? The same method for the wrestling tournament applies for this one as well. Once Emerald kidnapped enough human criminals and had them make enough gem tech, she sold the tech for injector parts. Jacob had to teach Morganite how to grow weed. Once she got it, she and her gem soldiers started growing weed and sold it to other gem factions. Both Emerald and Morganite continue their methods to this day. Throughout the three months and to this day, they have bought so many guns and made so many injectors. They already used up 50% of the canyons outside Empire City. They have achieved so much, they can't wait till Delmarva belongs to them. Jacob takes off his hat and moved his hand through his brown hair, he then turns off his computer and stands up to head to his bedroom. Before he gets to the door, the door opens and in comes his neice...Sally Antiono. She's a 15 year old girl who is visiting him for the weekend. She and her family live across from his house and it's summer time so she doesn't have to worry about school.

"Sally. It's 10 o'clock, shouldn't you be in bed?" Jacob asks.

"Well uncle Jacob...when i got up to get a glass of water, i found these on the living room table." She says as she pulls out a bunch of photos of him and Hessonite going out on several dates. "Who is this gem?"

"Well Sally, she is a gem i have been dating for a couple of months. Are you ok with that?" Jacob asks.

"Y-yeah i am. I'm not against human/gem relationships, i'm just concerned. Ever since i learned about gems, i did alot of research on them. The gem you're dating is a elite gem, a gem who commands other gems to serve the diamond authority. Elite gems are known to be very smart. I'm just kinda afraid that maybe she might use you or maybe hurt you." Sally says, trying to look out for her uncle like he does.

"Oh don't worry Sally, she's a nice gem. If it makes you feel better, i'll introduce her to the family tomorrow. sounds good?" Jacob says.

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Sally says as she turns around. When she turns fully around, she sees Hessonite standing in front of the doorway with her hands on her hips. Hessonite smiles at her, trying to calm Sally down. She walks to Sally and offers a hand.

"I'm Hessonite. You must be Sally. Your uncle told me about you, he told me you are very smart." Hessonite says to Sally, still offering a hand. Sally reluctantly shook her hand.

"Yes i am. I've got all A's in high school." Sally says.

"Oh..that's nice. Good to know you're doing great." Hessonite says, pretending to know how a school works. Jacob notices and snickers.

"Thank you, Well i've got to go to bed. Goodnight uncle Jacob." Sally says as she heads out the room. Jacob and Hessonite are now alone together.

"Would it be okay if I introduce you to the family tomorrow?" Jacob asks.

"Sure, i've always wanted to meet your family." Hessonite says. "So...why did you call me here?"

"I was wanting to talk to you about our business." Jacob says as he pulls two chairs to face each other. They both take their seats.

"As you know, our business is doing great. Money keeps coming in and your injectors are being put to use. Now that we have come so far, i was wanting to address a problem and propose a idea." David says.

"Alright...let's start with the idea." Hessonite says.

"So...how would you feel about taking over other states besides Delmarva?" Jacob asks. Hessonite smiles and laughs.

"Jacob you crazy human, that's exactly what i was wanting!" Hessonite says, pleased that Jacob has said this.

"Really?" Jacob asks, kinda shocked.

"Yes! Absolutely! We take over other states, that's more power for the both of us. We'll be a rich, happy family." Hessonite says.

David smiles, loving what he is hearing.

"It's a dream come true for a elite gem like me. Not only will i be able to relive the old days, i'll get to do it with my favorite..handsome human." Hessonite says, flirtatiously. Jacob blushes a little at that.

"Glad that we can agree on that, now let's talk about the issue." Jacob says. "When three weeks pass, the crystal gems will be back. If they figure out what we have been doing, they are gonna try to take us down. We need to deal with them."

"Oh Jacob don't worry." Hessonite says. "If they couldn't figure us out months ago, they won't be able to do it anytime soon."

"Yeah but what if they do?" David says. "What if they somehow figure out about our alliance? What could happen to us?" Hessonite thinks for a second.

"Ok. I think i got a idea." Hessonite says. "When the crystal gems come back, we will attack them unexpectedly. We'll shatter the gems and imprison Pink Diamond's son. If the diamonds decide to come to earth, we will attack them with our combined armies and shatter them from where they stand. No mercy will shown for our enemies, and no one will dare stand against us."

"Alright. Sounds like a plan." Jacob says. They both stand up. "Glad that we know what to do now, i don't know what the crystal gems would do to me."

Hessonite puts a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Jacob, i'll shatter any gem that ever dares to lay a hand on you." Hessonite says. Jacob smiles.

"And i'll do the same with you." Jacob says. They both smile and stare at eachother for a little bit. Their faces start getting close to eachother. Their eyes close and their faces get more closer. Their lips finally connect, giving eachother a love-feuled kiss. They then kiss for a couple of minutes, Jacob's arms around Hessonite's waist and her arms around his neck. Hessonite pulls back and looks into Jacob's eyes.

"Let's take this to the bed, i've always wanted to do this with you." Hessonite says in a flirtatious tone. They walk out of the office and head to Jacob's bedroom, holding eachother's hands. They finally get in the room. Jacob takes off his clothes but leaves his boxers on, showing Hessonite his handsome body. Hessonite phases off her uniform and shows her sexy body to Jacob, showing him how much she has wanted this. She pushes him onto the bed and crawls on top of him, giving him a deep kiss. They rub their hands on eachother's bodies and show their love to eachother....in a meaningful way. They continue this as the hour passes. They finally finish and fall asleep on the bed, getting some rest....for they are ready to take on the world.


	5. Show Time pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and the crew head out to Charm City and begin the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, it's not the crystal gems bismuth that is helping them. It's a different bismuth, facet 43-5L-XG.

It's 8 in the morning, the sun shines bright on the home of the Carsons. David and Nephrite are still sound asleep. The alarm goes off and Nephrite wakes up. She looks to the right and reaches to turn it off. She stretches and wipes her eye. She's glad that David showed her what sleeping is, it has helped her relax and not think about bad things. She looks at David and nudges his shoulder, which wakes him up. David groaned a little and sat up.

"Morning David." Nephrite tells him.

"Mornin" David replies. They both share a loving kiss. They pull apart and look into eachother's eyes. 

"Today's the day." David says, implying about their mission to save Delmarva.

"Mmhmm." Nephrite says. They both get out of bed and David puts on clothes, a plain brown shirt and jeans.

"Alright. I'm gonna get some breakfast and pack our stuff. Could you call Eddie, Peridot and Bismuth and ask them to meet us at the highway to Charm City?" David asks.

"Sure." Nephrite says. They both exit the bedroom. David gets a quick breakfast while Nephrite contacts the crew. David opens a suitcase and packs everything he needs. He packs clothes, his laptop, a map and his gem destabilizer. He quickly gets his phone and keys and heads outside to the car, with Nephrite following. They both get in the car and drive off. After 50 minutes they finally get to the highway to Charm City.

"Where are the others? Shouldn't they be here?" David says while driving down the highway. They hear a honk and turn to the left, it's Eddie in his orange toyota prius. Right behind him is Peridot in her 2020 ford fusion. Right behind Peridot is Bismuth in her RV, which has the other gems riding in it. David calls Eddie on his phone and Eddie answers.

"Hey Eddie, i got a plan on how take down Danny." David says into the phone.

"I'm all ears Davey." Eddie says.

"First we need to get into a hotel since this will take a while, i want you to help Peridot and Bismuth get their rooms. Second, we need to wait till dark to begin looking. If we're lucky, we could find some Antiono gang members or X-silon members walking and follow them into the stripclubs and fashion shows. We need to split into teams. You, bismuth and the gems will take care of the fashion shows. Me, Nephrite and Peridot will take care of the stripclubs. While you're in the fashion shows, look through their stuff and see if they have info on the location of where Danny is staying. Got it?" David explains.

"Yeah i got it, meet you at the hotel." Eddie says. David ends the call and keeps driving. After a while they finally make it to Charm City. Charm City is a huge city that isn't too far from Beach City. Charm City is know to have many famous celebrities living there. It's also known for it's amusement parks and it's dirt bike tournaments. They finally get to the hotel and pay for their rooms. David, Nephrite and Eddie will stay in room 36 while Peridot, Bismuth and the gems stay in room 37. The gems had to shape-shift themselves tiny so they wouldn't get noticed. David, Nephrite and Eddie go into their room. Their room has two beds, a tv, one bathroom, and a fridge. They unpack and settle down. 

"Alright everyone. Let's wait till 7 o'clock and we can go after our first stripclub. Let's get some lunch and come back here and watch a movie." David says.

"Oh thank god, i've been starving. Can we go to Burger King so we can get the chicken fries?" Eddie asks.

"Wait...there's a chicken fries?" Nephrite asks, who has never heard of such a thing.

"Yeah, they're delicious." Eddie says. "Let's go there so she can can try them."

"Alright then, let's go." David says, getting his wallet and phone. The trio head out to eat.

///// TIME SKIP /////

It's 7 o'clock. David and his team are ready for action. Bismuth made some armor for David and Eddie last night, she's hands David his before he and his team head out. He covers the armor under his shirt so no one notices. David, Nephrite and Peridot are now walking around, looking for any sign of a stripclub or any alliance members. Peridot is holding a backpack which contains her hacking equipment and a gem destabilizer. Just as they were about to cross the street, they notice three men in suits walking down the sidewalk. They follow them for a couple of minutes without getting noticed. The men lead them to a 2 story building. In front of the entrance is a man who serves as a guard. The men show their identification cards and the guard allows them in. David and Nephrite walk to the entrance, while Peridot sneaks to the other side of the building.

"Hold for a minute." The guard says. The guards checks David for any weapons on him. Thank god David has his destabilizer in his shoe.

"Go ahead." The guard says and allows them to go in. The two head inside. David couldn't believe what he was seeing, he has been to a stripclub before but this is different. All the strippers were gems. The strippers consisted of pearls, lapises and rutiles. There was a DJ in the back playing club music. There are humans everywhere admiring the gem strippers and throwing dollars at them. David and Nephrite sit down at a table at the front. David calls Peridot on his phone.

"Have you began hacking Peridot?" David asks.

"Hacking now." Peridot says. She continues working for another minute. Just a couple more clicks aaannnddd BAM....the cameras are blind.

"The cameras are down." Peridot says.

"Good job." David says before he ends the call. "So here is what we're gonna do. I need to get to the manager's office and take him down, then i'll bag the money and see if he has info on Danny's location. Once i do that, you'll need to cause mayhem in here that will get the police called."

"How will you get to the manager's office?" Nephrite asks. Just as David was gonna reply, a pearl in a skirt and bra walks to him.

"Hello human, i was wondering if you would like a private dance? it's just 30 dollars." She says. David was gonna say no but came up with a plan. He looks at Nephrite and winks at her.

"Sure, i would like that." David says as he stands up.

"Follow me." The pearl says with a wink and she walks to the private dance room. David follows her and mouths to Nephrite 'Don't worry, i'll be back'. Nephrite watches him with a concerned face. The pearl brings him into the private dance room and David takes a seat. David hands her the 30 bucks.

"Just sit back and relax, while a show you my gem magic." The pearl says flirtatiously. She sways to the beat of the music while she rubs her hands all over her body. David admits she is cute, but she is nothing compared to his beautiful wife. The pearl turns around and grinds her butt on his crotch, which she seems to enjoy.

"Are you enjoying this human?" The pearl asks.

"Yes i am, you are stunning." David replies.

"I could do more for you, but it will cost extra." The pearl says.

"Ok...i'll pay 10 dollars...if you tell where the manager is." David says.

"The manager? Why would you want to meet him?" The pearl asks.

"Well...i wanted to ask him if you could come home with me so we could have some alone time." David says with a smirk. This makes the pearl blush madly.

"O-oh..uh..hehe...ok. If you go make a right and head down the hallway, you will find his office." The pearl says.

"Thank you, i'll be back." David says to her. He heads over to the office and makes it. Before he opens the door, he pulls out his destabilizer from his shoe. He puts his ear against the door and hears two voices.

"Hehehe...look at all this money pearl, we can buy so many guns with this. I've always loved guns. I've always dreamed of owning a closet full of guns."

"Well Billy, you really seem to like guns. Are you what humans call a...gun enthusiast?"

"Not exactly, i'm what they call a 'blowjob enthusiast'. Wanna see me shoot my sweet pearl? Cock this and i'll discharge a load for ya."

"Hehehe, oh billy. you are your jokes." David busts down the door and finds a middle aged man sitting on a chair with a green pearl next to him. They notice and get scared. David activates his gem destabilizer. The pearl runs for the alarm but David throws his destabilizer at her, poofing her. He picks his weapon up and walks to Billy.

"What do you want?" Billy asks. David holds his weapon against billy's face.

"Where is Danny solomen?" David demands.

"I ain't tellin you shit!" Billy says. David hits billy's testicles with the destabilizer, causing him to yell in pain.

"Where's danny!" David yells.

"Kiss my ass!" Billy says. David gives up and knocks billy out. He searches threw the drawers and finds a map of Charm City. The map has a bunch of circles that show the locations of the stripclubs and fashion shows. On top of the map is a huge circle that shows where Danny is at, a huge stripclub named "Diamonds and Pearls". David puts the map in his pocket and puts the pearl in his backpocket. David uses the destabilizer to open the vault in the office. He takes a bag from the closet and bags all the money. David gets on his phone and calls Nephrite.

"Nephrite. I got the money and a map. Now it's your turn." David tells her.

"Ok, please come out here as soon as you can." Nephrite says before the call ends. She takes a deep breath and looks at the two Antiono gang members sitting next to a table that's next to hers. One of them has a rifle leaning on his chair. Nephrite gets up and walks to them. She takes the rifle that's leaning on the chair and shoots at the roof, causing the humans and gem strippers to get scared and run out. She knocks out the guy who she took the rifle from. Before the other guy could shoot her, she shoots corrosive acid out of her mouth. It lands on his rifle and breaks it. She brawls with the gang members while people keep running out of the place. David makes it to where Nephrite is and puts down the bag to help her. Peridot runs inside and helps them. The gang don't stand a chance against them. Nephrite continues to break their guns while David knocks them out. Peridot throws bottles and cups at the gang members which helps David and Nephrite. After brawling for a couple of minutes they finally defeated the gang members, every one of them knocked out on the floor.

"That was pretty impressive Nephrite, i told you your acid could be useful." David says as he grabs the money bag.

"Thanks." Nephrite says.

"Now let's get outta here before the cops show up." David says. The three leave the club and head for the hotel.

///// TIME SKIP /////

7 minutes later the police finally arrive. They head inside and find the gang members still knocked out.

"Well what do ya know, the Antiono gang. I should've known they were behind something like this." A officer says. They begin arresting the gang members and shutting the place down. Some Antiono gang members see the scene from the distance and decide to call Danny. Danny answers the call.

"Hello?" Danny asks.

"Danny, the stripclub in the south got shut down." The caller says.

"What?!" Danny exclaims.

"It's true. There was a reported gunshot. When we got there, the police were already all over it. Someone must've took down the men before the police showed up. They most likely got the money from there." The caller says.

"Son of a bitch! That was alot of money! Who attacked the club?! What is those damn crystal gems?!.......tell Phil to add extra security in his club! We can't afford to lose anymore money!" Danny says.

"Yes sir." The caller says, before he ends the call.

///// BACK TO DAVID, NEPHRITE AND PERIDOT ////

David, Nephrite and Peridot are in a alleyway with the money. David throws the money on the ground and lets Nephrite shoot acid at it, completely destroying the money. They head back to the hotel and go in their rooms. Eddie is on his bed watching tv and notices them.

"Holy shit you guys are back! I can't believe you pulled it off!" Eddie says before he hugs David.

"Yeah....we did it. We destroyed the money and managed to get a map of all of their places. We even know where Danny is." David says, sitting down.

"Haha...can't wait to see this on the news! I gotta tell the gems!" Eddie says. He leaves the room and runs next door.

"Hey Nephrite, could you bubble this gem and send it to our home?" David asks as he pulls out the pearl he had to poof at the club.

"You poofed a gem?" Nephrite asks.

"Yeah...she almost called security on me. Let's deal with her after we're done with this. We might have to poof more gems in the future." David says. Nephrite takes the gemstone and bubbles it. She taps it and it flies off to their home.

"Well now we have a map for the locations, that will make this a whole lot easier." David says. "I'm gonna take a shower." David goes to the bathroom and takes a shower. Nephrite looks at her photo gallery while she waits for him. It's been a long time since she got into a battle. She's surprised that she still remembers her training, and she's glad that David still remembers what she taught him. David finally finishes his shower and comes out in a white shirt and shorts. He hops into the bed.

"Today was quite the day." David says. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yes i am." Nephrite says. "Um...was going with that pearl part of the plan?"

"Not originally." David says. "Wait...were you worried about what would happen?" Nephrite nods. David sits up and hugs her from behind.

"Nephy, i would never make love to anyone else but you. You're the one for me." David tells her. Nephrite smiles.

"Thank you David, i love you so much." Nephrite says.

"I love you too." David says. They lean their heads together and kiss. They kiss for a little bit then decide to hit the hay. They tuck under the covers and fall asleep, resting for their next big move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Make sure to tune in to the next chapter.


	6. Eddie and the Gems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and the gems hang out while they wait for David, Nephrite and Peridot to complete their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first Eddie chapter. Enjoy.

///// JUNE 3RD, 2039 /////

It's 6:55 p.m., Eddie and his team already took down their first fashion show. Eddie was very lousy with his destabilizer, but with the help with Bismuth and the team, they were able to prevail. Right now Eddie is watching tv while David, Nephrite and Peridot are getting prepared to take down the other stripclub. On the tv is a game of gem NBA. The Ohio Amethysts are going against the Miami Jaspers. Right now it's the final quarter and the score is 93-87. He hears the door open.

"We're leaving Eddie. We'll call you if we need help." David says.

"Alright, have fun having a pearl grind on you." Eddie says with a smirk, remembering David telling the story on how he and his team took down the stripclub in the south side. David rolls his eyes at his statement and heads out with Nephrite and Peridot. The door closes and Eddie is all by himself.

"Lucky Bastard." Eddie says to himself. He's never had a gem do that to him. He's a lonely guy who barely has any friends and would love to have a gem for a girlfriend, he just never found the perfect one. He gets up and gets a drink from the fridge, a bottle of ice cold coco-cola. He sits back on his bed and takes a sip. The gem NBA game finished with the Miami Jaspers winning. Eddie loves watching gem sports, especially gem basketball and gem football since they're epic and wild. But now that the game is over, Eddie is bored and has nothing to do. He thinks to himself on what he could do. He thinks about Bismuth and the gems next door....would they like to hangout? The only time he ever spent time with them was back at David and Nephrite's wedding. During that time Bismuth told her story to him. She was a regular bismuth who served Blue diamond under a Emerald. When she heard that the diamonds made peace with the crystal gems, she traveled to Earth to see why Pink Diamond liked humans so much. After spending some time on Earth, she decided to stay there since it's better than the colony she was in. She got a job as a house developer and stayed on that career for the past 20 years. She met Nephrite and David at a baseball game back at 2035 and they became great friends. During that time she learned that David and Nephrite were dating and thought they were such a cute couple. When she received a invitation to their wedding, she couldn't resist joining. She helped modify things for the wedding, and thanks to her, the wedding was beautiful. Now that Eddie realizes Bismuth is a really nice person, he decides to go to her and the gems room and see if they would like to hang out. Just as he gets up, there is a knock on a door. He opens the door and it turns out to be Bismuth who knocked.

"Hey Eddie, how are you?" Bismuth asks with a smile.

"I'm ok, just a little bored." Eddie says with a small smile.

"Well....would you like to hang in our room? The gems were wanting to know you a little more." Bismuth says. This brings a smile to his face, he wasn't expecting this.

"Yeah sure, would love to." Eddie says. 

"Great, come on." Bismuth says as she walks to her and the gem's room. Eddie follows her and they head inside the room. Eddie is surprised by what he sees, they're having a party in here. The amethysts were watching gem hockey and acting wild. Two jaspers were arm wrestling. The pearls and rubies were chatting and the lapis is doing tricks with a soda. It's fun in here, Eddie would rather be in here than the other room.

"Hey everyone, i got Eddie to come." Bismuth announces to the gems. 

"Heey Eddie" The gems say in unison.

"Hey everyone." Eddie says.

"Yo Eddie, wanna pizza?" One of the amethysts asks as she holds up a open pizza box that has a couple of slices in it. 

"Yeah sure, thx." Eddie says. He sets his coke down and gets a plate. He takes a slice and places it on his plate. He then looks at their tv.

"Is this the Louisiana pearls v Wisconsin Rutiles game?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah! the rutiles are getting their butts whooped!" Another amethyst tells him.

"So Eddie, is there any game that you would like to play?" Bismuth asks him. Eddie thinks for a couple of secs and gets a great idea.

"Uh yeah. There's this game on the phone we could all play." Eddie says while bringing out his phone.

"Oh really? what is it?" Bismuth asks.

"The app is called Guess The Gem." Eddie says. When he said this, it caused many gems to turn to him to listen. "I never got to play this with anyone so I figured we could. Here's how it works. Once you start the game, you put the phone on your forehead. On the screen a name of a gem will appear. It's the job of your friends to describe to you what gem it is without saying the name. Through your friend's descriptions, you have to guess what gem it is. If you get it right, you move the phone up so you get a point and move on to the next gem. If you get it wrong, you move the phone down so it knows you loss and it moves on to the next gem. There's also a 1 minute time limit, so the guesser will have to be quick." Bismuth and the gems are now interested.

"Hehe, that sounds fun. Let's do it." Bismuth says.

"Alright, guess i'll be the guesser." Eddie says.

"Gather round everyone, let's see how well Eddie knows gems." Bismuth announces. Eddie sits on the bed and the gems gather around him. He presses the play button on the app and puts the phone on his forehead. The time starts and a gem name appears.

"Ok uh...this gem serves as a guard and a soldier." Bismuth says.

"Umm...amethyst?" Eddie asks.

"Correct." Bismuth says. Eddie moves the phone up and it moves to the next gem name.

"Ok.....these gems are elites..." Bismuth says, before thinking of another good thing to describe the gem. "And they're really mean."

"Uuumm....agate?" Eddie asks. That makes a couple of the gems giggle.

"Hehe...you got it." Bismuth says. Eddie moves the phone up and it goes to the next gem name.

"Well uh....these gems are really strong aaand....you humans like to call them Cheeto-Puffs." Bismuth says with a chuckle.

"......Jasper?" Eddie asks. His answer makes many of the gems laugh and the jaspers shake their heads with grins.

"Correct." Bismuth says. Eddie moves the phone up and it moves to the next name.

"Oh uh....this gem saved your planet." Bismuth says.

"......Pink Diamond?" Eddie asks.

"Correct." Bismuth says. Eddie didn't know the diamonds were in this game. He moves the phone up and the next name shows.

"This heh.....this gem is really whiny." Bismuth says.

".......Blue Diamond?" Eddie asks. Some gems laugh.

"Yep." Bismuth says. Eddie moves the phone up and the next name reveals.

"Oh....she's the gem that nobody likes." Bismuth says.

"........White Diamond!" Eddie exclaims. The gems laugh at Eddie's answer and clap for him.

"You betcha!" Bismuth says. Just before he could move his phone, the game ends and the results show. Eddie looks at his phone and sees that he got every one right.

"Well i got them all right, turns out I do know my gems." Eddie says with a smile.

"Yes you do." Bismuth says. "It's funny how i said Cheeto-Puffs and 'Jasper' was your first answer." 

"Well you gotta admit, they do look like Cheetos." Eddie says.

"Shut up! We do not!" One of the jaspers says in embarrassment.

"Actually you really do." The lapis says. "I'm surprised the Cheeto company hasn't asked you to be their mascots." Many of the gems, including Bismuth and Eddie, laugh so hard while the jaspers shake their heads with blushes on their faces.

"Ooh maan..heh...wow. That was funny." Eddie says. "Man i'm glad you gems let me hang out with ya'll, i needed this."

"Oh really?" Bismuth asks.

"Yeah...i don't get to hang out with people alot." Eddie explains. "I barely have any friends and i'm really lonely. When you asked me to hang out with ya'll, i was really surprised. No one really wants to hang out with me besides my family...i would love to keep hanging out with people. I would also love to have a gem girlfriend."

"Have you tried to get one Eddie?" A pearl asks.

"Yeah...i tried to flirt with a jasper while drunk...heh." Eddie says.

"wow wow hold on...you flirted with a jasper while drunk?" One of the amethysts asks. "HA...how did she react?"

"She....decked me in the face." Eddie says. The gems look at him in shock. "It wasn't too bad, she didn't break anything." The amethysts laugh.

"Hehe...you gotta be careful around jaspers Eddie, they can be very aggressive." Bismuth says.

"Duly noted." Eddie says.

"Well Eddie i'm gonna tell you this right now." Bismuth says. "If you ever wanna hang out with us, don't hesitate to ask. We like you, you're a nice human. Right everyone?"

"Yeah Eddie, you're a cool organic!" One of the amethysts says.

"Thanks everyone." Eddie says. Just as he was about to drink his coke, a knock on the door can be heard. Bismuth opens it to see who it is. In comes David and Nephrite. David's clothes are wrinkly and he has a cut on his right arm.

"Hey guys you're back, what happened?" Eddie asks.

"Well we took down the stripclub but it wasn't easy." David says. "Turns out they added extra security, there were amethysts and jaspers everywhere. One of the jaspers managed to cut my arm. We're gonna go back into our room so i can heal my arm. Ya'll go ahead and hit the other fashion show. Once you're done, we're gonna rest and get prepared to take down Danny." David and Nephrite then head back to their room. Eddie stands up.

"Alright ladies, let's go have some more fun." Eddie announces. The gems cheer and all head outside. They walk down the sidewalk all hyped up, happy and ready for action. They should be happy. Not only are they gonna take down some bad guys, but they're gonna have fun doing it. Tomorrow is gonna be more fun.....tomorrow is the day Danny Solomen falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. This chapter was fun to make although it's short. Next chapter will be the one where they take down Danny Solomen.


	7. Show Time pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and the crew head down to "Diamonds and Pearls" to take down Danny Solomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to type your thoughts in the comment section, i appreciate criticism. Also note that there will be times where i will have to edit my chapters due to my horrible grammar and mistypes.

///// JUNE 4TH, 2039. 7 p.m. /////

David and the crew are heading up north, armed and ready for action. Earlier today Eddie and his team took down the other fashion show in the west of Charm City. Not only did Eddie and his team take down the place, they also set the place on fire before leaving. They're pretty sure Danny was pissed when he received word about it. Now that the two minor stripclubs and two fashion shows have been taken down, there's only one place left to go in Charm City, "Diamonds and Pearls".......where Danny Solomen himself is staying. Since "Diamonds and Pearls" is a major stripclub, there's gotta a bank vault full of money in there. After traveling for over half a hour, they finally made it "Diamonds and Pearls". "Diamonds and Pearls" is a huge stripclub, it's almost half the size of a casino. Not only are the crew surprised by the size, they're also shocked by the security there. There's lapises and snipers flying around the rooftop, there's X-silon quartz soldiers and Antiono gang members guarding the front entrance....they are not playing around here.

"Oh boy, Danny literally has eyes everywhere." David says.

"We can still go inside without causing suspicion right?" Peridot asks nervously.

"No. If they see a whole group of mostly gems enter, they will definitely think we're up to something." David tells her.

"I say we should just charge in and attack them." Eddie says with a grin.

"No way. If we do that, Danny would have enough time to run off with the money." Bismuth tells him.

"Why don't we circle the building and find another entrance?" Nephrite asks.

"Good idea. Let's go." David says. They cross the street and head over to the left side of the club. They find a bunch of windows on the wall of the left side. 

"Ok. I got a idea. Lapis?" David asks the lapis of the group. She steps forward.

"Yes David?" The lapis asks.

"Could you pick us up and fly us to one of the windows so we can get in?" David ask.

"Do i have to fly you all up there?" Lapis asks.

"No you don't. Just me, Nephrite and Peridot." David says.

"Wait what?" Eddie asks.

"You guys are plan b. If things don't go well and we get captured, you and your team will storm the place and try to take down Danny." David tells him.

"Alright then, be careful." Eddie says with concern on his face. 

"We will." David says. He and Nephrite give Eddie a hug.

"Alright lapis, check the first window and see if it's safe to go in." David tells Lapis.

"Will do." Lapis says. She flies up and heads to the first window. She looks through it and sees that the room is a janitor's closet. She opens the window up and flies back to the crew.

"It's a janitor's closet. It's safe to go in." Lapis tells David.

"Good." David says. He puts his arms up so Lapis can carry him. She grabs his arms and flies him to the window so he can climb inside. She does the same for Nephrite and Peridot.

"Good luck guys." Lapis says to them. She closes the window and flies back to the crew.

"Alright Peridot, good ahead and hack their security cameras." David says.

"This may take a while since the place is big." Peridot says as she sits down and brings out her hacking equipment.

"That's ok, take your time." David tells her. Peridot then begins hacking. David and Nephrite sit down next to each other while they wait for Peridot to finish.

"So David, should we let the police arrest Danny?" Nephrite asks.

"Yes, we'll let the police arrest Luke Star as well." David says.

"What about Emerald and Morganite?" Nephrite asks.

"...You'll poof them and take them to the crystal gems, hoping that they will actually punish them instead of trying to redeem them." David says. "We'll also have Jacob get arrested while you send Hessonite to the crystal gems, those two are too dangerous together."

"Wait...why you don't you come with me to take the gems to the crystal gems?" Nephrite asks.

"Nephrite...they can't know that I helped take them down." David says. "The crystal gems never trusted humans to help in gem situations. If they figure out about me....i don't know what they will do with me. Just promise me you won't tell them about me. ok?"

"Ok David, i won't." Nephrite tells him.

"Thank you." David says.

"David...do you think your grandparents will like me?" Nephrite asks.

"I think my grandma will but i'm not sure about grandpa." David says. "He wasn't happy about learning that gems from the past invaded Earth in order to make soldiers, he also never talked to a gem before."

"I just hope that he will accept me." Nephrite says as she holds David's hand.

"Me too." David says. "But if he doesn't, that's his problem. I'll never dump you for anyone, not even him." Nephrite smiles at him.

"Thanks David, you're such a wonderful human." Nephrite says. She puts her hand on his cheek and kisses him, and he kisses her back. They pull back and hug each other.

"Alright guys i finished hacking." Peridot says as she puts her equipment back in her bag.

"Good, let's go." David says as he and Nephrite stand up. They exit the janitor's closet and walk down a hallway. They walk into the main room of the club and are surprised by what they see. The main room is huge. At the back of the room is a bar with humans over there enjoying themselves. On the sides of the room are stripper stages with gems dancing. The gems are wearing one pieces and other kinds of stripper costumes, which really attracts the humans that are watching them. There's a couple of pearls walking around giving humans their drinks. In the front of the room is a huge stage where gem singers are performing. There are quartz soldiers and Antiono gang members patrolling the room. Everyone seems to be having a good time, too bad their fun is gonna get ruined soon. The trio walk around and inspect the room. All of the sudden the humans all look to the right of the room and start clapping. The trio look at what they're clapping at and see Danny Solomen walking out of a hallway and heading to the stage. He's wearing the same outfit he had on in the recruitment warehouse. He gets on the stage and takes a microphone from one of the singers.

"Hey everyone, how are we doing tonight?" Danny asks with a smile on his face. Everyone cheers and claps, including the strippers.

"Good. That's nice to hear, i'm assuming the gems are treating you fellas well?" Danny asks the humans. Many of the male humans yell out 'YEAH!!' and clap.

"Hehe good, I'm glad. I just wanted to come up here to announce some things." Danny says. "I'm...disappointed to announce that Sadie killer and the suspects will not be coming here tonight to perform." Many people start booing.

"I know i know, i'm just as disappointed as you are." Danny says. "They said they didn't want to perform their music in a stripclub, which is a very lousy decision in my opinion. But turn those frowns upside down, because in a hour the 5 smoking guys will arrive here to perform for ya'll. So don't leave soon ok? Just get a drink and enjoy these sexy gems alright?" The people clap and cheer, including the strippers.

"Alright, ya'll have fun." Danny says. He gives the mic back to the gem singer and gets off the stage. He heads to the hallway he came out of. The Antiono gang members who are guarding it move out of the way so Danny can pass. Danny finally passes them and they get back in position.

"We need to find a way to get pass those guards." Nephrite tells David.

"I agree." David says. David notices that the guards who are guarding the hallway are talking.

"Let's take a seat near those guards and listen to what they're saying." David says. The trio sit near a table that's close to the guards and David listens to what they're talking about.

"You're really ok with your girlfriend stripping?" Guard 1 asks Guard 2.

"I'm alright with it, i just hope Lapis doesn't take off her clothes for anyone. I don't want anyone taking advantage of her." Guard 2 says.

"Don't worry man, she's only got eyes for you. I'm sure of it." Guard 1 says as he points to Guard 2's lapis girlfriend. David sees the lapis they are talking about. The lapis is wearing a green bikini and thong and has her gemstone on her right hand. She's dancing for a couple of humans. One of the humans is a man who has a beard and is wearing a purplish-brown jacket over a orange shirt with a dark cyan stripe down the middle, along with a bright-turquoise infinity scarf. He's also wearing pale-teal skinny jeans and short boots. David hatches a idea.

"Guys i got a idea, stay right here." David says as he gets up. He walks to the man with the jacket.

"She's a pretty good dancer huh?" David asks the man. The man looks at David.

"Hell yeah she is, she is a sight for human eyes." The man says.

"What if i told you she will take off her clothes if you give her a couple hundred dollars?" David tells the man.

"Are you serious?" The man asks.

"Yeah man. Go ahead and try, you won't regret it." David says as he heads back to Nephrite and Peridot. The man looks at the lapis and gives a evil grin.

"Heh...oh yeah, it's Kevin time." The man says to himself. He brings out his wallet.

"Hey honey." Kevin says to the lapis. The lapis turns around and walks to him.

"Yes human?" The lapis says.

"What i can get for 300 dollars aaand...a ticket to a Mike Kroll concert?" Kevin says as he shows his money and ticket.

"Heh...well human...you get a rare experience to treasure." The lapis says as she takes the money and ticket. She puts the money and ticket in her thong and reaches for her bra. She takes it off and shows her shape-shifted boobs, B cup sized breasts with pink nipples. The humans sitting near her cheer and clap. Kevin is having the best time of his life.

"You gotta be kidding me." Guard 2 says as he sees his girlfriend.

"wow....i wasn't expecting that." Guard 1 says.

"Come on!" Guard 2 says to Guard 1 as he walks to where his girlfriend is. Guard 1 follows him and the hallway is no longer guarded. David, Nephrite and Peridot take this time to go in the hallway.

"Good job honey." Nephrite says to David before she kisses his cheek.

"Yeah David, that was pretty impressive." Peridot says.

"Thanks you too, now let's find Danny." David says as he brings out his gem destabilizer. The trio continue to walk down the hallway. David hears his phone ring and grabs it. Eddie is calling him. David answers the call.

"What's up Eddie?" David says.

"Hey David, it is ok if we take care of the gems and snipers on the roof? We're afraid they might detect us if they come to the left side." Eddie asks.

"Hmm...alright, just take them down quickly so you won't sound the alarm." David says before he ends the call. The trio finally make it to the door of Danny's office. David looks through the peep hole of the door to see what's going on. Danny's office is a average size office with a vault on the left side. Danny and his pearls are inside the office. Danny is sitting on his chair with it facing it's back to the door and table while his pearls are sitting on his lap. The pearl on his left leg is a purple pearl with long hair and her gem on her chest while the pearl on his right leg is purple with short hair and also has her gem on her chest. They seem to be engaged in a conversation.

"I still can't believe my stripclubs and fashion shows got taken down, it has to be the crystal gems." Danny says to his pearls.

"But Danny, Jacob said the crystal gems are visiting colonies for three weeks." The long haired pearl says.

"Yeah i know....perhaps it's just some wannabe crystal gems. Those fuckers are gonna get it if they ever try to hit this club." Danny says.

"Are you sure the security here will protect this place Danny?" The short haired pearl asks.

"I'm sure pearl, i'm glad i managed to find these X-silon gems wandering on the streets. They should be able to keep this place up and running. I need to contact Jacob and Hessonite soon and tell them about our situation." Danny says with a depressed face.

"Right now why don't we relax? This situation has really gotten you riled up." The long haired pearl says before she kisses Danny on the forehead, which makes Danny smile.

"You're right. I'm lucky to have you both, i don't know where i would be without ya'll." Danny says. Danny turns on his tv and turns the volume up. David opens the door and goes inside the office with Nephrite and Peridot. Danny and the pearls continue to watch tv until the long hair pearl turns around and notices the trio. She taps Danny's shoulder and Danny sees her looking behind him. The short haired pearl notices the trio too and Danny turns off the tv. Danny turns his chair around and looks at what his pearls are looking at.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny asks.

"Take a wild guess, 'Dan the Man'." David says. Danny leans forward on his chair.

"Are you the ones who took down my stripclubs and fashion shows?" Danny asks.

"You're damn right." David says. Danny is now very pissed.

"You motherfuckers got a death wish, i'll tell you that." Danny says. "Do you know how much fucking money i lost because of you!? How are my men supposed to pay their bills now huh?! Why the fuck did you even attack my clubs and shows?!"

"We followed some humans and gems to the recruitment warehouse in Empire City. We spied on you and learned all about the Antiono/X-silon alliance." Peridot says. Danny is now more pissed. He looks at his handgun on the table and goes for it. Before he could grab it, Nephrite shoots her acid onto the gun, completely melting it. Danny leans back on his chair.

"Look Danny, i'll tell you this." David says. "I'm not against stripclubs or fashion shows, not at all. But the way you're using the money, it's not right. Why are you ok with Jacob and Hessonite wanting to take over Delmarva? Hessonite is literally producing soldiers which results in plant life dying, why are you ok with that?"

"I don't give a fuck about plant life." Danny says. "I just like the idea of being able to have power, and having gems to hang with. Have you ever wondered how it feels to have power? I'll tell you this, it feels great to have power. I'm glad Jacob chose me to run Charm City, i've gotten so much out of it. How about this, why don't you three join me and no harm will be put on you? You'll get to live like kings and queens here."

"We'll pass, now surrender so you don't embarrass yourself." David says while he activates his gem destabilizer. The pearls get off Danny so he can stand up.

"You have to know that's not happening." Danny says. "Pearls, kill them. Whoever shatters the Nephrite gets a bonus." The pearls reach into their gemstones and pull out spears with blades on both ends. They aim their spears at Peridot and shoot beams at her, poofing her.

"Peridot!!!" David yells before he looks back at the pearls. The pearls hop over the desk and attack David and Nephrite. David battles the long haired pearl and Nephrite fights the short haired one. David clashes his weapon with the long haired pearl's spear multiple times. The long haired pearl kicks David, causing him to fall on the ground. The long haired pearl swings her spear at him but he blocks just in time. Before the long haired pearl could stab him, David rolls to the left just in time. He gets up and the long haired pearl gets in a charging stance. She charges at him but he gets out of the way and kicks her back, causing her to fall on the ground. Before she could get back up, David hits her back with his gem destabilizer, causing her to poof. Nephrite is struggling to fight the short haired pearl. The short haired pearl shoots beams at Nephrite but she dodges them. Nephrite shoots her acid at the short haired pearl but she dodges and tackles Nephrite to the ground. Before the pearl could stab Nephrite, David hits her back with his weapon, making her poof. David helps Nephrite up and they see Danny has his hands raised up.

"Fuckin hell." Danny says to himself.

"Open the vault Danny." David says. Danny does what he says and reluctantly opens the vault. The vault is filled with stacks of dollars, it's gotta be at least 5 million dollars.

"My offer still stands, we could make a deal and forget th-" Danny is interrupted by Nephrite grabbing him by the throat and slamming his head on the vault door, knocking him out.

"Thank you...go ahead and burn it." David says to Nephrite. Nephrite shoots corrosive acid all over the money, melting it almost instantly. David puts peridot's gem in his pocket while Nephrite bubbles the pearls and sends them home. David gets his phone and calls Eddie.

"What's up?" Eddie says.

"Hey Eddie, did you guys deal with the gems and snipers on the roof?" David asks.

"We sure did." Eddie says.

"Good, can you make the people inside the club leave? We need to get the police to take this place down." David says.

"Not a problem." Eddie says before David ends the call. David and Nephrite leave Danny's office and go in the main room of the club. Things are still going normal but Kevin is having a argument with the guards. All of a sudden the lapis from the crew appears with two sniper rifles in her hands. She flies up and shoots the snipers at the roof, causing the humans and gem strippers to get frightened and run outside. Lapis drops the rifles and fights the Antiono gangsters and X-silon soldiers. David and Nephrite join the battle. The gem crew, along with Eddie, come from the front entrance to help. It's a huge fight in the main room. Lapis drops a bunch of chairs on alot of the Antiono gangsters, knocking them out. Bismuth and Eddie are working together to fight the quartzes, with her landing punches and him poofing them. David and Nephrite are also working together to fight the Antiono gangsters, her destroying their guns with her acid and him knocking them out. After about 15 minutes of fighting, they finally win. The gems in the crew bubble the X-silon soldiers and send them to David's house. David and the crew storm out of the club before the police can arrive, heading straight to the hotel.

///// 10 MINUTES LATER /////

David and the crew are back at the hotel, with the tv on and the news talking about the recent events. Everyone is in David's room waiting for Peridot to reform, her gemstone laying on David's bed.

"I feel like a fucking super hero right now." Eddie says. "Fighting those soldiers on the roof was great, but the brawl in the club was the icing on the cake."

"Yeah i'm glad we won too Eddie, but it resulted in Peridot getting poofed." David says, worried for Peridot.

"Aw i'm sure she'll reform, she-" Eddie is interrupted by Peridot's gem glowing and floating. A figure forms around the gem and it finishes. Peridot has reformed, with her original look still on.

"Guys! i'm back!" Peridot yells before realizing she is now in the hotel.

"Peridot!" David exclaims, going to her for a hug.

"David!" Peridot shouts, holding her arms out. They hug each other before everyone else comes to do the same.

"So, did we win?" Peridot asks.

"Yep, the money has been burned and Danny Solomen has been arrested." David says with pride.

"We made history ladies and gentleman!" Eddie says. "We are one step closer to taking down Jacob and Hessonite!"

"Who are we going after next?" Nephrite asks.

"Luke Star, which means we gotta go back to Empire City." David says. "Let's stay here for the night and we'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Sounds like a plan, see ya'll tomorrow." Bismuth says as she, the gems and Peridot head next door to their room. Eddie turns the tv off.

"We should all get some sleep, we're gonna as much rest as we need." Eddie says as he gets in his bed and gets comfortable.

"I agree, goodnight Eddie." David says as he and Nephrite get into their bed.

"Night bro." Eddie says as he closes his eyes and begins to fall asleep. David and Nephrite are now in their bed with Nephrite tucking her head underneath David's chin.

"It's good to know we're doing something good for Earth, how does it feel to be almost like a crystal gem David?" Nephrite asks.

"It feels awesome, especially when i'm doing with you." David says. Nephrite smiles.

"Thanks David, goodnight." Nephrite says as she cups his chin.

"Goodnight." David says as he looks into her eye. They share a quick kiss before falling asleep, resting for their next big move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One down, three to go. Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be another one about Jacob and Hessonite. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	8. Right place, Wrong time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Hessonite are enjoying themselves until they receive horrible news.

///// JUNE 5TH, 2039. 7 a.m. /////

Jacob and Hessonite are sleeping in Jacob's mansion. Just last night they had some very passionate lovemaking, a hickie can be seen on Jacob's neck. Jacob is in his boxers sleeping on his back and Hessonite is sleeping on her belly with her original form on. The alarm on Jacob's phone goes off and it wakes him up almost instantly. He presses the off button on it and gets out of bed. He then stretches and rub his eyes, following a little yawn. He turns around and sees Hessonite still sleeping. He sees her gem glowing and a projection is coming off of it. The projection shows him and Hessonite walking on a beach in the nighttime. 

'Is she dreaming?' Jacob says in his head. The projection changes and shows Jacob and Hessonite kissing, which causes Hessonite to moan and hug her pillow.

'Yep...she's dreaming.' Jacob says in his head. The projection changes again. The projection shows Jacob and Hessonite standing on the roof of a skyscraper, overlooking Empire City. Hessonite is wearing a long red dress and Jacob is wearing a suit and tie. There are ships flying around and spires and arenas everywhere. Hessonite's dream seems to show that they have taken over Empire City completely, which brings a smile to Jacob's face. Oh how he wishes that dream will soon become a reality. Jacob decides to wake Hessonite up. He walks to the other side of the bed and nudges her shoulder. All of a sudden the projection turns off. Hessonite rolls onto her back and sits up. She opens her eyes and looks to her left, seeing Jacob standing there with a grin.

"Morning." Jacob says to her.

"Good morning." Hessonite says. She then stretches and wipes her eyes. "I'm glad you showed me how to sleep, it has helped me feel more rested."

"That's good to hear." Jacob says. "So...are you free today? I was hoping you and I could spend the day together."

"Well......Morganite and Emerald haven't contacted me for a while, so i guess we can." Hessonite says as she gets out of bed.

"Great." Jacob says. He goes to his closet and puts on some pants and a white shirt. While Hessonite is making the bed, Jacob takes this time to go into a drawer and grabs a little black box and puts it in his pocket. David then leaves the bedroom and Hessonite follows. They pass through the kitchen and head into the living room. Jacob's stomache growls. 

"I could use a good breakfast." Jacob says.

"Is it ok if I make breakfast?" Hessonite asks. "I've wanted to try to make some food for a while."

"Sure, impress me." Jacob says with a smirk. Hessonite smirks back and heads to the kitchen to make breakfast. Jacob sits on the couch and takes the tv remote. He turns the tv on and puts on ESPN. The people on ESPN are talking about the latest game of gem football, the New York quartzes versus the California Crystals. Jacob continues to watch ESPN for 40 minutes. He looks to his left and sees Hessonite approach him with a plate of pancakes, along with a knife and fork. She sets the plate and silverware on the table in front of him and sits next to him.

"Give them a try." Hessonite says with a smile. Jacob takes the knife and fork. He cuts a piece of a pancake and takes a bite. Jacob then shows a surprised face.

"Wow Hessonite, this is really good." Jacob says in a impressed tone.

"Never underestimate a Hessonite, Jacob." Hessonite says with a smirk.

"I'll remember that." Jacob says. He then finishes eating the pancakes, now full.

"Well....i'm not sure what we can do today." Jacob says.

"Um...how about we go to that burger restaurant down the street?" Hessonite suggests. "I've never got to try their food."

"No. Their food is disgusting, I wouldn't recommend going there." Jacob says in a disgusted tone. They then hear the sound of a knocking on the front door. They go to the door and Jacob opens it. When he opens it, they see Jacob's niece Sally standing on the doormat. 

"Hey uncle Jacob.....Hessonite." Sally says.

"Hey Sally, what are you doing here?" Jacob asks.

"My parents told me to come here and tell you that we're taking a vacation in Hawaii for a couple of weeks." Sally explains.

"Oh. Hawaii? That sounds fun, right Hessonite?" Jacob says as he looks to his gem girlfriend.

"Uuuhh yes, I heard it was nice over there." Hessonite says.

"It can be a nice place, as long as you stay away from the volcanoes." Sally says.

"Hmm. Well we hope you have fun, stay safe from those volcanoes." Hessonite says. 

"Yeah Sally, you have fun. Make sure to bring me back a souvenir." Jacob says.

"I will, I'll make sure to get Hessonite one as well. I'll message you when we get there. See ya." Sally says. She then exits the front yard and heads back to her parents' house.

"I think she's beginning to like you, she might start calling you Aunt Hessonite soon." Jacob says as he heads back to the living room, which leaves Hessonite confused. She closes the door and follows Jacob. She finds him back on the couch watching tv. She stands right in front of him.

"Jacob, what did you mean by 'Aunt Hessonite'?" Hessonite asks. 'Oh shit' Jacob thinks, realizing he's got some explaining to do.

"Well uuuhh....I....I actually was planning to ask you something today." Jacob says while looking nervous.

"What is it?" Hessonite asks in a concerned tone.

"Sit and I'll tell you." Jacob says as he sits up. Hessonite sits down next to him.

"So what is it?" Hessonite asks.

"Oh boy...how do i say this?" Jacob says. "Hessonite....you are, without a doubt, the greatest person I have ever met. Ever since we met at that Quacola convention 9 months ago, you have always been a great companion and a good friend to me. We have done so much together, and every time we split, I would miss you so much. When we began dating 5 months ago, my love for you grew stronger then before. You are my dream partner. You are everything a lonely human could ever desire. I don't know where I would be without you. You have always helped me whenever I was in need, I just can't imagine my life without you. I don't want us to hide our relationship, I want to make it official.....I want to take our relationship to the next level." Jacob then pulls out the box he had in his pocket. He opens it and a gold ring appears in the box. Hessonite looks at the ring then back at Jacob.

"Hessonite, I love you so so much." Jacob says as he tears up. "I want you to accept my hand in marriage....you do know what marriage is right?"

"I...believe I do." Hessonite says. "Marriage means the legally or formally recognized union of two people as partners in a personal relationship right?"

"Yes, yes it does." Jacob says. "So...what do you think? Would you like for us to get married? Would you like to be my wife?" Hessonite looks at Jacob for a little bit then looks at the floor. She puts her hand on her mouth and sniffs can be heard from her. She then puts her hand down. She looks up at Jacob and tears are coming out of her eyes.

"Jacob....what in the cosmos took you so long?" Hessonite says with a smile and tears still coming out of her eyes. Jacob smiles and chuckles.

"So...you'll marry me?" Jacob asks.

"Yes! yes I will!" Hessonite exclaims as she stands up. She picks Jacob up by his waist and spins him around, both of them laughing in joy. She stops spinning him and kisses him, which he kisses back. She puts him down and wipes her tears off. Jacob takes her left hand and puts the ring on her third finger.

"Wow, this is a really nice ring." Hessonite says.

"I'm glad you like it." Jacob says.

"Oh Jacob, I'm so glad you asked me to marry you." Hessonite says. "You're the most loveable human I have ever met. Through my whole existence, nobody has made me feel truly special except you. Sure my diamond may have given me my warship and a pearl as gifts, but you are only one who has made me feel like a one of a kind. If you ever die, I'll have a rose quartz revive you. I want us to be together for eternity." Jacob smiles at her words. They both lean in for another kiss. Before they could, a knocking sound can be heard from the front door. Jacob opens the door. Right in front of him is one of his gang members and a X-silon amethyst member.

"What is it?" Jacob asks.

"Can we come in? We got some...bad news." The Antiono gang member asks. Jacob stares in concern.

"Alright, come on." Jacob says as he holds the door for them. The alliance members walk to the living room and Jacob closes the door. Jacob walks to the living room and stands next to Hessonite.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asks.

"Uh sir. We don't know how to tell you this..gently...but uh......Danny Solomen is in jail." The Antiono gangster says in a hesitant tone. Jacob and Hessonite both have shocked expressions on their faces.

"Wait what?....Danny is in jail? You can't be serious...I swear to fucking god if you're joking..." Jacob says in a angry tone as he walks to the Antiono gang member.

"Explain yourself human!" Hessonite yells in a demanding tone.

"I swear we're not making this up, it was on the news!" The Antiono gangster exclaims. "The stripclubs and fashion shows in Charm City have been taken down. When we arrived at "Diamonds and Pearls", we saw Danny get put in a cop car along with the guys who were working for him. We believe someone attacked the places and destroyed the money." Jacob is extremely pissed off, he wants to punch his gang member just for coming in with this news at the wrong time. Jacob clenches his fists in anger.

"Fucking damnit! Who the fuck?!" Jacob shouts. "Who the hell attacked those places?!.......the Crystal Gems? It's gotta be them!"

"We don't know sir." The Antiono gangster says.

"Did you check the security cameras?" Hessonite asks.

"We did Hessonite, but the cameras were disabled when we checked them. The people who attacked the place must've also hacked them." The X-silon quartz says.

"That's just great! That's just fucking great!" Jacob shouts in anger. "Alright, I want you and whatever men we have over there left to guard Luke's tournament arena alright?"

"Yes sir." The Antiono gangster says.

"And Amethyst..." Hessonite says. "Get some of my quartz soldiers to help protect the tournament, and get some of my peridots to upgrade the security cameras there! In case these people attack again, we need to figure out who they are."

"Yes Hessonite." The amethyst says. The quartz and gangster leave the house, leaving Jacob and Hessonite alone. Jacob sits on the couch and puts his head in his hands. Hessonite sits next to him and wraps an arm around him.

"This just ruined my fucking day." Jacob says.

"Being angry won't fix this Jacob." Hessonite says. "Let's just calm down."

"What? Hessonite I can't calm down right now!" Jacob says, still pissed. "Someone out there is trying to take us down, and since they took down Danny, we just lost so much money. They're probably gonna attack Luke soon."

"Don't worry Jacob." Hessonite says. "If these people dare attack Luke's tournament, they will be greeted by death. Once they get dealt with and we take over Delmarva, we will get married and conquer other states. We will win my love."

"I hope you're right Hessonite." Jacob says as he puts his head back in his hands. Hessonite wraps her arms around him and hugs him. She is just as mad as Jacob, this was supposed to be easy for them. She wonders if things will get better, hoping that issue will be resolved soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for more.


	9. Getting ready for the Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and the crew head back to Empire City to figure out where Luke Star is.

///// JUNE 5TH, 2039, 8 a.m. /////

David, Nephrite and Eddie have finally woken up and are packing their stuff. They, including Bismuth and the gems next door, are getting ready to go to Empire City to take down Luke Star and his tournament place. They finally finish packing and exit their room. Just as exit their room, they see Bismuth and the gems leave their room with their stuff. They turn in their keys at the front office of the hotel and get into their vehicles. They drive out of the parking lot and head down to the highway that leads to Empire City. As David was about to change the radio station, he gets a call from Eddie. He grabs his phone and answers the call.

"What's up Eddie?" David asks.

"Hey David, I was wanting to ask if you have finally made up a plan to take down Luke. I'm pretty sure they're gonna have alot of security over there if they know what happened to Danny." Eddie asks.

"Don't worry Eddie, I got a plan." David says. "First we need to figure out where the arena is. Since it's a fighting tournament that attracts people, Luke most likely has posters all around the city that will reveal it's location. When we go inside the building, we'll all need to have roles. Me, you and Nephrite will go on the stands to watch the fight. Peridot will hack the security cameras and Bismuth, along with the gems, will take out the guards. When Luke climbs onto the arena and announces the winner, I'll give the gems the signal to take the guns from the guards and shoot to the roof which will make the audience run off. When we capture Luke, we'll make him tell us where he has his money. Once we destroy the money, we're gonna leave the building before the cops show up."

"Alright sounds good, i'm gonna tell the gems about it." Eddie says.

"Alright, talk to ya later." David says before he ends the call. As David keeps driving down the highway, Nephrite receives a text message from Peridot.

"Hey David?" Nephrite asks.

"Yeah?" David asks.

"Peridot texted me to tell you that we should stay in her house instead of going to a hotel, she also said that she has a tool that we can use." Nephrite says.

"Oh, alright then. Tell her to lead us there, and text Eddie about this too." David says. Nephrite gets back on her phone and texts Peridot to drive ahead of them and lead them to her house. She then texts Eddie about where they are going. David sees Peridot drive ahead of them and follows her throughout the whole car trip.

///// TIME SKIP, 1 hour later. /////

Peridot finally leads them to her home in Empire City. Her home is a Ranch-style house with a garage on it's right side. She also has a garden of dandelions in her front yard. They finally park in her driveway and head inside the house. The inside of her house is very neat. In her living room she has two couches that face each other with a wooden table between them, she also has a fireplace and a flat screen tv in the living room. David, Nephrite and Eddie sit on the couches while the gems stand.

"Alright, everyone stay here, i'll be right back with the tool." Peridot says to everyone. She heads to her bedroom and everyone waits for her in the living room.

"Hey David, when we go look for posters, can we stop by a diner or something? I didn't get breakfast back in Charm City." Eddie says with his hand on his belly.

"Sure, I forgot to get breakfast too." David says, feeling a little stupid since he didn't think about that. David realizes there is another thing he didn't think through. He realizes they should've went for Luke before Danny since Luke is in Empire City, which is closer to his house. There are many times where David doesn't think things through, he just hopes that his plans doesn't get him and the crew in trouble. Peridot finally comes back with something in her arms.

"Taadaa, take a look at this!" Peridot says with pride. The thing in her arms is a remote-controlled drone with a camera on it.

"Oh wow, nice drone." Bismuth says in a impresses tone.

"That's right, it took me a month to make this. It also has a invisibility cloak on it. We could use this to see what's in the tournament building before we go in." Peridot explains to them. 

"Good thinking Peridot, this will help out alot." David says.

"Thanks David." Peridot says with a smile.

"Alright everyone." David says as he stands up. "Me, Nephrite and Eddie will go searching for posters for the tournament arena. Why don't you gems stay here and make some more tools and equipment?"

"Good idea David, I bet me and Peridot can make something really great together." Bismuth says.

"What do you got in mind Bismuth?" Peridot asks.

"Laser blasters to take down the X-silon soldiers." Bismuth says with a smirk. Stars then appear in Peridot's eyes.

"Hehehehe, this is gonna be fun." Peridot says, very excited.

"Alright we'll be back, see ya." David says as he, Nephrite and Eddie head for the door. David opens the door for Nephrite and Eddie and closes the door behind them. They all get in David's car and take off down the road.

"So where are we going to go eat?" Eddie asks.

"We're going to the diner that Peridot works at." David says. "I also need to make up a story to tell Allen so she won't get fired. And if we're lucky, there could be a poster in the diner."

"Okay." Eddie says. "Hey Nephrite, could you give me advice on how to flirt with a gem without her being disgusted or getting uncomfortable?"

"Eddie, you're asking the wrong person for that." David says while trying to pay attention to the road.

"Well uh....for starters Eddie....don't be drunk." Nephrite says, which makes David chuckle and Eddie blush a little.

"Second, don't make yourself look like a predator." Nephrite says. "Flirt in a way that makes you look friendly and can make someone laugh......basically just don't make yourself look weird. You really should be asking David this."

"Oh please Nephrite, Eddie can't flirt to save his life. Even if I teach him, he's still gonna mess it up." David says.

"Come on now David, please teach me." Eddie asks, sounding desperate.

"Why don't I teach you after we're done with this alliance? For now on just stay as a single pringle." David says with a smirk.

"Uugh fine, whatever." Eddie says in a defeated tone.

///// TIME SKIP, 30 minutes later. /////

The trio have finally arrived at the diner. David parks in the parking lot and they step out of the car. When they walk to the entrance, they see a poster of the humans vs. gems tournament next to the door.

"Alright we found one, let's see if it has the location on it." David says as he gets in front of the poster. The poster reads 'Come one, come all, humans and gems alike! Luke Star invites you to the humans vs. gems wrestling tournament located in Harleyson Avenue, near the Le Hotel. Watch humans and gems battle to prove who is the more superior species! Starts today at 7 p.m., 30 dollars a ticket.'

"Alright it's located in Harleyson Avenue, we're gonna hit that place tonight." David says.

"Wow, we're gonna bring down Luke Star just a day after taking down Danny Solomen." Eddie says.

"That's right Eddie, we need to take down this alliance before the crystal gems come back." David says. "Now let's go eat."

"Finally, I feel like I can eat a horse right now!" Eddie says as he heads inside the diner. David and Nephrite follow him inside. Things haven't really changed in the diner, there are still humans and gems eating together. The purple pearl is still working in the diner as well. Turns out the table that David was slammed on got repaired. The trio go take seats near the table that was once damaged. David sees the pearl waitress approach them.

"Hello everyone, may I take your order?" The pearl asks.

"Yes, I would like to have a bacon & cheese omelet, along with a coffee." David says.

"I'll have blueberry pancakes with sweet tea." Eddie says.

"I'll just have french toast....and a glass of water." Nephrite says.

"Thank you, I'll be back with your meals." The pearl says before heading to the kitchen. The bartender, Allen, notices them and walks to them. He appears to have bandages on his face because of the diner fight days ago.

"Hey David, nice to see you." Allen says offering a handshake.

"Allen, good to see you too." David says while shaking his hand. "Good to know you're still working even after that huge fight."

"Yeah man I heard about it too." Eddie says. "I heard a lapis threw a glass bottle at your face, sorry that happened."

"Ah it's alright, besides, my emerald wife didn't marry me for my looks." Allen says with a smile.

"Oh shoot, you're married to a emerald? Dang, those are hard to get." Eddie says.

"Wait..Eddie...you mean to tell us you once flirted with a emerald?" David asks.

"Yeah, once. Let's just say she wasn't pleased on how I commented on her teeth." Eddie says.

"Hehe, yeah it wasn't easy getting into a relationship with my wife. But once we got to know each other, it turned out we had alot in common. Now here I am, happily married to a emerald for 1 year and living the dream." Allen says while running his hand through his long, blonde hair.

"You're very lucky to have her Mr. Allen." Nephrite says with a smile.

"Thank you." Allen says. "So David, do you know where Peridot has been? She hasn't been here for a while and our boss is wondering where she is."

"Oh yeah..she uuhh..." David says. "She hasn't came to work because she had to attend a funeral of one of her gem friends who got shattered after getting hit by a car. She's been grieving since and needs time alone."

"Oh..uhh...I'm sorry for her loss." Allen says. "Just tell her to come here whenever she can, we really need her here."

"I will." David says, glad his story worked.

"Anyway, I gotta get back to work, talk to you soon." Allen says as he heads back to the bar.

"Alright see ya Allen." David says. 5 minutes later the pearl waitress comes to them with their food.

"Here you go, I hope you all enjoy your meals." The pearl says.

"Thank you." David says.

"You're very welcome." The pearl says before leaving them. The trio begin eating their food. While David and Eddie are eating their meals, Nephrite takes a bite of her french toast. Stars appear in her eye.

"Oh wow, by the stars! This is really good." Nephrite says before taking another bite.

"Glad you enjoy it, and I'm glad you're now trying out other food besides chaps." David says before he drinks his coffee. Nephrite smiles and resumes eating. After 15 minutes the trio finally finish eating. David puts money on the table and heads out along with Eddie and Nephrite. They drive back to Peridot's house and head inside.

"Hey we're back! Peridot?" David shouts.

"We're in the living room!" Peridot shouts back. The trio go to the living room and find Peridot, Bismuth and the gems creating laser blasters. "Glad you're back, did you get info on the location of the tournament?" Bismuth asks. "Yep, it's in Harleyson Avenue. We're gonna attack tonight, so I hope you'll be ready for action." David says. "We're always ready for action!" One of the amethysts shouts with pride. The other amethysts shout out 'Yeah!' and clap. "Good, now let's rest and wait till 7 o'clock." David says before sitting down on one of the couches. "Why don't we watch a movie? I've been wanting to show you this 'Doctor Sleep' movie that I have." Peridot says after finishing a laser blaster. "Alright, sounds fun." David says. 15 minutes later the whole crew is watching the movie. While everyone is watching, David is thinking to himself. He wonders how exactly tough the security will be at the tournament. He decides to forget about it and watch the movie, getting his mind off the fact that soon they will be in a huge showdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, make sure to tune in for the next chapter. And yes, I included Doctor Sleep in this because i recently saw it, it was beautiful.


	10. The Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and the crew get ready to take down Luke Star and his tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Readers please read this!: I've been reviewing my chapters and i've seen bad grammar, mistypes and many things that don't make sense. If you detect any of this, please let me know and i shall fix it. If you got any questions, feel free to ask.

///// JUNE 5TH, 2039, 6:30 p.m. /////

David and the crew are in Peridot's house, getting ready to take down Luke Star and bring his tournament to the ground. Peridot has her drone and her hacking equipment in her backpack so they can use it. Bismuth and the gems are loading their laser blasters and putting them in their gemstones just in case if they need it. While everyone is getting ready, David is sitting on a couch and thinking.

'Where does Luke have his money? Does he have a office somewhere in the building that has it? How is the security over there?' David thinks to himself. All this thinking is really hurting his head. He stops thinking and stands up.

"Alright, is everyone ready?" David announces.

"Yep, we are oh so ready." Eddie says with a smile.

"Ok, I've thought more on the plan." David says. "Bismuth. In case if there are soldiers on the roof, you and the gems take care of them. Once you finish with them, you and the gems shape-shift yourselves small so we can get you behind the stands so you can take out the guards inside. Once you scare the audience with the gunshots, get ready to tackle Luke Star in case if he runs off. We need him to tell us where the money is."

"Got it." Bismuth says giving a thumbs up. 

"Alright, let's go everyone." David says as he heads for the door. 

"David wait." Bismuth suddenly says, before bringing out two ear pieces. "I made these earpieces for us to communicate with."

"Oh. Good thinking Bismuth." David says as he takes a earpiece.

"Alright ladies, let's roll!" Eddie says as he heads for the door. He opens it for everyone to exit the house and then closes it once he steps outside.

"Hey Peridot, you can ride in my car with us, you too Eddie." David says.

"Oh thanks David." Peridot says before she heads to David's car. Peridot, Eddie and Nephrite get into David's car with David following suite. Bismuth gets into her RV with the gems and starts the engine. David starts his engine and drives out of the driveway with Bismuth following them. They leave the driveway and start driving to Luke's tournament arena. While David and Nephrite are talking, Eddie decides to start a conversation with Peridot.

"Hey Peridot, we never got to know each other since we met at David's house." Eddie says to her.

"Oh uh...well there's not much to know about me Eddie." Peridot says while looking at her feet. "I'm just a simple era 2 gem who used to serve Blue Diamond. When I received news of the Diamonds making peace with the crystal gems on the colony Rabom-3, I went to Earth so I didn't have to live on that horrible colony. I met David three days before his and Nephrite's wedding and we've been great friends ever since. Any time he needed help with anything that involves technology, I would help him."

"Well Peridot, I have to say you're a really cool gem, even cooler than me." Eddie says.

"Aw don't say that Eddie, the gems told me how...cool..you are." Peridot says. "Bismuth told you tried flirting with a jasper while you were, what you humans say, drunk."

"Heh yeah I did, I guess i'm not really good at it." Eddie says. "Either I'm not good at it or I'm really ugly."

"Eddie that's not true, I think you're...pretty handsome." Peridot says with a tiny blush.

"Heh, thanks Peridot." Eddie says. 

"So Eddie, if you think you're not good at flirting, is there anything else you're good at?" Peridot asks.

"Uuhh yeah. I..got some gem jokes that I thought of." Eddie says.

"Gem jokes huh? Can I hear one?" Peridot asks.

"Sure." Eddie says. "Here's one. What do you call a elite gem that has more than one pearl?.......a pimp."

".......HAAHAHAHAHA! I get it! A pimp owns prostitutes and elites own pearls! They both do what their masters say! It makes sense. hehehehe, good one." Peridot says.

"Hehehe thanks Peridot, I can tell we're gonna get along just fine." Eddie says. They then continue to talk throughout the car trip, getting to know each other even more.

///// TIME SKIP, 25 minutes later /////

David and the crew have finally made it to Harleyson Avenue and parked their cars next to the Tournament building. It's a building that is 37 feet tall and made of bricks. There is a line of humans and gems who are going in to watch the next fight. David and the crew step out of their cars.

"Alright Peridot, bring out your drone so we can see if there are soldiers on the roof." David says.

"On it." Peridot says as she unzips her backpack. She brings out the drone and sets it down on the concrete floor. She brings out her controller and turns it on. She moves the left analog stick and the drone begins flying.

"Activating invisibility cloak." Peridot says. She presses a button on the controller and it turns invisible. Peridot reaches into her backpack and brings out a laptop. She opens it and turns it on. The screen is in the view of the camera on the drone. 

"Here we go." Peridot says. She moves the analog stick and the drone flies up. She moves the drone to view the top of the roof. The camera shows that there are X-silon soldiers and Antiono thugs on the roof.

"You're right David, there's some soldiers up there." Peridot says.

"Alright. Bismuth, you and the gems know what to do." David says.

"We'll be back." Bismuth says before making weapons with her hands. She climbs up to the roof with the gems and hops up there. David, Nephrite, Eddie and Peridot wait patiently for them to return.

"Hey David, wanna hear this gem joke I told Peridot?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah! It's really funny!" Peridot says.

"Alright, let's hear it." David says.

"Ok. what do you call a elite gem that has more than one pearl?........a pimp." Eddie says. David snickers at first then chuckles, while Nephrite is confused.

"Heh, wow that's so stupid." David says, trying to stop himself from laughing.

"I..don't get it, what's a pimp?" Nephrite asks.

"Oh yeah, I didn't teach you that. You see, a pimp is-" David is interrupted by Bismuth and the gems dropping next to them.

"We took care of the thugs. We also bubbled the X-silon soldiers and sent them to my house." Bismuth says.

"Good job Bismuth." David says. "Now Peridot, I need you to fly the drone inside the building so we can see what we're dealing with."

"I'm on it." Peridot says. With the invisibility cloak still on, Peridot flies the drone into the building through a open window. Peridot and the crew look at the laptop in order to see what's inside. Just as expected, there is a wrestling arena in the middle with stands next to the walls of the building, with people sitting on them. There are Antiono thugs between the stands with rifles, there's also cameras in every corner of the building. Right in front of the arena is Luke Star sitting near a table with a brown pearl with short hair sitting next to him, who also has her gemstone on her left eye.

"Well what do you know, the Star himself." David says as he sees Luke through Peridot's laptop.

"Hey Peridot, can you move the camera around the arena so we can see who's fighting who?" Eddie asks.

"Sure Eddie." Peridot asks. She moves the drone around and views the left side of the arena. The camera shows a muscular man with slicked-back blond hair, a tan colored mustache, blue eyes, multiple black hairs on his upper chest and arms, red underwear, and dark red boots with violet soles. 

"Oh shit, that's Handsome Hank! Who is he fighting?" Eddie asks with concern in his voice.

"Hold on." Peridot says as she moves the drone to face the right side of the arena. The camera shows a gem who is tall, bulky and warrior-like. She has a spiky white mane, shaped similarly to the scattered patterns over her form. She has only one eye, round in shape, and no nose. Her outfit consists of a black breastplate with shoulder pads, shorts in the same color, and boots. Her waist and thighs are uncovered. She also has her gemstone on her chest.

"Holy hell, that's a snowflake obsidian! Wait...Hank is gonna fight her? Dude he is gonna get his ass handed to him." Eddie says in shock.

"Definitely, but we need to stay on task." David says. "Peridot, can you disable the cameras?"

"Sure." Peridot says. She flies the drone back to them and puts it in David's car. She then gets on her laptop and begins hacking the cameras.

"Can you hurry it up Peridot? Me, Nephrite and David need to be able to get tickets." David says.

"I'll try." Peridot says, trying to stay focused. She presses two keys together and holds them for a couple of seconds.

"I finished." Peridot says as she closes her laptop, little did she know that the cameras immediately got turned back on without the red lights on......

"Alright." David says. "Ya'll go ahead and shape-shift yourselves small and get into my and Eddie's pockets."

"Ok, here we go." Bismuth says. Bismuth, Peridot and the gems shape-shift themselves to the size of pebbles and start climbing up to David's and Eddie's backpockets.

"Ok we're in." Bismuth says in David's left backpocket.

"Alright, let's go everyone." David says as he gets into the line. Eddie and Nephrite get right behind him and follow him in the line. They finally get to the front entrance of the building. There is a guard sitting behind a desk right next to the entrance.

"30 dollars please." The guards says. David hands the guard 90 dollars.

"The two behind me are with me." David tells the guard.

"Very well, go on in. Next!" The guard says. The trio head inside and take seats on the stand that's on the left side of the building. David sits right between Nephrite and Eddie.

"Damn, those are some expensive ass tickets!" Eddie says.

"You think that is bad? Check out the price for video game controllers." David says.

"Of course you don't think it's so bad, you got yourself a good paying job!" Eddie says.

"Yeah, I used to." David says. "I got fired recently because they decided they want machines to work for them and now I don't know where I'm going to work."

"Ooohh, that explains why you are willing to take down this alliance." Eddie says. "I'm...sorry David."

"It's alright, I'm gonna try to find a job soon." David says.

"Maybe you could work at a Chaps factory?" Nephrite suggests. David looks at his wife with a smirk and a eyebrow raised.

"Are you wanting me to work there so I can get you free chaps?" David asks.

"Umm...maybe..." Nephrite says with a tiny blush on her face. Both David and Eddie snicker at her.

"Seriously, what's with it with you Nephrites and Chaps?" Eddie asks.

"I just really really like Chaps, that's all really." Nephrite says with a blush still on her face.

"Hehe, alright whatever you say." Eddie says.

"Oh shit, hey bismuth. Are ya'll ready to get behind the stands?" David asks as looks at his backpockets, who forgot about the gems who are in his and Eddie's pockets.

"Yeah, we've been waiting for you to tell us when to go." Bismuth says in a annoyed tone.

"Ok, ya'll go ahead." David says. Bismuth and the gems then climb out of their pockets. They land on the floor still super tiny and run around the place to get behind the stands. They then shape-shift back to their original sizes. David puts on the earpiece that he took from Bismuth.

"David, can you hear me?" Bismuth says through her earpiece.

"Yep, loud and clear." David says.

"Good, me and the gems are in position." Bismuth says.

"Alright. Take out the guards while the fight is on so nobody notices you." David says.

"Got it." Bismuth responds. David sees Luke Star get out of his chair along with the pearl next to him. He picks up a mic that was on the table and gets on the arena with the pearl. The pearl wraps her arm around his and Luke raises the mic to his mouth.

"Hey Empire City! How are we doing today!!" Luke says. All the people in the stands cheer and clap.

"Good! Are you ready to see humans and gems battle!!" The audience once again cheer and clap.

"Good! That's music to my ears!" Luke says with a big smile. "Now, as you all know, this is the championship fight. Whoever wins will walk home with a suitcase of 100,000 dollars!" The pearl next to Luke reaches into her gemstone and brings out a suitcase with a money sign on it and holds it up to the air. The audience claps and the pearl puts the suitcase back in her gemstone.

"Now before the fight starts, I just wanna say something." Luke says. "I wanna thank the new people who are have came tonight and the people who have came here since day 1. You people mean so much to me. I'm so happy that you people have agreed that humans battling gems can be pretty epic. This place wouldn't be here without you all. So as a gift to you all, when you leave this building, you will be given a 50 dollar giftcard!" The audience cheers and claps loud.

"50 dollars? The hell are these people gonna do with 50 dollars?" Eddie asks himself. David hears him and snickers.

"Thank you. Now, WHO'S READY FOR A FIGHT?!?" Luke yells into the mic. The audience roars in cheer and clap.

"Awesome!" Luke says. He then points to the corner where Handsome Hank is. "In this corner, the champion of the humans, and the famous partner of Dashing Danny, HANDSOME HANK!" Most of the audience cheers and Hank waves at them. Luke then points to the corner opposite of Hank.

"In this corner, the champion of the gems, who is one of the strongest of her kind, SNOWFLAKE OBSIDIAN!" Hank yells into the mic. The whole audience cheers and Snowflake waves and flexes. Hank and Snowflake then walk to the center of the arena with Luke between them. Two Antiono thugs walk to Hank with silver gloves and boots. They put the gloves and boots on the floor of the arena and leave. Hank puts on the gloves and boots. The gloves and boots spark and light up in blue.

"Oh my stars, those gloves and boots are made out of gem-tech!" Nephrite says.

"Well, that explains how humans fight against the gems here." Eddie says, just as shocked as Nephrite.

"Alright you two, you know the rules." Luke says to Hank and Snowflake. "No insulting each other's species. No trying to kill one another...and uh...you know the rest."

"May the best wrestler win." Hank says as he offers Snowflake a handshake.

"I plan too." Snowflake says in a deep yet feminine voice as she shakes Hank's hand. Hank and Snowflake both walk to their corners. Luke and the brown pearl walk close to the ropes of the arena and Luke puts the mic near his mouth.

"FIGHT!" Luke yells before he and the pearl exit the arena. The fighting bell rings three times and the audience roars in cheer as Hank and Snowflake begin wrestling.

"Alright Bismuth, take out the guards." David says into his earpiece.

"On it." Bismuth replies. David, Nephrite and Eddie continue to watch the match go on. David is impressed by how Hank is handling Snowflake, he has managed to dodge many of her charges and punches. Hank stands with his arms out, trying to think of a way to defeat Snowflake. Snowflake charges at Hank but he dodges. He jumps onto her back and wraps his arms around her neck. Snowflake tries to reach Hank off but fails. Hank's gloves glow a little and he manages to slam Snowflake onto the ground and have her in a pin. The audience screams as their reaction.

"Hoolly shit!" Eddie exclaims while David and Nephrite have shocked expressions on their faces.

"Hey David, we took down the guards." Bismuth says to David through his earpiece. David looks around and sees that the guards are gone.

"Alright good job, I'll let you know when to attack." David says as he continues to watch the match. Snowflake struggles to get Hank off because of his gloves.

"Tap out!" Hank says to her.

"No!" Snowflake yells to him. "I'll never surrender to a human!" She manages to hit Hank with the back of her head, causing him to release her and groan in pain. Snowflake tries to grab Hank by his chest but he manages to grab her hand. He struggles to hold back Snowflake. He gets up slowly while still holding back Snowflake. Hank throws Snowflake's hand back, causing her to stumble back. She charges at him but he dodges once again. Hank jumps onto her back again and wraps his arms around her neck. Hank's gloves glow brighter than before and he manages to slam Snowflake onto the ground in 2 seconds and have her in a pin. The audience yells because of how impressive Hank is. Hank wraps his legs around Snowflake's belly and his boots light up bright.

"Come on! tap out!" Hank says, struggling to keep Snowflake down. Snowflake grunts while she struggles to get Hank off her. She is in a pin and he's using the gloves and boots at the same time, she obviously has no choice. She slams her hand on the ground a couple of times, showing she has given up. Hank lets go of her and the bell rings. The audience roars in excitement as Hank waves to them in celebration.

"Holy fuck! We just witnessed a human defeat a huge gem!" Eddie yells while David and Nephrite are still shocked. Hank takes off the gloves and boots and wipes the sweat off his forehead. Snowflake gets up while Luke and the brown pearl enter the arena.

"Humans and gems! We have a winner!" Luke announces while raising Hank's hand into the air. The audience erupts in cheer and Hank throws his fist into the air. Luke lets go of his hand.

"Well done Hank, you've won the humans vs gems wrestling tournament. Give him his prize pearl." Luke says. The brown pearl brings out the money suitcase from her gemstone.

"Bismuth! Shoot now!" David yells into his earpiece. Just as the brown pearl was about to give Hank the suitcase, gunshots can be heard all around and the audience screams and runs outside in fear. Hank and Snowflake run outside while Luke and the brown pearl are scared.

"Who the hell?!" Luke exclaims. He all of a sudden gets tackled by David while the brown pearl gets tackled by Nephrite. Bismuth and the gems then leave the stands and climb onto the arena.

"Hello Mr. Star." David says.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Luke yells.

"The same guy who took down Danny Solomen." David says with a grin.

"You?! It was you who did that?! You and these gems?!" Luke asks in a pissed off tone.

"That's right." David says. David then gets off of Luke. Bismuth takes Luke and brings him to his knees. Nephrite then brings the brown pearl to her knees as well.

"Why would you want to attack me?! What the fuck did I do to deserve this?!" Luke says.

"I know who you are Luke." David says. "You're a smug, greedy human who works for Jacob Antiono and Hessonite."

"The hell are you talking about?! I'm not greedy!" Luke says while he points to himself.

"Yes you are." David says. "You make humans and gems fight each other so you can get filthy rich and help Antiono and Hessonite take over Delmarva."

"Besides, something tells me you are hiding something." Eddie says while pointing to Luke.

"What?" Luke says, acting clueless. Eddie brings out his gem destabilizer and activates it. He then points it at the brown pearl.

"Bring out the suitcase!" Eddie demands to the pearl. The pearl doesn't do anything.

"Don't you hurt her!" Luke yells.

"Bring out the suitcase or I'll fucking crack you!" Eddie yells to the pearl. The pearl gets frightened and brings out the case. Eddie puts his weapon away and takes the case. He opens it and studies the dollar bills.

"Hah...wow, you lying son of a bitch." Eddie says before he drops the suitcase with the money falling out of it. "It's all counterfeit money!"

"Counterfeit money?" Bismuth asks.

"Fake money that is printed." Eddie explains.

"Ooohh." Bismuth says.

"Tell us where your money vault is Luke." David says as he activates his gem destabilizer.

"Kiss my ass you prick!" Luke says.

"Hehe, I was hoping you would say that." Peridot says. She then brings out a translucent, reddish-pink tube with a red crystalline stopper with a liquid chemical in it out of her backpack.

"The hell is that?" Eddie asks.

"Fire salts." Peridot says with a grin. "I figured we could use this for some interrogation." Eddie looks at the pearl and gets a idea.

"Good thinking Peridot. Give it here." Eddie says. Peridot gives the fire salts to Eddie. Eddie walks to the brown pearl.

"You must be Luke's girlfriend, wanna tell us where his money is?" Eddie asks the pearl.

"Never!" The pearl says in a angry voice.

"Alright, more fun for us." Eddie says. "Bismuth, could you hold Luke's right arm please?"

"Uuhh...yeah sure." Bismuth says before she gets what Eddie is gonna do. She gets a tight hold on Luke's right arm.

"What are you planning?" David asks.

"Don't worry, this will help us." Eddie says. Eddie holds Luke's left arm and takes the stopper off the fire salts tube.

"Wanna tell us now?" Eddie asks the pearl. The pearl sits in silence.

"Ok then." Eddie says. He pours the fire salts onto Luke's arm, causing Luke to scream in pain as the fire salts burn his arm. The brown pearl covers her mouth with her hands. David and the others are shocked by what Eddie is doing.

"Tell us where the money is!" Eddie exclaims at the pearl. He pours more fire salts on Luke's arm, causing him to scream louder as the fire salts tear his skin up.

"Your boyfriend's life is on the line because of you! Tell us where it is!" Eddie says. He pours even more fire salts on Luke's arm, causing him to scream and cry as his skin gets teared apart and blood begins coming out of his arm. The brown pearl begins crying.

"It's in the warehouse next to this building! Please stop hurting him!" The pearl yells as she cries.

"Thank you." Eddie says as he lets go of Luke and gives Peridot the tube. Luke continues to cry as his arm keeps bleeding. Bismuth takes out a pink tube from her gemstone and pours the liquid on Luke's arm, making it heal almost instantly.

"You have rose quartz tears with you?" Peridot asks Bismuth.

"Yep, I was given it just in case some gems got cracked." Bismuth explains. She then let's go of Luke. Luke clenches his left arm with some tears still in his eyes.

"Just wait till Jacob and Hessonite hear about this, they'll hunt you down and kill you fuckers!" Luke says.

"That will be our problem." Bismuth says before she punches Luke on the back of his head, knocking him out. Nephrite poofs the brown pearl and sends her to David's house in a bubble.

"Alright, let's head to the warehouse and destroy the money." David says. The crew then exit the building. When they exit the building, they find a bunch of X-silon soldiers heading towards them.

"Oh shit." David says. "Bismuth! you and the gems take care of them while me, Nephrite and Eddie head over to the warehouse!"

"Alright, we'll cover you." Bismuth says. "Laser blasters everyone!" Bismuth and the gems brings out their laser blasters and begin shooting at the X-silon soldiers. The X-silon soldiers bring out their swords and deflect the lasers. David, Nephrite and Eddie head over to the warehouse while Bismuth and the gems continue to fight. They go to the back of the warehouse and find a door. David opens the door and they enter the warehouse. When David turns on the lights, the room lights up and stacks of money can be seen all over on the middle of the floor.

"Holy fucking shit! That's gotta be at least 5 or 6 million!" Eddie exclaims. Eddie then sees a bunch of jerry cans on the wall of the back entrance.

"Hey guys, let's use these to destroy the money!" Eddie says as he grabs a jerry can.

"Good idea." David says. He and Nephrite grab jerry cans and begin helping Eddie pour the gasoline. 2 minutes later, they finish. David takes out his destabilizer and turns it on. He hits the cash with it, causing the electricity to hit the gasoline and ignite the cash. David, Nephrite and Eddie leave the warehouse with the money burning. When they get back to the entrance of the tournament arena, they see that Bismuth and the gems have defeated the X-silon soldiers and are sending them away in bubbles.

"Alright everyone, let's get outta here!" David says. They get in their cars and drive off. While they are driving back to Peridot's house, they see cop cars past by them.

"Well, we did it. Jacob's underbosses are done with." David says as he drives. "I still can't believe you used fire salts on Luke, Eddie."

"Well what did you expect me to do? That was the only way we could get info, at least Bismuth healed him." Eddie says.

"I have to say Eddie, you using fire salts to get info was very clever." Peridot says in a impressed tone.

"Thank you Peridot." Eddie says. "See? even she agrees that it was a great choice."

"Alright then." David says. "Let's head back to Peridot's house and have a sleepover, then we'll go after Hessonite's underbosses."

"Sleepover?" Nephrite asks.

"Yeah, it's when you stay at your friends house for the night." David explains.

"And do what?" Nephrite asks.

"Watch movies, play games, basically just have fun." David explains.

"Sounds nice." Nephrite says with a smile.

"It is, definitely is." David says. He continues to drive and the moon shines bright upon the people who will soon become the hunted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two down, two to go. Thanks for reading, next chapter will be a Jacob and Hessonite chapter so stay tuned.


	11. Freaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Hessonite receive horrible news once again as they are having fun.

///// JUNE 5TH, 2039, 9 p.m. /////

Jacob, Hessonite, Emerald and Morganite are in Jacob's mansion playing Wii Sports bowling in the living room. Emerald and Morganite both needed to take a break from their jobs in their towns so Jacob and Hessonite invited them over. Jacob is glad that they decided to come over, he wants to get his mind off of Danny Solomen so he can calm down. He believes that since the security at Luke's tournament place is strong, they can continue to get money for guns and to pay the bills. Right now the bowling game is getting close to a end with Hessonite being in first place. It's now Emerald's turn to bowl. She is extremely focused and is determined to get a strike.

"Ok..let's move to the right and aim for here." Emerald whispers to herself as she figures out how she wants to take her shot.

"Remember to press A if you want to change your direction." Jacob says as he sits with Hessonite on the couch.

"Try not to throw the remote back this time." Morganite teases as she sits at the far left end of the couch.

"Shut up." Emerald says in a annoyed tone. Morganite and the others snicker in response. After some calculating, Emerald bowls her shot and her score for her shot is 4/4.

"Wow Emerald, you still haven't gotten a strike, you're going off-color." Morganite teases.

"Alright Morganite, let's see you do better." Emerald says as she takes a seat on the couch. Morganite then gets up and takes her turn. She takes her time to aim the bowling ball. She bowls and knocks down 4 pins.

"Heh, i'm off-color?" Emerald says in a cocky tone.

"I'm not done yet." Morganite says with a smirk. She bowls again and knocks down the other 5 pins, getting a spare. Morganite looks at Emerald with a smirk and Emerald rolls her eyes.

"You too may be good, but I'm better than both of you combined." Hessonite says as she gets up to take her final turn. She adjusts her aim for a little bit. She finally bowls and gets a strike.

"Holy shit Hessonite, you managed to get all 12 strikes." Jacob says in a impressed tone.

"Like I said Jacob, never underestimate a Hessonite." Hessonite says with a smirk as she sits down to him. The score shows and it shows that Emerald's score is 210, Morganite's is 220, Jacob's is 250 and Hessonite's is 300.

"Well, I hope we all had fun." Jacob says.

"Yes, even though I may not have won, I enjoyed playing." Emerald says. "And I have to say, I've underestimated you humans. I use to think humans where stupid organics who deserve to die, but now I've realized that humans like you have potential when entertainment like this is created. I've also used to think humans were manipulative because of Pink and how my bismuth left me, but now my views have changed and I'm glad that you allowed me to help you in this. I'll take you over a pearl any day of the week."

"Uuuhh...thanks." Jacob says, not knowing how to respond.

"I have to agree with Emerald on the potential thing." Morganite says. "Things like Wii sports and drugs have impressed me. I'm glad that I'm part of this alliance."

"Good, glad that you enjoy this alliance." Jacob says. "I'm glad that we all can get along, I don't think-" Jacob is interrupted by the sound of the front door being knocked on. He opens it and finds the same Antiono thug and X-silon soldier from before right there.

"What are you two doing here?" Jacob asks.

"Can we come in? We got some important news." The Antiono thug says.

"Ok come on." Jacob says as he heads to the living room. The thug and soldier then enter and head on over to the living room.

"What is it?" Jacob asks.

"Uuhh sir. We hate to say this to you since you appear to be having a good time, but....Luke Star is in jail." The thug says. Jacob instantly becomes extremely pissed while Hessonite and her underbosses have shocked expressions on their faces.

"What? Are you fucking kidding me?!? You can't be serious!!" Jacob shouts in anger towards the thug.

"It's..true sir, we saw it on the news. The arena has been shut down. When we went to go check the warehouse after the police left, it turns out the people who attacked burned all of the money that Luke was earning." The thug explains. Jacob is now so pissed he is shaking. 

"Fuuuck! Fucking damnit! Fuck!" Jacob yells in anger while shaking. "W-where's my smokes? I need a cigarette right fucking now or I'll start freaking out."

"But Jacob, you promised your family you would stop smoking." Hessonite says as she stands up.

"Hessonite please! I need a smoke! It helps me calm down!" Jacob says in a desperate voice. Hessonite then pulls out a pack of cigarettes from her gem. She gives it to him and he pulls out a cigarette from it. He puts it in his mouth and takes the lighter that's with it. He lights up his cigarette and smokes it.

"I can't fucking believe this. Both of my underbosses are in jail." Jacob says while rubbing his head.

"That's correct Mr. Antiono, however, we finally know who has been attacking us." The X-silon soldiers says.

"You do?" Hessonite asks.

"Yes Hessonite. When we checked the arena building after the police left, we checked the cameras and it turns out that they recorded who took down the place." The soldier explains.

"Show us." Hessonite demands. The X-silon soldier then pulls out a tablet out of her gem. Hessonite takes the tablet and holds it where she and Jacob can see. The tablet shows a recording of David and his crew interrogating Luke. Both Emerald and Morganite get up to see what they're watching.

"Fuckin hell, it's some wannabe crystal gems." Jacob says.

"A gem team led by a human dares to attack us?" Emerald asks in disbelief. The recording ends and Hessonite sets the tablet on the table.

"Ok uuhh...you." Jacob says to the thug. "Get whatever men we have left to go help Emerald and Morganite."

"Yes sir." The thug says.

"You two are ok with my men helping right?" Jacob asks Hessonite's underbosses.

"Uh yes, they can help put the gem tech crates into my ships." Emerald says.

"Yes of course, they can definitely help with growing weed." Morganite says.

"Ok good." Jacob says after taking another smoke out of his cigarette. "You two go ahead and leave."

"Yes sir." The thug says before he and the X-silon soldier leave the mansion.

"It's best that me and Morganite head to our cities to upgrade our security." Emerald says.

"Very well, good luck to you both." Hessonite says. Both Emerald and Morganite then leave the building. Jacob sits on the couch and Hessonite sits next to him.

"I can't believe this is happening, we have lost so much damn money." Jacob says, rubbing his eyes.

"I think we should save our money as much as we can." Hessonite suggests.

"I agree, but now we have no way to earn money." Jacob says. "I-...I'm scared Hessonite, I'm afraid these people are actually gonna bring us down."

"Nonsense Jacob." Hessonite tells him. "We still have injectors getting made and a whole gem faction to help fight. We will defeat these people and continue to thrive. We'll find a way to recover from this." Jacob looks at her with tears in his eyes. He looks so worried and scared. Hessonite wraps her arms around him and hugs him. Hessonite cannot do anything except allow Jacob to cry on her chest, she just hopes things will get better in the future, but only a sapphire can know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Make sure to tune in to the next chapter.


	12. Shootout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and the crew decide to have breakfast at Ocean Town, but are met with a surprise.

///// JUNE 6TH, 2039, 7 a.m. /////

It's early in the morning at Peridot's house. David and Nephrite are sleeping together on a couch while Bismuth and the gems are sleeping on the living room floor. Eddie was supposed to be sleeping on the other couch but he is nowhere to be seen. David then finally wakes up and opens his eyes. He looks at his chest and sees Nephrite sleeping on him with a blanket covering them. Nephrite is sleeping peacefully, which makes David smile.

'She looks so cute when she sleeps.' David thinks to himself, but then realizes they need to get up so they can go after Hessonite's underbosses. He nudges Nephrite on her shoulder. Nephrite groans and picks her head up to look at David. She opens her eye and smiles.

"Good morning." David says with a smile.

"Morning Davey." Nephrite says while she has a sleepy expression on her face. David kisses her and she kisses back. Nephrite takes the blanket off of them and gets off of David to stand up. David gets up and stretches his back while Nephrite stretches her arms.

"So now that we took down Jacob's underbosses, which one of Hessonite's underbosses should we start with first?" Nephrite asks David.

"We're gonna start with Emerald, we need to save the humans in her labor factories." David says. Nephrite nods and notices that Eddie is not in the living room.

"Where's Eddie?" Nephrite asks. David notices that Eddie is nowhere in sight. They then hear noises coming from the kitchen.

"Well that answers your question." David says. They both walk to the kitchen and David accidentally steps on Bismuth's head, waking her up.

"Oooww." Bismuth says right after she got stepped on.

"Oh sorry Bismuth, didn't see you there." David says felling sorry.

"What time is it?" Bismuth says as she gets up.

"7 o'clock." David says.

"Are we getting ready to leave?" Bismuth asks.

"Yep. Go ahead and wake up the gems. Me and Nephrite are going to the kitchen." David says.

"Alright." Bismuth says. David and Nephrite head to the kitchen while Bismuth wakes the gems up. Bismuth nudges a amethyst's shoulder with her foot.

"Hey wake up, time to get ready." Bismuth says.

"Rrrrr, five more minutes." The amethyst says as she holds her blanket.

"Amethyst you're a gem, you don't even need sleep." Bismuth says, not wanting to deal with the quartz's nonsense.

"Doesn't mean I can't!" The amethyst says. David and Nephrite are now in the kitchen. They find Eddie and Peridot talking to each other while sitting near the kitchen table. There appears to be some kind of explosives on the table. Eddie and Peridot then notice David and Nephrite.

"Mornin you two." Eddie says.

"Mornin, what are you two doing?" David asks.

"We're just talking about Luke and the arena." Eddie says.

"Are those explosives?" Nephrite asks.

"That's correct." Peridot says. "While you guys were asleep, I stayed up all night making these sticky bombs, just in case if we ever need them."

"Cool." David says. "I'm still shocked that you did that Eddie, you're lucky Bismuth had rose tears or the police would've wonder why Luke had a burnt arm."

"Well, you gotta do what ya gotta do." Eddie says. "So who's next on our list?"

"Emerald, all the way in Ocean Town." David says. "Right now let's get breakfast."

"Can we go to the Waffle Kingdom restaurant in Ocean Town? I heard their waffles are the best." Eddie asks.

"Yeah sure." David says. "And while we are eating there, we're gonna discuss on how to take down Emerald's factories."

"Alright then, let's take this banshee down." Eddie says as he gets up. Peridot takes her backpack and puts the bombs in it.

"Hey David. We're now going after elite gems. They will put up more of a fight than Luke and Danny. Please be careful if you ever confront them on your own." Nephrite tells her husband, a little worried.

"I will Nephrite, I know how dangerous elites can be." David says to assure her.

"Don't worry about David, he'll be fine. If he managed to make it this far, he can definitely make it to the end." Eddie says to his gem sister-in-law.

"Thanks Eddie." Nephrite says.

"Hey Bismuth! You and the gems ready?" David shouts from the kitchen.

"Yeah, hold on!" Bismuth shouts back. She finally arrives in the kitchen with the gems behind her. The gems appear very sleepy.

"Sorry, took me a while just to get these rockheads to get up." Bismuth says in a annoyed tone. "Who are we going after?"

"Emerald, the one with the labor factories." David says.

"Oh...ok then." Bismuth says with concern in her face.

"Alright ladies, let's save us some humans!" Eddie says as he heads outside to his car. David and the rest follow him. They get in their cars and drive out of Peridot's driveway, heading over to the former destroyed town known as Ocean Town.

///// TIME SKIP, 2 HOURS LATER /////

After driving on the highway for a while, David and the crew have finally made it to Ocean Town. Ocean Town has had a rough history. There was a uncontrollable fire that destroyed the town decades ago. But ever since 2016, Ocean town has been repaired and is still doing great to this day. Nobody really knows why it is called Ocean Town, some people think it's because of the famous aquarium that it has in the north. The people in Ocean Town are cheery in the day, but they don't to come out at night since the Antiono gang likes to come out at night and cause trouble. 

David and the crew have made it to Waffle Kingdom. It's a regular sized restaurant with a picture of a waffle with a crown on in the big sign next to it. The crew then park in the driveway and head inside to get some food. There are people inside the restaurant eating, along with a couple of human/gem couples that can be seen. One of them is a man with a topaz who have a baby in a baby chair, which David assumes that they decided to adopt so they can still be together. There's also a red zircon waitress who is giving out food to the people. David, Nephrite, Eddie, Peridot and Bismuth sit at table 1 while the gems go sit at different tables. The red zircon then walks to table 1.

"Hello everyone, may I take your orders?" The zircon asks.

"I'll have regular waffles." David says.

"So will I." Nephrite says.

"I'll have the Cinnamon Roll waffles." Bismuth says.

"I'll take the Banana bread waffles." Peridot says while she looks at the menu.

"Give me the Golden Waffle." Eddie says, a little excited.

"Very well, I shall return with your meals." The zircon says before she heads to the kitchen.

"So what's the plan Davey?" Eddie asks. "How do we take down the green vampire and her haunted houses?"

David snickers and responds.

"Well, first we need to figure out where the labor factories are." David explains. "If we find some Antiono thugs or X-silon soldiers, they should lead us to them. Once we get inside one of them, we need to find the room that has the humans who are forced to make the gem tech. When we take out the guards and free the humans, we need to destroy the gem tech that has been produced. If they already have ships loaded with gem tech to transport, we'll use Peridot's bombs to blow them up."

"Aah, a search/rescue/destroy type of mission. I dig it." Eddie says with a smirk.

"But that's not it." David immediately says. "If the ships with gem tech take off early, we need to tail them and find out where they are dealing at. Once we interrupt the deal, we need to destroy the gem tech and the injector parts that they want to buy."

"Heh. Sounds like a 'drug deal gone wrong' type of thing. This is gonna be fun." Eddie says.

"You said it Eddie, I can't wait to try out those bombs." Peridot says, pointing to her car that has her backpack. After a couple of minutes pass, the zircon waitress comes back with their meals.

"Here you all go, enjoy your meals." The zircon says as she hands them their food.

"Thank you ma'am." David says before he starts eating. The zircon leaves and the crew starts digging in to their food. Just as Peridot wipes her mouth with a napkin, she looks out the window and sees two black cars and two car sized ships park outside. She gets frightened as she sees Antiono thugs and X-silon soldiers step out of their vehicles.

"Guys? Guys look!!" Peridot exclaims while pointing out the window. David, Nephrite, Eddie and Bismuth see the thugs and soldiers approach the restaurant.

"The hell are they doing here?" Eddie asks with his mouth full of waffle. The thugs and soldiers then line up and aim their rifles and blasters towards the restaurant. 

"Shit! Get down!" David yells. David, Nephrite, Eddie, Peridot and Bismuth all take cover behind their table. The thugs and soldiers then shoot up the restaurant with bullets and lasers, attempting to kill David and his crew. The people who were eating get frightened and lay on the floor, trying to avoid fire. Glass gets thrown everywhere as the shots go by. 

"Holy fuck! What the actual fuck!" Eddie shouts as he stays in cover while the shots go by. David brings out his gem destabilizer. While the thugs and soldiers keep shooting, one amethyst soldier puts her fingers on her earpiece.

"Emerald, we found the human and his team." The amethyst says.

"Good. Make sure you kill them, Hessonite is counting on me to relieve Jacob of his anxiety." Emerald says back. The thugs and soldiers keep shooting and Eddie brings out his gem destabilizer. The shooting stops and a Antiono thug with a fedora begins speaking.

"Alright, come on out! There's no point in hiding! We know you and your crew are the ones who took down Danny and Luke! We got it on camera! Come on out with your hands up!" He yells. David is now not only scared, but confused.

"Peridot, you said you disabled the cameras!" David whispers.

"I did! They...must've had a back-up system or something..." Peridot whispers back, just as confused as David.

"What are we gonna do? We can't surrender!" Eddie whispers.

"Don't worry, me and the gems got this." Bismuth whispers. She turns her head to the gems and nods to them, signaling them to bring out their blasters.

"Go inside and find them." The amethyst with the earpiece says. The thugs and soldiers start walking to the entrance of the restaurant. 

"Now!" They here someone shout. They then get greeted by lasers getting shot at them from the restaurant. The soldiers get poofed by the lasers but the thugs manage to retreat and hide behind one of the cars.

"What are you doing?! Get back here!" The amethyst with the earpiece says. She then gets by a laser and poofs, her earpiece falling onto the ground. The thugs who are hiding behind a car are too scared to look.

"I'm gonna look. Get ready." The thug with the fedora says. When he looks, he sees Bismuth at the other side of the car. Bismuth kicks the car towards them. The car hits them and makes them fly towards a garbage container. They collide with the garbage container and instantly get knocked out. Everyone in the restaurant finally stop hiding in cover. The zircon waitress approaches David.

"Thank you for dealing with them, those thugs have been causing alot of trouble here." The zircon says.

"No problem ma'am, we're actually here to get rid of them." David says. "All we ask is when the police arrive, don't tell them we did it, tell them it was the crystal gems."

"Very well, thank you again." The zircon says. David then hands her the money for their food. David and the others head outside to meet with Bismuth.

"You alright Bismuth?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah...yeah I'm alright." Bismuth says.

"I can't believe they figured out who we are, they're gonna start looking for us throughout the town." David says.

"Then we need to hurry this up, wher-" Eddie is interrupted by noises coming from the earpiece. They hear a voice come from it.

"Amethyst report! Amethyst! Have you taken down the target?" Emerald says. David puts the earpiece on his ear.

"Hello Emerald." David says.

"Who are you?" Emerald asks in a alarmed tone.

"The human who took down Danny Solomen and Luke Star." David says. "You can call me David."

"Well, David, want to explain yourself?" Emerald says.

"I know all about Jacob and Hessonite's alliance, me and my friends." David says. "If you think we'll allow you to take over Delmarva, you are dead wrong."

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into David, I'm a elite gem, I will not fall as easily as Danny and Luke. Why don't you spare yourself the trouble, go back home, and leave us be?" Emerald says, trying to sound threatening.

"That's not happening Emerald." David says. "Me and my friends are gonna stay here in this town. We're gonna find you, and we're gonna free the humans from your factories."

"Why would you want to help these humans? They're criminals!" Emerald asks.

"They're being more punished then they should be, and we won't allow it." David says. "You better arm yourself Emerald, cause this human is coming for you."

"Oh I'm scared David, real terrified." Emerald says sarcastically. "Good luck finding me human."

The call ends and the earpiece turns off. David throws it on the ground and smashes it. Bismuth has a extremely worried face but nobody notices.

"Hey guys, check this out!" David hears Eddie say. He looks up and sees Eddie looting one of the thugs. Eddie pulls out a folded map. He opens it and inspects it.

"Look! It's a map of the town that shows the locations of the factories!" Eddie says as he walks to them. He holds out the map so everyone can see. The map shows three red circles that indicate the factory locations. The circle in the west is big and has 'Emerald' written on it.

"That must be where Emerald is, right now we should take down the other two before we go for her." David says. "Let's get out of here before the cops show up and go to a hotel."

"Good idea, I could use some rest after that shootout." Eddie says. They all get in their cars and drive off, heading to the hotel that is 8 miles away. Nephrite notices that David looks really angry while he is driving.

"David? Are you ok?" Nephrite asks. David then takes a deep breathe.

"Not really Nephrite, I'm upset that Emerald's soldiers almost killed us." David says. "I can't wait to take her down."

"Why don't we watch a movie when we get to the hotel so you can calm down?" Nephrite suggests.

"Good idea, thank you for looking out for me." David says with a little smile.

"You're welcome honey." Nephrite says before she kisses David on the cheek. She sits back on her chair and gets on her phone. David continues to drive down the road with the others following him, hoping that they won't get attacked again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Make sure to tune in to the next chapter when David and the crew go after the minor labor factories.


	13. Eddie and the gems: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and the gems go after the east factory while David, Nephrite and Peridot go after the north factory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late post, i wanted to take a little break. Please note that there may be times where i will take breaks, so don't be surprised if i post later then usual. And if you want, spread word about this story. Anyway, enjoy the second Eddie chapter.

///// JUNE 6TH, 2039, 6 p.m. /////

The crew are now at the Tundra Hotel in Ocean Town. David, Nephrite, Eddie and Peridot are in room 24 while Bismuth and the gems are in room 25. David is sitting on his bed, watching tv while Nephrite has her arm around him. David is pretty mad because of the shootout at Waffle Kingdom, Emerald almost killed Nephrite and his friends. Eddie is on his phone, looking at articles about the mayor candidates Lapis and Jonah Romero. He's not the type of person who votes, but he is interested on what these candidates plan on doing. Eddie then turns off his phone and puts it in his pocket. He looks at the table and sees Peridot sitting in a chair, looking at her computer screen with a very angry face. Tears begin to form in her eyes. She slams her computer shut and begins crying. David and Nephrite both notice.

"Peridot, what's wrong?" David asks as he gets up and walks to Peridot. Eddie and Nephrite both do the same.

"I'm wrong!" Peridot shouts with more tears coming out of her eyes. "I had one job! One job! Disable the cameras so nobody will know we did it! But thanks to me not knowing that their cameras got upgraded, they now know about us! I failed you all! I've done it many times! I couldn't fight those gems at my job, I couldn't help fight Danny, I feel so useless! Why am I failing now?! How come I could perform well back when I served my diamond, but not now?!...I'm so sorry David, you're mad at me aren't you?"

"No no no Peridot, I'm not mad at you." David says while rubbing Peridot's shoulder. "You didn't know they upgraded their security, it's not your fault. Your not useless Peridot, you've managed to help us so much. We wouldn't be here without you."

"Yeah Peridot, your a great addition to this team. This team wouldn't be so great without you." Eddie says while he stands next to David. Peridot wipes her tears off and smiles at Eddie. She gets off her seat and hugs Eddie.

"Thanks Eddie." Peridot says. Eddie hugs her back.

"You're welcome Peridot." Eddie says. They then let go of each other.

"If I'm mad at anyone, it's Emerald. She almost got you all killed and almost got those people in the restaurant killed." David says.

"Well we're gonna make her wish she never fucked with us when we attack her factories tonight." Eddie says. David then looks at the clock.

"Oh shoot, I didn't notice the time." David says. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the map that has the factory locations in Ocean Town. He inspects it.

"Ok. Eddie. You, Bismuth and the gems go after the factory in the east. Me, Nephrite and Peridot will go to the factory in the north. Remember to free the humans and destroy the gem tech." David explains.

"Got it." Eddie says. He then sees Peridot hand him some sticky bombs.

"Here, you're gonna need them." Peridot says. Eddie takes a grocery bag from the closet and puts the bombs in it.

"Thanks Peridot, good luck out there." Eddie says.

"You too." Peridot says before she puts her equipment in her backpack.

"Good luck Eddie, call us in case you get into trouble." David says.

"I will." Eddie says. The four all then leave the hotel room. David and his team then head over to his car while Eddie goes next door. He knocks on the door and it opens, a ruby appears in front of him.

"Hey Eddie, how are you?" She asks.

"Pretty good Ruby." Eddie says. "We now started the mission. David and his team are heading to the north while we need to go to the east....where's Bismuth?"

"Oh, she's just looking through the window. Why don't you come in?" The ruby asks. 

"Sure." Eddie says. Eddie steps into the room and the ruby closes the door behind him. Everyone in the room seem to be enjoying themselves. The amethysts are watching sports on tv. The pearls and jaspers are talking with each other. The rubies are eating food and lapis is once again playing around with the soda. Bismuth appears to be sitting on a chair and looking through the window. She also appears to be thinking about something. Eddie starts walking towards her. 

"Yo Eddie, what's up?" A amethyst says to him.

"Doing good Amethyst." Eddie says with a smile. He finally gets to Bismuth.

"Hey Bismuth, you alright?" Eddie asks her. Bismuth stops looking outside and looks at Eddie.

"Oh yeah yeah, I'm alright. Just thinking, that's all." Bismuth says.

"Alright, well it's time for us to get to work. David and his team are already heading to the factory in the north. We gotta head to the east and use these bombs on the ships." Eddie says as he hands the grocery bag to Bismuth. She looks into the bag and sees the bombs. She takes them and puts them in her gem.

"Alright, let's do it." Bismuth says as she gets up. Eddie walks to the door and Bismuth walks to the middle of the floor.

"Ok everyone, time to go!" Bismuth says as she claps her hands in order to get everyone's attention. 

"Aww come on! We're in the middle of a game!" One of the amethysts says.

Amethyst, let's go." Bismuth says with a ticked off face as she heads to the door. The amethysts then stand up and walk to the door along with the other gems. They all leave the room and Bismuth closes the door behind them.

/ TIME SKIP, 1 HOUR LATER /////

Eddie and his team have finally made it to the factory in the east side of the city. It's a regular sized factory with grass plains surrounding it. Eddie and his team are hiding behind some crates that are in the front field of the factory. Eddie peaks from the side and sees two amethyst guards guarding the entrance.

"There's two quartzes guarding the entrance." Eddie says as he brings out his gem destabilizer. "I'm gonna poof them without them sounding the alarm."

"How are you gonna do that?" Bismuth asks.

"Just watch." Eddie says with a smirk. He gets out from behind the crates and raises his destabilizer in the air. He aims for the right quartzes' head and throws his weapon. The destabilizer hits that amethyst and bounces off her and hits the other amethyst, poofing them both. Eddie looks back at the gems with a smirk The gems have shocked expressions on their faces.

"When did u learn to do that?" Bismuth asks with a confused face.

"I saw David do it once with beer bottles, figured I could try." Eddie explains. "I gotta go get it."

"Go ahead, we'll watch for enemies." Bismuth says. Eddie starts walking to his weapon and the gems watch from behind the crates. Eddie gets to where his weapon is and leans down to pick it up.

"Hey! It's that other human from the camera footage! He's here!" 

Eddie looks up and sees a couple of ruby X-silon soldiers looking from the rooftop at him.

"Let's get him!" one of the rubies say. The rubies drop down from the roof and Eddie quickly gets up to get out of their way. The rubies land on the ground and begin walking to Eddie.

"Wow wow hey ladies, there's no need for violence, let's just talk." Eddie says in fear because he didn't get to pick up his gem destabilizer.

"Hahaha, foolish human. We're not stupid. I'm gonna enjoy ripping you to pieces." the lead ruby says. She spawns two gauntlets on her fists and runs at Eddie at full speed. Before she could get to Eddie, Bismuth jumps in front of him, which makes the charging ruby slam into her and fall onto the ground. The ruby looks at Bismuth with fear. Bismuth picks up the ruby and slams her to the ground a couple of times, poofing her. The other rubies try to run inside but the gems jump in their way and start fighting with them. Bismuth bubbles the ruby she poofed and sends her to her home. She looks behind her.

"You ok Eddie?" Bismuth asks.

"Uh yeah, thanks." Eddie says, relieved. The gems finally poofed the rubies and sent them off in bubbles. The lapis of the team floats in the air with Eddie's destabilizer.

"Hey Eddie, catch!" Lapis says before she throws the destabilizer at Eddie. He catches it with his right hand.

"Thanks Lapis!" Eddie says back. Eddie and the team stand in front of the double doors of the entrance. Eddie looks through the windows of the doors and sees a hallway that ends with two ways going left and right. Eddie opens the doors and they all head inside. 

"Which way should we go?" one of the jaspers ask.

"Uuhh, let's split." Eddie says. "Me, Bismuth and Lapis will go left while the rest of you go right."

They form their teams and the gems head to the right.

"Ya'll be careful, run to us if you get into trouble." Bismuth tells them.

"Don't worry, we got this!" one of the amethysts say while she heads down the right hallway with the other gems. Eddie, Bismuth and Lapis start walking down the left hallway.

"Hey Bismuth, are you alright? I've notice that you've been a little worried." Eddie asks.

"Yeah Bismuth, you've been like this since the Waffle Kingdom shootout." Lapis says.

"Don't worry you two, I'm fine." Bismuth says.

"Ok then, if you need someone to talk to, you can always come to us." Eddie says, wondering what's up with Bismuth.

"Guys! step back!" Lapis says while she steps back. Eddie and Bismuth do the same while looking at what Lapis is looking at. In front of them is double doors with cameras on top of them.

"We almost got caught." Lapis says.

"How will we take em out?" Eddie asks.

"I think i know, let me try something." Lapis says. She uses her water powers and surrounds the cameras with water bubbles. The cameras spark up and explode. Lapis stops using her powers.

"Pretty impressive Lapis." Eddie says.

"Thanks." Lapis responds. The three then look through the windows of the double doors. They open their mouths in shock of what they see. They hear the gems behind them.

"It was nothing but bedrooms and a cafeteria down there, what did u guys find?" one of the amethysts says before she looks through one of the windows. "Woooow."

Through the windows, they see a huge room with double doors in the back. Inside the room are humans in white jumpsuits who are making gem tech. They are standing near tables, putting pieces of gem tech together. They appear to be making laser blasters, explosives and communicators. There are Antiono thugs and X-silon soldiers patrolling the room. There is a jasper in the middle of the room with a helmet and cape.

"Hurry it up humans! You have 30 minutes to finish before the tech needs to be put in the crates! If you don't finish in time, you will be punished!" The jasper announces.

"Holy shit, it really is a human labor factory." Eddie whispers.

"Those poor humans." one of the pearls whispers with a sad face.

"Alright, so it's obvious that we can't do this quietly. We're gonna have to do this loud." Eddie says while looking at Bismuth. Bismuth smirks at him and looks at the gems.

"Ya'll gems wanna do a gem storm?" Bismuth asks the gems.

"Oh yeah!! Let us do it. We're in a fighting mood today." one of the jaspers says while cracking her knuckles.

"This is gonna be fun!" one of the rubies says, jumping in excitement.

"Great." Bismuth says before looking at Eddie. "You might wanna step outta their way."

"Ooohh." Eddie says before he steps out of the way. "Have at it ladies."

The jasper in the room keeps watching the humans, making sure they keep working and are making the tech right. She then hears a bunch of heavy footsteps behind her. She turns around and sees a bunch of gems break down the double doors.

"GGEEMM SSTTOORRMM!!!!" the gems shout as they attack the thugs and soldiers. The rubies and pearls attack the thugs, the pearls dodging while the rubies attack them like spider monkeys. The amethysts and jaspers attack the X-silon soldiers. The humans who were working are under the tables. The jasper who was watching the humans doesn't know who to attack first, but then sees Eddie stand in front of her with his gem destabilizer out.

"Hey bacon, what's shakin?" Eddie asks with a smirk. The jasper gets angry and attacks Eddie. Eddie dodges her punches and tries to hit her, but she dodges as well. Eddie swings his weapon at her but she swats it out of his hand. Eddie looks at the jasper with a nervous face.

"hehe." Eddie says nervously. The jasper balls her fist and swings at Eddie. Before she could hit Eddie, her arm gets entangled in water chains. Her other arm gets entangled too. She looks up and sees that Lapis has a hold on her.

"Let me go!" the jasper shouts. Lapis picks her up and slams her to the wall, poofing her. The gems have finally defeated the thugs and soldiers, and the soldiers are being bubbled and sent away. The human workers come out of the table, relieved that they are saved. Eddie picks up his weapon and a female human worker approaches him.

"Thank you all so much, this place is a fucking hellhole." The woman says.

"You're welcome, now ya'll go ahead and get outta here." Eddie says.

"Come on, let's go!" the woman shouts to the other workers. They all leave the room and head outside. Eddie notices the other double doors.

"That must be the way to the ships with the gem tech crates." Eddie says.

"Let's go everyone!" Bismuth shouts. Eddie, along with the gems, burst through the double doors. They get met with thugs and soldiers running towards them.

"Ah shit." Eddie says.

"fusion time!" one of the amethysts shouts. All the amethysts fuse together and form a big, tall amethyst fusion. The thugs and soldiers stop in shock. The amethyst fusion slams the thugs to the wall, knocking them out. The fusion then grabs the soldiers and squeezes her hand, poofing the soldiers in her fist and dropping their gems onto the ground. The amethyst fusion then unfuses.

"That was awesome." one of the amethysts says while she high-fives another amethyst. The amethysts then bubble the soldiers and send them off.

"Alright. You gems go back to the labor room and destroy the tech in there. Me, Bismuth and Lapis will head over to the room with the ships and crates." Eddie says.

"Ok, good luck." one of the jaspers says while they head back. Eddie, Bismuth and Lapis begin running down the hallway. When they reach the end, Eddie looks through the windows of the double doors. He sees a room that has 5 car sized gem ships with their rear doors open. Right now there are thugs and soldiers moving gem tech crates into the ships. There is a jasper with a ear-piece on, watching the thugs and soldiers load the ships.

"Emerald, we're loading the crates into the ships. We should arrive at your location at approximately 1 hour." the jasper says. 

"Tell them to hurry up, the deal is scheduled for tomorrow and i want to make sure i have everything." Emerald says through the ear-piece.

"Alright, let's barge in there and take them out." Eddie says.

"Lapis, you take the thugs, I'll handle the soldiers." Bismuth says as she brings out two laser blasters from her gem.

"And I'll take the jasper." Eddie says.

"Try not to loose your weapon this time, and don't flirt with her either." Lapis says with a smirk.

"Heh....screw you Lapis." Eddie says while he shakes his head with a blush on his face. "Let's dance."

They then burst through the doors, getting the attention of the thugs and soldiers. Bismuth runs to the soldiers with blasters blasting and Lapis flies to the thugs and fights them. Eddie runs then stops in front of the jasper. The jasper is angry with her hands balled into fists.

"I know you, you're the other human from the camera footage. You should've never come here." the jasper says, threateningly. She then pulls out two swords from her gem, which frightens Eddie.

"Uuhh, we don't have to fight do we? Can't we just settle this over a pint?" Eddie says with a nervous smile. The jasper tightens her hold on her swords and swings at Eddie. Eddie dodges most of her swings but blocks some of them. While the jasper keeps swinging, she's making Eddie back up to two crates stacked on top of one another. When she goes for a double swing, Eddie jumps out of the way and she hits the crates, getting her swords stuck. She tries to pry them out but to no avail. Eddie takes this time to hit the jasper with his destabilizer, causing her to scream and poof. Her gem and ear-piece fall to the ground.

"Hah! Yeah bitch! Now what?!" Eddie says, glad that he won. He turns around and sees that Lapis and Bismuth have defeated their opponents. Bismuth is bubbling the soldiers and sending them off. Lapis flies over to Eddie.

"Good job Eddie, i guess the Carsons have luck in their genes." Lapis comments with a smile.

"Heh, thanks i guess." Eddie says. Bismuth comes to them and bubbles the jasper.

"We're almost done, now we gotta destroy the ships with the tech." Bismuth says before she sends the bubbled jasper to her home.

"Jasper, have you're men and soldiers finished?.....Jasper? Jasper report!" Emerald says through the ear-piece. Eddie puts the ear-piece on.

"Sorry Emerald, i'm sad to report that Ms. Cheeto Puff isn't available." Eddie says to Emerald with a smirk. Bismuth has a worried expression on her face and Lapis notices.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Emerald asks, extremely confused and alarmed.

"I'm Eddie, David's brother." Eddie says. "Me and my team just raided your factory in the east. We freed the workers and are now destroying your gem tech as we speak."

"You!" Emerald shouts through the ear-piece. "You'll pay for this human! You and your brother! You'll regret messing with me!"

"Oh I'm sure i will." Eddie says sarcastically. "Well i gotta go, we'll soon come for you so we can dance."

"Oh, please do human." Emerald says, sarcastically. "As soon as you enter my major factory, i'll have my soldiers bring you and your brother to me so i can rip you both to pieces!"

"Ahh, sounds fun. See you soon baby doll." Eddie says before he makes kissing noises with his mouth. He then throws the ear-piece to the ground and stomps on it. Lapis laughs at Eddie and Bismuth comes back to reality. She then pulls out the bombs that Peridot gave Eddie.

"Well, time to destroy the ships, hopefully i don't set these off too early." Bismuth says.

"Can i do it? I use to do things like this back in homeworld." Lapis asks.

"Alright, go at it." Bismuth says as she hands Lapis the bombs. Lapis takes the bombs and begins planting them on the ships. Bismuth still appears worried and Eddie notices.

"Hey Bismuth, is something wrong?" Eddie asks. Bismuth takes a deep breath and looks at Eddie.

"Eddie, let's keep this between the both of us. I..i think i know this Emerald. She sounds like the Emerald i used to served many years ago. I always hoped i would never see her again. She's also part of the reason why i came here to Earth. She...she is straight up evil. I'm afraid of her." Bismuth admits to Eddie.

"Oh. Well, if it is really her, you don't have to fight her. Me and David will take care of it." Eddie says, trying to help her calm down.

"No..i..i want to fight. If it's her, i want to make her pay for what she did." Bismuth says.

"Alright then." Eddie says. "Lapis! Are you done yet?!"

"Almost!" Lapis shouts back. She plants the last bomb and presses the button on it. She then presses the buttons on all the other bombs and flies to Eddie and Bismuth.

"3...2...1." Lapis says before she points to the ships. All the bombs explode in unison and the ships blow up to pieces. All the gem tech inside of them, destroyed.

"Hahahaa, we did it everyone!" Eddie says with pride. "Now, let's go home."

Eddie, Bismuth and Lapis walk back to the labor room. They see the gems have finished destroying the tech on the tables and are waiting. One of the pearls, who is a orange pearl, notice that Eddie, Bismuth and Lapis are back.

"Hey, there back! Did you destroy the ships?" the orange pearl asks.

"Hell yeah we did!" Eddie says with joy. "Now let's head back to the hotel and get a pizza!"

The gems then burst in happiness and get excited. They all then exit the factory and start walking back to the hotel. They're all walking down the street and the quartzes are extremely hyped up. Lapis turns to Eddie while they walk.

"Hey Eddie, you're one cool organic, you know that?" Lapis asks with a grin.

"Heh, yep, more cooler than a blue sapphire." Eddie says. Lapis snorts and chuckles. Eddie looks at Bismuth and sees her looking at the road as she walks, obviously thinking. Eddie puts his hand on her shoulder. Bismuth looks at Eddie and sees him smiling, letting her know that he is there for her. Bismuth smiles back and pats his hand. She then looks forward while she walks and Eddie puts his hand down. The whole team continues to walk down the street, the moon shining over them and victory not too far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this was really fun to type. Make sure to tune in to the next chapter, where David and the crew go after Emerald.


	14. She's Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and the crew head over to the west of Ocean Town where Emerald is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever want to ask me questions, feel free to ask in the comment section. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

///// JUNE 7TH, 2039, 9 a.m. /////

It's morning time over at the Tundra Hotel. David and Nephrite are sleeping together in their bed in room 24. Eddie decided to sleep in the gems room since they were having a party. David, Nephrite and Peridot raided the north factory just last night. They were extremely exhausted once they finished freeing the humans and destroying the gem tech. They immediately went back to the hotel and crashed onto the bed. David's phone alarm goes off and it wakes David up. He opens his eyes and looks at his phone. He presses the button on his phone and the alarm turns off. He the yawns and scratches his back. He looks to his left and sees Nephrite sleeping on her back with her body sprawled all over her side.

'Poor Nephrite, yesterday was pretty rough for her.' David thinks to himself. He then gets out of bed and stretches. He sits in the chair near the table and grabs the tv remote. He turns on the tv and switches it to the news. Turns out the news is talking about gem related stuff once again.

"This just in, the state of Jersey makes history by having it's first gem officer. Officer Amethyst 4F-55-C2 recently joined the force and says she is ready to protect the humans of the state of Jersey." the newsreader says.

"I'm glad that I'm a officer of the law. I want to help protect humans from gangs, loose corrupted gems, greedy elites and any other type of danger. I want to assure people that they will be safe as long as I'm around." Amethyst says in an interview.

"In other news, do elite gems make good wifes?" the newsreader says.

"Morning honey." David hears behind him. He turns around and sees that his wife is now awake.

"Morning Nephrite." David says as she walks to him. She sits in his lap and he wraps his arms around her.

"Did u sleep good?" David asks with a smile.

"Surprisingly, yes." Nephrite says with a smile.

"Rough day yesterday, wasn't it?" David asks.

"Indeed it was." Nephrite says. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes i am." David says. "I'm glad that we now brought down two labor factories, there's only one more left."

"Yes, and it's where Emerald is." Nephrite says. "Hopefully we can free the humans and destroy the tech while Emerald is still there."

"Me too." David says. "But in case if they take off with the tech, could you fly us in one of their ships so we can follow them?"

"Of course, I am a Nephrite captain after all." Nephrite says with a smirk.

"And you're the best one in the universe." David says before he kisses her on the cheek. Nephrite giggles in response and kisses him, which he kisses back.

"Let's go check on Eddie and the gems, I've been wondering how the party went." David says.

"Very well." Nephrite says before she gets off him. They both then leave the room and head over to next door. David knocks on the door and waits half a minute, but gets no answer.

"Bismuth? Eddie? You guys alright?" David asks, hoping they would hear him. He then tries to turn the knob on the door, and it actually turns. Turns out they left their door unlocked. David opens the door and he and his wife enter the room. They are shocked by what they see. The gems are sleeping everywhere and the room smells like pizza and soda. There's a bunch of empty pizza boxes and empty soda bottles almost everywhere. The amethysts are sleeping in front of the tv, the rubies and pearls are all sleeping around the bed and the jaspers are sleeping in the bathroom. Bismuth and Lapis are the only ones who are sleeping on a bed. Eddie is sleeping with his back against the wall. Peridot appears to be sleeping on Eddie's lap, with her belly on his legs. David closes the door behind him and Nephrite and they walk towards Eddie. They walk in their tip-toes, trying not to be loud or step on anyone. They finally get to Eddie and David nudges his brother on his shoulder. Eddie slowly opens his eyes up.

"Oh shit, morning David." Eddie says before he stretches.

"Eddie, how hard did u guys party? This whole room smells like food and drinks." David says.

"Well all the food and drinks idea came from the amethysts, so don't blame me." Eddie says. He looks down and sees Peridot sleeping on him.

"Aw man, I forgot she passed out on me." Eddie says with a smirk. "Hey uh David, i think peridot likes me."

"Oh really?" David asks.

"Yeah, she really seems into me." Eddie says. "We always have good conversations. One time while we were going after Luke, she commented on me and she had a blush on her face. One time during the party, we did truth or dare. Peridot was dared to kiss me on the cheek, and see she did it almost instantly. I really believe she is into me."

"And what about you?" David asks.

"Hmm, i don't know. I haven't really thought of her like that until now." Eddie says while he looks at Peridot. "Maybe I'll ask her out when we take down this alliance. Perhaps i-" Eddie is interrupted by Peridot waking up. She rubs her eyes and looks at David and Nephrite.

"Mornin guys." Peridot says.

"Hello Peridot." Nephrite says. Peridot looks to her left and sees that she was sleeping on Eddie. A blush appears on her face.

"Oh...heh....hi Eddie." Peridot says.

"Hey Peridot, do i make a comfy pillow?" Eddie jokingly says.

"Hehe, i uh..guess you do." Peridot says. She gets off of him and Eddie stands up.

"The party last night was wild, the amethysts and jaspers were acting wild." Peridot says.

"Yeah I bet." David says. They then hear the sound of another person waking up. They look at the bed and see Bismuth getting up and stretching. 

"Morning, everyone." Bismuth says.

"Morning Bismuth." David says. Bismuth then looks around the room.

"Heh, sorry for the mess." Bismuth says, a little embarrassed. 

"It's alright." David says. 

"So....tonight we go after Emerald?" Bismuth asks, obviously worried.

"That's right. We're gonna get breakfast and hang for a while before we go after her." David explains.

"Oh alright, sounds good." Bismuth says, a little relieved. "Let's leave the gems here, we'll most likely not attract so much attention with them here."

"Good idea." Eddie says. "Where are we eating?"

"We're gonna go to chick-Fil-A. Since it's a restaurant where kids really like to go to, the alliance wouldn't dare attack." David explains.

"I hope you're right." Eddie says. The five then leave the room and David closes the door behind them. Lapis finally wakes up and the other gems slowly start waking up too. Lapis smells the room and is shocked by how it smells. She gets up and stands in the middle of the room. All the other gems are now awake. The amethysts look at Lapis with embarrassed expressions on their faces.

"Next time, I'm ordering the food." Lapis says with a serious tone. Some of the gems laugh and the amethysts look down in embarrassment.

///// TIME SKIP, 5 p.m. /////

David and the crew have finally made it to the factory in the west. It's a huge factory that also has grass plains surrounding it. David and the crew are hiding behind a trailer truck that is parked in the front field of the factory.

"I'm gonna look and see who's guarding." David whispers to the others. David peaks from the front of the truck and is shocked by what he sees. Emerald has thugs and soldiers almost everywhere. There are quartz and peridot soldiers patrolling the front field using their gems as flashlights. There are lapis soldiers and thug snipers on the roof. There are a couple of jaspers leaning on the walls of the factory, talking to each other. There are two thugs with assault rifles guarding the front double doors. This factory is basically pretty well guarded. David stops peaking.

"Damn, Emerald isn't messing around." David whispers. "We're gonna have to form teams to take these people out. Lapis, you take the soldiers and thugs on the roof. Bismuth, you and the gems take care of the soldiers on the field and the jaspers. Me, Eddie and Nephrite will take care of the guys at the entrance. Make sure no one sounds the alarm."

"Understood." Bismuth says. "Lapis, wanna start the assault?"

"Definitely." Lapis says with a smirk. She then brings out her wings and launches into the air. One of the thug snipers on the roof sees Lapis fly towards him.

"Oooh shi-" he says before lapis picks him up and slams him to the ground, knocking him out. Lapis then picks up another sniper and throws him at another sniper, making them tumble to the ground and hit a air conditioner, knocking them out. The lapises then fly to Lapis and they begin fighting.

"Let's do this!" David shouts. David and the crew then come out of hiding and charge towards the thugs and soldiers. Bismuth and the gems attack the quartzes and peridots. David, Nephrite and Eddie run towards the thugs at the doors. The thugs aim their rifles at them. Before they could fire, Nephrite shoots corrosive acid onto their rifles, causing the rifles to melt. The thugs drop their rifles so the acid doesn't get on them.

"Son of a bitch!" one of the thugs shout, both of them looking at their destroyed rifles. David and Eddie take this time to hit them with their destabilizers, causing them to shake like if they were hit by tasers. They then drop to the floor, completely knocked out. 

"Thanks babe." David says to Nephrite.

"No pro-" Nephrite is interrupted by a jasper picking her up and throwing her to the wall. She hits the wall and drops to the ground, but doesn't poof.

"Nephrite!" David shouts while looking at her before he looks at the jasper. The jasper pulls out two blasters from her gem.

"Hehe, she can't help you now." the jasper says with a evil grin. Before she could fire, she gets crushed by a truck and poofs. David and Eddie look up and see that it was Lapis who dropped the truck on the jasper.

"Thanks Lapis!" David says.

"You're welcome!" Lapis says. "I already poofed the gems on the roof and sent them off. I'm gonna help the others."

"Good!" David says. "Eddie, help the others, I gotta check on Nephrite."

"On it." Eddie says before they split. Eddie sees that Peridot is struggling to fight a era 2 peridot soldier. The soldier pins Peridot to the ground and aims her plasma cannon at her.

"Hehehe" the peridot says with a evil grin. Before she could shoot, Eddie hits her with his weapon, causing her to poof and her limb enhancers fall to the ground.

"You ok Peridot?" Eddie asks before he offers a hand. Peridot takes his hand and gets up.

"I'm fine, thanks." Peridot says. They look around and see that Bismuth and the gems are almost done with the soldiers. The amethysts and jaspers repeatedly keep picking up the peridots and are slamming them to the ground, poofing them. Bismuth battles the amethyst and jasper soldiers with a shape-shifted sword on her left and hand and a blaster in the right. After about 5 minutes, the fight is over. The gems have bubbled the quartzes and peridots and have sent them off. Eddie, Bismuth, Peridot and the others head to the entrance where David and Nephrite is.

"You alright Nephrite?" Eddie asks.

"Yes I'm fine, the jasper didn't hurt me too hard." Nephrite says as she gets up.

"Alright let's head inside." David tells everyone. David opens the double doors for everyone. They all go inside and David closes the doors behind them. They then walk down the hallway and engage in a conversation.

"So David, how was it like at the north factory?" Eddie asks.

"It was crazy over there." David says. "There were nephrite soldiers over there. One of them shot acid over my old shirt, and boy did that piss off Nephrite. She almost shattered the nephrite that did it."

Nephrite frowns a little and lays her head on David's shoulder while they walk.

"That acid could've killed you." Nephrite says.

"I know, just try not to go berserk ok? The crystal gems wouldn't like it if we shattered someone." David says.

"I know...I'm sorry." Nephrite says with a frown still on her face.

"Aw Nephrite don't be sad, I'm not mad at you." David says before he cups his wife's chin and kisses her. "I'm just looking out for my wife. I'm also glad that you saved me. Why don't I buy you some chaps after we're done here as a reward?"

Nephrite smiles and lays her head back on his shoulder.

"Sure, i would like it." Nephrite says with a smile.

"Anyway, it was scary at the labor room." David resumes. "We witnessed the jasper over there beat humans for not making the tech right. Many of the humans over there had black eyes and bruises all over their bodies."

"Damn." Eddie says.

"Yeah, it was brutal, but we freed them and they took off." David says. "We then destroy the gem tech and the ships that were filled with gem tech. I'm certain that Emerald is extremely pissed."

"Oh she definitely is, especially after I talked to her at the east factory." Eddie says with a smirk. "She said she'll rip me and you to pieces."

"Heh, of course she would say that." David says. 

"Guys stop" Bismuth says, making them stop where they are. They look forward and see the double doors that lead to the labor room. The doors are surrounded by cameras and motion detectors. Peridot takes a deep breathe.

"Hey David, can i try to hack the cameras and motion detectors?" Peridot asks.

"Are you sure Peridot?" David asks.

I'm sure, i want to make up for last time." Peridot says. She then brings out her laptop from her backpack and begins hacking. She types furiously and is extremely focused.

"Almost there, I think I got it." Peridot says, still typing furiously. David and the crew then look at the cameras and motion detectors and notice that the lights on them are blinking. The lights then shut off on all of them and the cameras lower down, showing that they are truly deactivated. Peridot has stars on her face and puts her laptop in her backpack. 

"Yeess! I did it! Yeeaahh!!!" Peridot exclaims in excitement while jumping. She then jumps on Eddie and hugs him.

"I did it Eddie! I turned them off!" Peridot says, no longer feeling useless.

"Good job Peridot, we're proud of you." Eddie says before he hugs her. Peridot then gets off of him.

"Yeah Peridot, you did great." David says with a smile. "Now let's take a look in the labor room."

David peaks through the left door window and sees the labor room. The labor room is way bigger than the ones in the other factories, it's about the size of a basketball court. There are four rows of tables that have human workers working on them, most of them who are finished. There are Antiono thugs and X-silon soldiers everywhere, watching the humans. Just like in the other factory labor rooms, there are double doors at the other side, but in front of them are open crate boxes. The doors open and Emerald appears.

"There she is." Eddie whispers.

Emerald walks forward and stands in front of the crates. A amethyst walks to Emerald and salutes her.

"The humans have been behaving Emerald. Most of them appear to be finished." the amethyst says.

"Good, should be enough to satisfy our dealer." Emerald says. She then walks to the middle of the room.

"Attention workers!" Emerald announces. The workers stop working and look at her. "You're done for the day. If you finished, bring your item here and put it in these crates. If you haven't finished, stay where you are and await further instructions."

The workers who are finished pick up what they built and begin walking to the crates. They form lines and put their items into the crates one by one. Emerald walks forward to make sure nobody didn't leave anything behind. She looks to her left and sees a male human with long black hair walking to the crates with a blaster rifle that is obviously not made right. Emerald narrows her eyes at him in anger.

"Human!" Emerald shouts to him. He stops where he is and is scared. He turns to his left and sees Emerald pointing at him.

"Come here!" Emerald says as she does the 'come over here' hand gesture. The human then walks to her, extremely scared. He stops in front of her. Emerald takes the rifle from him and inspects it.

"Are you trying to make me mad human?" Emerald asks, clearly pissed off. "This is the third time i have to lecture you about not making gem tech right! The optic scope does not go on the side of the barrel, it goes on top! What's wrong with you?! Why can't you obey simple instructions?!"

"I..i'm sorry, i didn't know that's where the scope goes." the humans says in a hesitant tone.

"How?!? I literally gave you a paper that has the steps to make it!! I made it as simple as possible!!" Emerald shouts while she points to the table where the human worked. "How could you possibly fail when THE INSTRUCTIONS ARE CRYSTAL CLEAR?!?!?"

"I....i can't read." the humans says with tears coming out of his eyes. This makes Emerald extremely mad.

"What?...You can't read?!" Emerald shouts in disbelief. She then laughs in anger and looks at the floor. "A off-color human, never thought I would see the day."

"I'm so sorry, ma'am. C..can i make it up by working on something else?" the human asks, hoping Emerald won't punish him. She then looks at him with rage in her eyes.

"You will do no such thing." Emerald says to him. She then pulls out a knife from her gem and slices the human's neck with it. 

"Aack..ah....ugh" the human says as he holds his neck while blood pours out of it. Emerald then takes a communicator from one of the tables and hits the human with it, making him fall onto the ground. Emerald then proceeds to hit his face violently with the communicator.

"You stupid, little, useless, organic, Human!" Emerald shouts as she proceeds to bash the human's brains in. David and the crew watch in horror as Emerald continues to murder the human in cold blood, even the thugs and soldiers are in shock. The workers can only watch as their friend gets killed. After a minute passes, Emerald stops. The human's face is completely destroyed, there's nothing left but his bottom jaw and one eyeball. Most of Emerald's form is covered in blood, there's even some blood on her face. She throws the communicator to the side and takes a deep breathe in order to calm herself down.

"Well that's just nice, I got blood all over my form." Emerald sarcastically whispers to herself before she looks at her soldiers. "Dispose of this body, and get a lapis to wash me off."

"Yes Emerald." the amethyst from before says. She goes through the double doors to get a lapis. Two thugs walk up to the dead body and they pick it up. They go through the double doors and a lapis walks pass them as she enters the labor room. The lapis walks up to Emerald and shoots water at her, washing her form. All the blood washes off and the lapis heads back through the double doors. Emerald walks to where the crates are.

"Listen up workers, you will stay in here. A jasper will come here soon to instruct you on what to do." Emerald says. She then looks at her thugs and soldiers.

"Pick up these crates and bring them to the garage, we're leaving now!" Emerald says before she goes through the double doors. The soldiers then close the crates and they pick them up. They go through the double doors and the thugs follow them. One female worker with long blonde hair drops to her knees and begins crying. Another female human with short red hair crouches near her and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sarah." She says to the sad worker.

"Charlie's gone Amy! I never even got to say goodbye!" Sarah yells as she continues to cry. The workers then hear the sound of doors opening. The look at the other side of the room and see David and his crew walk towards them.

"Who are you?" Amy asks.

"We're here to take down Emerald and save you all." David says. "You all should run out of here before they come back."

Sarah stands up and stands in front of David.

"Please....please make her pay." Sarah says desperately with tears in her eyes.

"We will." David says.

"Let's get out of here everyone!" Amy shouts. The workers storm out of the room and they head outside. Amy and Sarah walk together as they leave.

"I can't believe Emerald did that." Nephrite says.

"Me either, she's crazy." Eddie says.

"Come on, we gotta go!" David says as goes through the double doors. The crew follows him. They are met with another pair of double doors. David looks through them and sees that the crates with gem tech have already been put inside the ships. Emerald gets into her ship, which is a green destiny destroyer. Some thugs and soldiers get into her ship as well. The rear doors of the ships close and all the other thugs and soldiers step inside them except for one jasper. The ships fly out of the garage and the jasper walks to the double doors, looking at the floor.

"Hey! Cheeto-Puff!!" the jasper hears. She looks up and is met with a gem destabilizer hitting her face, poofing her.

"Good throwing Eddie." David says. He looks to the left side of the garage and sees a sun incinerator ship all by itself. "Get to the ship! We gotta follow them!"

David and the crew then run to the ship. Bismuth quickly gets to the jasper and bubbles her. She quickly sends the bubble off and runs to the ship. 

"Come on! hurry!" Eddie yells to Bismuth before he gets into the ship. Bismuth finally gets to the ship and steps inside. This sun incinerator looks like any other sun incinerator. Bismuth gets to the bridge of the ship and finds the crew in there. Lapis and Peridot are operating the side consoles while Nephrite is operating the main console.

"You sure you know how to make this fly Nephrite?" David asks while he sits on the captain's chair.

"I do David, give me a moment!" Nephrite says, trying to hurry. She presses a few buttons and the ship activates. Nephrite gets into pilot mode and starts controlling the ship. The ship hovers for a little bit. The ship flies out of the garage and into the air.

"Hell yeah! This is awesome!" Eddie says as they continue to fly.

"Peridot, can you pull up the map and locate Emerald and her fleet?" David asks, not wanting to lose Emerald.

"Doing that right now." Peridot says. She presses a few buttons and a huge screen appears on top of Peridot's console. The screen shows a couple of blue dots and one green dot flying forward.

"I got them on the map!" Peridot exclaims. Nephrite takes a look at the map.

"Good, keep the map displayed so I can follow them." Nephrite says. Nephrite then makes the ship follow Emerald and her fleet from a distance without them noticing.

"So Nephrite, how does it feel to be back in a gem ship?" David asks as he walks to his wife.

"Well, all my training is now coming back to me. So is....my old crew..." Nephrite says with a frown. David hugs her from behind.

"Are you going to be okay?" David asks her. Nephrite smiles and kisses David on his cheek.

"I think i will, i just need to focus so we can track Emerald and follow her to where she is making the deal." Nephrite says.

"Alright then, i'm gonna go sit on the captain chair." David says. He then walks back to the chair and sits in it. Peridot and Lapis are still working on their consoles. Eddie notices that Bismuth's hands are shaking. He puts his hand on her shoulder and she looks at him.

"Was that her?" Eddie whispers to Bismuth.

"Yes, it is." Bismuth whispers back. Eddie puts his hand down but still stands near Bismuth in-case if she needs help. The ship continues to fly under the moonlight, for the crew will soon be the cause of a 'Tech Deal Gone Wrong.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, this took long to make, but it was still fun. Make sure to tune in to the next chapter so you can figure out who Emerald is making a deal with. Until next time.


	15. Tech Deal Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and the crew interrupt Emerald's deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the deal. Read on and you'll learn more on Bismuth's origin and who Emerald is dealing with.

///// JUNE 7TH, 2039, 8 p.m. /////

David and the crew have been following Emerald and her fleet for a while now, they've managed to keep a safe distance from the fleet as they fly. David is still sitting in the captain's chair while Eddie stands next to him. Nephrite, Lapis and Peridot are still working on their consoles. Bismuth and the gems are at the lower floor, making sure the engines and the core are still active. David then looks at his wife.

"Hey Nephrite, can this ship activate dark tinted windows?" David asks.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Nephrite asks her husband.

"I have a plan." David says. "When Emerald and her fleet land at where they're going to make the deal, you'll need to activate the dark tinted windows so they don't know it's us in this ship. We'll land right next to them and we'll pretend that we are part of the group. When we land, we're gonna wait for Emerald and her dealer to bring out the gem tech crates and the injector parts. Once they do, we're gonna use the ship's weapons to destroy the gem tech and injector parts right in front of them. After that, we're gonna get out of the ship and take down Emerald along with her crew. We might have to fight her dealer as well." Nephrite nods in understanding.

"Sounds good." Eddie says to his brother. "I'm still shocked by what Emerald did to that one guy, that was fucked up. How did Allen manage to marry a gem like her without any problems?"

"Eddie, you know not all emeralds are like that." David says.

"I'm not talking about just emeralds, i'm talking about elite gems in general." Eddie says in a serious tone. "Most of them are so mean and aggressive. They always act like they know everything. No wonder elites are low in the marriage polls, humans don't wanna marry gems who are so damn bossy. I just don't understand."

"Well that's just how most elite gems are born Eddie." David says. "They were born to be bossy and to give commands to their troops, but doesn't mean they are not worth loving. Believe it or not, there are elite gems out there who never wanted to serve their diamonds, and regretted the things that they did. Elite gems can change and be better, all it takes is some love and communication. I'm pretty sure that's what Allen had to do. He talked with his wife, they bonded, and later on they got engaged. If Allen says he's happy to be married to an emerald, then elite gems are worth being with."

"Well in that case, he's one lucky guy." Eddie says. "I heard elite gems got some good gem pussy."

David snickers at what his brother said. "Yeah i'm sure they do." David says.

"They have to! Have you actually taken a good look at elites?" Eddie asks. "They are beautiful. They got perfect curves, great tits, and some nice asses. I bet Allen and his wife have some of the best sex ever, including Jacob and Hessonite."

"Yeah, guess so." David says.

"So speaking of gem pussy, have you and Nephrite got down on the bed yet?" Eddie asks in a lower tone so Nephrite won't hear him.

"Nope." David says.

"You two have been together for a while now and ya'll haven't got down and dirty yet?" Eddie asks, a little shocked.

"No we have not, but Nephrite asked me about it days ago, I told her we can try it once we're done with the alliance." David explains.

"Alright, just try not to choke her with your dick or she might burn it off." Eddie says jokingly.

"Shut up." David says before he laughs.

"David! Look!" Nephrite says to get her husband's attention. David and Eddie look at where Nephrite is pointing at. They see Emerald and her fleet landing on a large grass plain, with mountains in the distance. Emerald's ship lands with two ships on each side.

"Activate the dark tint windows." Nephrite says to Peridot.

"Activating." Peridot says. She presses a few buttons and the windows turn black but they can still see through. They then land right next the ships on the left. Bismuth and the gems come up to the bridge and they see what's going on.

"This is where the deal will take place?" Bismuth asks.

"Yep, wait for my signal to attack." David says. They see Emerald and her crew of thugs and soldiers step out of their ships. Emerald is holding a long blue sword and the thugs and soldiers are carrying the crates with the gem tech. Emerald then stops and the thugs and soldiers drop the crates onto the ground.

"So when will our dealer arrive?" one of the amethyst soldiers asks.

"Soon amethyst, until then, just stand and wait." Emerald says.

"Are you sure this dealer won't try to cross us?" one of the Antiono thugs asks.

"I'm certain. She's an elite gem just like me, you have nothing to worry about human." Emerald says. The thug then notices the sun incinerator that David and the crew are in.

"Hey Emerald, your sun incinerator is here." the thug says as he points to it. Emerald then notices it.

"That must be Jasper, call for her." Emerald says.

"Hey jasper! Is that you?" the thug shouts at the sun incinerator.

"Ah shit. Bismuth?" David says.

"On it. You, wave your arm out the door so they will think that jasper is here." Bismuth says to one of the jaspers.

"Okay." the jasper says. She then opens the door and waves her arm out at Emerald and her fleet.

"Alright, you're good!" the thug shouts. The jasper who waved closes the door and gets back with the group. Emerald and her crew continue to wait while David and his crew keep watching. Bismuth is staring at Emerald. She appears to be worried and angry at the same time. She is shaking and has her hands balled into fists. Emerald is starting to become impatient. 

"Any minute now." Emerald says to herself. All of a sudden a huge bright light shines on her and her fleet. She and the crew look up and see another destiny destroyer landing right in front of them, along with two aquamarine ships, one of each side. The three ships land and the door for the destiny destroyer opens and lays down as a walkway. David and his crew look at the destiny destroyer and Eddie is shocked by who is coming out of it. The gem who is coming out is a emerald with her gem on her right eye. Behind the emerald are two amethyst guards who are following her outside. The two amethysts are carrying huge boxes full of injector parts.

"Holy shit." Eddie says. "David, remember when Steven Universe introduced gemkind and there was a guy named Lars who told everyone about a emerald who hates him?"

"Yeah?" David says.

"That's her, that's gotta be her." Eddie says while he points to the emerald. David realizes that he is right.

"Oh my god, she's probably wanting to buy gem tech so she can kill Lars herself." David says. 

"Wait, there's two emeralds now, how do we name them?" Eddie asks.

"I got it. The emerald that we're after, we'll call her alliance emerald. The other one, we'll call her lars' emerald." David says.

"Heh, ok then." Eddie says. "Let's see what they do."

Lars' Emerald and her amethyst guards are now standing in front of Alliance Emerald and her crew. The amethyst guards with the huge boxes drop them onto the ground.

"Greeting fellow elite, i'm pleased that you have arrived." Alliance Emerald says with a smile.

"Me too I guess." Lars' Emerald says with a bored face. She then looks at the gem tech crates. "Are those the crates with the gem tech made by your humans?"

"Why yes they are. They consist of laser blasters, explosives, communicators, swords, and much more." Alliance Emerald says with a grin. She then picks up a crate and drops it in front of Lars' Emerald.

"Go ahead and check." Alliance Emerald says. Lars' Emerald opens up the crate and takes a laser blaster from it. 

"Are you sure your human workers made them right?" Lars' emerald asks with concern in her voice.

"Of course, I always make sure they do it just right, give it a try." Alliance Emerald says. Lars' Emerald then points the blaster at the air and pulls the trigger, resulting in lasers coming out of the blaster and going to the air. Lars' Emerald stops pointing the blaster at the air and looks at it with stars in her eyes. She then shows a evil smile on her face.

"Hahaha, this is perfect! Now I can get my revenge on Lars and the Off-Colors! HAHAHAAA!" Lars' Emerald exclaims in excitement.

"I'm glad that you are pleased. Do we have a deal?" Alliance Emerald asks with a smile on her face.

"Heh, yes we do. The boxes behind me are the ones with the injector parts." Lars' Emerald says before she puts the the blaster back in the crate.

"Splendid, A-" Alliance Emerald is interrupted by the sound of a ship hovering. She and her crew, along with Lars' Emerald and her amethyst guards, look to their left and see the sun incinerator hovering with it's weapons pointed at them.

"Who's flying that?" Lars' Emerald asks, a little startled.

"It's one of my jaspers. Jasper! What are you doing!" Alliance Emerald shouts at the sun incinerator. She then sees the sun incinerator's weapons start charging and getting ready to fire.

"GET TO COVER!!" Alliance Emerald yells before she runs to her ship and hides behind it. Everyone runs to cover before the sun incinerator can fire. The sun incinerator fires it weapons at the gem tech crates and the boxes with the injector parts, completely destroying them. Alliance Emerald and her crew come out of hiding and see that the sun incinerator no longer has black tinted windows. She sees David and his crew inside the ship. David is smirking and Eddie is waving at her.

"David." Emerald snarls under her breathe. She looks to her right and sees Lars' Emerald and the two amethysts retreat into their ship.

"What are you doing?! Help us fight them!!!" Alliance Emerald shouts.

"Sorry, you're on your own!" Lars' Emerald shouts before the door of her ship closes. The ship takes off into the air along with the two aquamarine ships, Emerald and her crew and now alone with David and his crew.

"Bismuth, send the gems, along with Peridot and Lapis, to fight the thugs and soldiers. You, me, Eddie, and Nephrite will fight Emerald." David says quickly as he gets out of the captain's chair.

"Got it." Bismuth says before she opens the door of the ship. "Go! Go! Go!"

The gems jump out of the ship and land on the grass plain. They then charge at the thugs and soldiers.

"Shatter them all!!" Emerald shouts, pointing her sword at the gems. The thugs and soldiers charge at the gems and they begin fighting. Emerald then looks at the ship that David, Eddie, Bismuth and Nephrite are in.

"DAVID!! YOU AND YOUR BROTHER ARE DEAD!! I'LL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF YOUR ORGANIC BODIES, DO YOU HEAR ME!!!" Emerald yells to David.

"Yeah! I can hear you Ms. Banshee!" Eddie says as he brings out his gem destabilizer.

"Nephrite land the ship, time to take Emerald down." David says as he brings out his destabilizer.

"On it." Nephrite says. She then lands the ship and they exit it. They stand in front of the fighting crowd and see Emerald at the other side. Emerald walks around the fighting crowd in order to meet up with David and his crew. David and his crew do the same. They're now walking towards each other. Emerald is holding her sword tight and Eddie is excited to fight. They then stop 8 feet away from each other. David and Eddie activate their destabilizers.

"Hahaha, you think gem destabilizers scare me David?" Emerald says, not afraid.

"You shouldn't be scared of them, you should be scared of me." David says while he stands in a attack stance.

"Hah! You don't scare me David. I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart." Emerald says with a grin. She then sees Bismuth and has a shocked expression on her face. Bismuth gets really angry and shape-shifts her hands into swords.

"Well well, Bismuth. Never thought I'd see you again." Emerald says.

"Same here." Bismuth says. David and Nephrite are extremely confused on what's going on. 

"So, after all this time, this is what you've been doing? Living on Earth and spending time with this insolent human?" Emerald asks as she points to David.

"That's right, and I'll take him over you any day of the week." Bismuth says.

"How could you say that Bismuth? Don't you know how much I miss you?" Emerald says. "Why don't you come back to my side? We'll rule Delmarva together."

"No! I'll never come back to you! You're sick!" Bismuth shouts. "You shattered many of my friends! You used my weapons for your sick schemes! I never liked you! You and I will never be friends!! David is my friend, and I'll defend him like if he was my brother, against you, or any other elite...PIECE OF SHIT!"

David, Eddie, Nephrite and even Emerald are shocked by what Bismuth just said.

"Dude, that's the first time I ever heard a gem use a curse word." Eddie whispers to his brother.

"Not the time Eddie." David whispers back. Emerald narrows her eyes at Bismuth in anger.

"Hmm, I see you have developed human language." Emerald says with a disappointed look on her face. "If that's how you feel, then you are of no use to me. I can't believe you would betray me for him, you're so weak."

"Rrrr, I'll show you who's weak!! AARGH!" Bismuth shouts before she runs to Emerald. She swings her shape-shifted sword at Emerald but she blocks it with her sword. She swings at Emerald a couple more times but she continues to block. Emerald then swings at Bismuth with her sword. Bismuth shape-shifts her hand into a hammer and hits Emerald's sword with it, knocking it out our her hand. Bismuth then punches Emerald on the face, making her fall onto the ground. Bismuth jumps at Emerald but she rolls out of the way, making Bismuth hit the ground. Before Bismuth could stand up, Emerald kicks her on the face, making Bismuth fall on the ground on her back. Bismuth quickly gets up. Bismuth tries to hit Emerald with a double punch but Emerald catches her hands in her's. Emerald knees Bismuth a couple of times and then headbutts her, making her fall onto the ground. Emerald picks Bismuth up and throws her at the sun incinerator. Bismuth collides with the sun incinerator and then falls onto the ground, extremely injured.

"Come on David, let's poof this bitch." Eddie says before he charges at Emerald. Eddie swings his destabilizer at Emerald multiple times but she dodges all of his attacks. She throws a punch at him but he dodges just in time. Eddie swings his weapon at Emerald but she catches it with her hand. She yanks the destabilizer out of his hand and tosses it aside. Emerald then backhands Eddie, making him fall to the ground. Eddie gets back up and faces Emerald.

"You must be Eddie, I told you will you regret messing with me." Emerald says with a angry face.

"Well I don't regret it yet." Eddie says. He then punches Emerald in the face, hurting his hand.

"Ahh fuck me, that hurts like hell!" Eddie says as he holds his hand. He then looks at Emerald and sees that the punch didn't phase her. Emerald swings at Eddie but he dodges just in time. David charges at Emerald and swings his weapon at her but she dodges.

"David." Emerald says with a evil smile. "You've caused so much trouble to the alliance, you made Jacob nearly lose his mind. Hessonite will reward me handsomely for your death."

"The only thing you're gonna get is a ass kicking!" David says. "You'll pay for killing that man back at the factory."

"You'll die just like him." Emerald says as she clenches her fists. David then swings his destabilizer at Emerald, but she keeps dodging. David holds his weapon with both of his hands and swings at Emerald, but she catches it with her hands. David tries to push to her but she is able to hold him back for a while. She then pries the destabilizer from his hands and tosses it aside.

"You're mine!" Emerald shouts. She then punches David repeatedly on the face. She wraps her arms around his torso and picks him up. She squeezes him against her body, trying to break his back. Nephrite jumps on Emerald's back and shoots corrosive acid onto her face.

"AHHHH!!" Emerald yells. She drops David and throws Nephrite off of her. She gets the acid off her face and is now extremely pissed. When Nephrite gets up, she sees Emerald walking towards her. Before Nephrite could stand up, she gets uppercutted by Emerald. Emerald sweeps Nephrite off her feet with her leg. Emerald then picks up Nephrite and slams her onto her knee, making her shout in pain. Emerald drops Nephrite and looks at David, who is laying on the grass in pain. She starts walking to David, ready to murder him. She then sees Eddie running at her with his destabilizer in his hand. Eddie swings at Emerald but she dodges and kicks him, making him fall to the ground. She then continues to walk to David. She finally gets to David and looms over him. Emerald gets on her knees and wraps her hands around David's neck, deciding to choke him to death. David struggles to breathe and tries to get Emerald's hands off of him, but to no avail. 

"Hehehehahaha! Look's like Eddie is gonna know how it's like to lose someone, just like me!" Emeralds says with a evil smile as she continues to choke David. David's face turns red and is getting close to death. Emerald all of a sudden feels a stabbing pain in her stomach. She looks down to her stomach and sees that she has been stabbed. Emerald looks up and sees that Bismuth has stabbed her with her shape-shifted hand. Emerald lets go of David and stares at Bismuth in pain and shock. Emerald puts her hands on Bismuth's arm and continues to stare at her, unable to say anything.

"You can't hurt anyone anymore." Bismuth says to her former elite. 

"You won't g-get away with this-s Bismuth, Jacob and Hessonite will have you all k-killed." Emerald struggles to say. She then poofs and her gemstone falls onto the ground. Bismuth bubbles Emerald and sends her away. She looks at David and sees him breathing heavily while laying down. 

"Can you breathe David?" Bismuth asks while she offers him a hand.

"Yeah, I'm doing ok." David says as he takes her hand and sits up. "So, you used to serve that emerald?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her." Bismuth says.

"It's ok, I'm not mad at you." David says. He then stands up and can now breathe normally. He sees Eddie walk to him with his hand on his stomach.

"You alright Davey?" Eddie asks, glad that his brother isn't dead.

"Yeah, especially since Emerald has finally been defeated." David says before he hugs his brother. "How about you?"

"Yeah I'm good, though I feel stupid for trying to punch Emerald." Eddie admits.

"Hehe, aw don't sweat it Eddie. That's actually the bravest thing I've even seen a human do, and we former gem soldiers admire bravery." Bismuth says with a smile.

"Huh, that's good to know." Eddie says. He then hugs Bismuth, which catches her off-guard.

"Thanks for saving him." Eddie says. Bismuth then smiles.

"You're welcome brother." Bismuth says as she hugs Eddie. David smiles at them as they hug.

"DAVID!" David hears. He looks to his right and sees his wife running at him. Nephrite finally gets to David and hugs him tightly.

"You're alive! Oh thank the stars! I thought she..she" Nephrite says as tears stream out of her eye. David smiles and hugs her back.

"It's alright Nephrite, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere." David says, trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry David. I tried to stop her, b-but I was too weak. I-i don't know I would do without you." Nephrite says as she looks at her husband with tears still coming out of her eye.

"It's ok honey, Bismuth saved me. You and I will never separate." David says with a smile. Nephrite smiles and wipes her tears off. She then kisses David, which he kisses back. Bismuth and Eddie smile as they see the loving couple reunite. They look to the right and see that the gems have defeated the thugs and soldiers except for a lapis soldier. The lapis soldier looks around and sees that her allies, including Emerald, have been defeated. She takes off to the sky and flies to Empire City.

"She's gonna tell Jacob and Hessonite about this." Lapis says.

"Heh, who cares, they can't stop us." Peridot says with confidence. She looks to the right and sees what has happened to David, Eddie, Nephrite and Bismuth.

"Oh my stars, Lapis come on." Peridot says before she runs to where the four, and Lapis follows her.

"Eddie!" Peridot shouts before she hugs Eddie. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we're alright Peridot, Emerald beat us pretty good but we're still standing." Eddie says with a smile. 

"Well thank the stars." Peridot says before she lets go of Eddie. 

"You didn't try to flirt with Emerald did you?" Lapis asks jokingly. Eddie chuckles.

"Haha, no I didn't. I still remember the last time I talked to a emerald." Eddie says. The gems have bubbled the soldiers and sent them off. They reunite with the others, happy that they have won.

"Well team, we did it. Emerald has been defeated." David announces. "The injector parts and gem tech have been destroyed, Jacob and Hessonite can no longer get injector parts with Emerald bubbled. There's only one more underboss left. Morganite."

"Ah Morganite, the pothead." Eddie says. David laughs at his brother.

"Yep, that's her." David says. "She has her weed fields all the way at Wilmington. Let's head back to the hotel in Ocean Town and get some sleep. We'll leave first thing in the morning. Lapis, when we arrive at the hotel, I need you to fly the sun incinerator back to my house and park it in my backyard, we might need it in the future."

"Sure thing." Lapis says with a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's go." David says. The crew start walking towards the sun incinerator, happy that they have obtained victory yet again.

"Guys wait!" Peridot says. She then pulls out bombs from her backpack and puts them on the ships. "Okay, now let's go."

They finally get inside the ship and Nephrite starts piloting it. The ship hovers and takes off into the sky. The moon shines over the heroes of Ocean Town as they fly, for they are more higher than Morganite when she smokes huge blunts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Jacob and Hessonite will appear in the next chapter, so stay tuned.


	16. Unbelieveable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob and Hessonite, yet again, get interrupted with bad news.

///// JUNE 7TH, 2039, 10 p.m. /////

Jacob and Hessonite are holding hands as they walk together down the street of his neighborhood, they just got back from a date at a fancy restaurant and are ready to get some sleep. They're talking to each other as they walk.

"Are you feeling any better Jacob?" Hessonite asks.

"Yeah I guess so." Jacob says. "I just hope Emerald and Morganite can keep continuing with their production, I'd hate for that guy and his team to take them down."

"Fear not Jacob, Emerald and Morganite are elite gems. They're armies will demolish any obstacle." Hessonite says.

"Hope so, I don't need anymore stress." Jacob says. "We have no way to make money now, so we need to save it and hire more men to join. We need to recover from the damage we have received."

"I agree." Hessonite says. "But what of your family? If they come back and they figure out about us, what do you propose that we do?"

"I'll handle my family." Jacob says. "Right now let's get home and get some rest. When we get up, we'll hire more men and use the injectors that we have to produce soldiers. We also need to hunt down that dickhead and his team and kill them."

"Very well." Hessonite replies. "And now that I think about it, we didn't really need Danny and Luke to buy guns, we can just continue to produce gem soldiers with our injectors. We'll have a huge army of gem soldiers to help take over Delmarva."

"Oh shit, you're right." Jacob says with a shocked tone. "Heh, now I feel alot better. We just need to keep gem tech and weed production going in order to produce gems. Thanks honey, i'm feeling better now."

"You're welcome Jacob." Hessonite says with a smile. They then give each other a quick kiss and continue walking. They finally make it to the front entrance of Jacob's mansion and walk towards the door. They get to the door and Jacob gets his keys from his pocket.

"Hey Hessonite, you would like to adopt?" Jacob asks as he unlocks the door.

"Adopt? You mean, you want us to have a family?" Hessonite asks.

"Yes I would, but we should adopt so we can still be together. I don't wanna lose you." Jacob says before he opens the door.

"I suppose so. I'll need some time to consider." Hessonite says, not sure if that is what she wants.

"Alright then." Jacob says. He then hears the sound of wings flapping. He looks at the sky and sees a lapis X-silon soldier flying towards them. 

"Hessonite look!" Jacob says as he points to the lapis. Hessonite looks at the sky and sees the lapis as well. The lapis lands in front of them and appears to be out of breathe.

"Hessonite! Mr. Antiono! It's an emergency!" the lapis says, trying to catch her breathe.

"What is it?" Hessonite asks as she and Jacob walk towards the soldier.

"It's Emerald! She's been captured by the people who took down Danny and Luke!" the lapis says.

"....WHAT?!?" Jacob exclaims with a shocked expression on his face.

"It's true! I was there when it happened!" the lapis explains. "All the labor factories have been brought down. The workers are free and the gem tech has been destroyed. Emerald, along with my allies, got captured during a deal with another elite. I barely managed to escape. They're most likely going to come after Morganite." 

"Unbelievable. Unfuckingbelievable!!" Jacob exclaims in anger before he starts pacing. "You got to be fucking KIDDING ME!! This isn't real! THIS ISN'T REAL!" 

"I'm so sorry Mr. Antiono, but we know who are the names of the humans." the lapis says.

"You do?" Hessonite asks.

"Yes. The leader is David and the other human is his brother Eddie." the lapis says.

"Hmm. Lapis, go to Morganite and help her with the weed production and deals. Also inform her of the situation." Hessonite commands.

"Yes Hessonite." the lapis says with a salute before she takes off and flies to Wilmington.

"This is fucking bullshit! Why the fuck is this happening!?! Is this international Fuck Me Month?!?" Jacob says in anger. Hessonite walks to him and grabs him by the shoulders.

"Jacob, you're going to wake the neighbors, let's go inside." Hessonite says. Jacob takes a deep breathe and walks inside with Hessonite following him. They get inside and Hessonite closes the front door.

"That's such bullshit! Emerald is an elite gem! How the fuck does she easily get taken down like that?!?" Jacob says in anger and confusion.

"I'm just as disappointed as you are Jacob." Hessonite says.

"I just don't fucking get it! God i'm so fucking pissed!!" Jacob says in anger as he resumes his pacing.

"Jacob, Jacob stop." Hessonite says as she walks to him.

"That fucking prick David is gonna fucking get it! I'll skin that shithead alive!" Jacob says. Hessonite then puts her hands on his face and makes him face her.

"Jacob! Stop it! You need to stay calm and think!" Hessonite says, trying to calm Jacob down. Jacob takes a deep breathe and takes his girlfriend's advice.

"Ok ok, I will." Jacob says. "I...i don't know what to do anymore."

"We need to say focused, that's what." Hessonite says. "Morganite is our only underboss left, we need to make sure weed is still being produced and that it's being sold."

"Okay...alright." Jacob says, trying to calm down. "We still need to hire more men, we also need to send some soldiers to hunt David and his crew is Wilmington. This can't keep going on."

"That's better." Hessonite says with a smile, happy that Jacob is starting to not let anger take over him. "Now, let's get to bed and work on this tomorrow."

"Okay...sure." Jacob says before taking another deep breathe. He and Hessonite then head to their bedroom and he takes off his clothes, minus the boxers. Jacob and Hessonite hop into bed and Hessonite pulls the covers over them. Hessonite looks at Jacob and sees that he's crying.

"Hessonite, I just don't understand how you can stay calm after this. We're slowly falling down." Jacob says with tears coming out.

"We will not fail Jacob, you understand?" Hessonite says before she wraps her arms around him. "David and his crew may have been lucky so far, but their luck will soon expire. They will not defeat us."

"I...let's just get some sleep." Jacob says, not wanting to stress himself out more.

"Good idea. Goodnight Jacob." Hessonite says.

"....Goodnight." Jacob says before he starts going to sleep in Hessonite arms'. While Jacob is trying to rest, Hessonite is thinking. She thinks about David and his crew, and how they plan to stop them. She takes one last look at Jacob and decides to fall asleep, wondering what is in store for her and her human soon-to-be fiance.


	17. Mysterious Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and the crew make it to Wilmington, and they find the weed field locations in a unexpected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read. If you ever have questions, please do ask, i'll try my best to answer your questions. Also I think I said it before but i'll say it again, there will be times where i will take breaks and not upload frequently. If you're interested in this story, make sure you bookmark it.

///// JUNE 8TH, 2039, 8 a.m. /////

David and the crew are driving in their vehicles down the highway that leads to Wilmington, they took down Emerald and her labor factories last night and are ready to take down Morganite. Lapis has already sent the sun incinerator to David's mansion so they can use it anytime they need too. Bismuth is now no longer anxious thanks to Emerald being bubbled, she can be seen driving her RV with a smile on her face. David gets a call from Eddie, which he responds by picking up the phone and answering it.

"Let me guess, wanna know the plan?" David asks, knowing why Eddie called.

"Yep, it's gonna take alot to take down Snoop Dogg." Eddie says jokingly. David gives a pity laugh.

"Eddie, you do realize that your jokes are really corny and cheesy right?" David asks with a grin on his face.

"Well if that's true, why did I hear you laugh?" Eddie asks.

"It was a pity laugh." David says.

"Uh huh, Whatever you say, so what's the plan?" Eddie says.

"Okay pay attention." David says. "Since this is weed we're dealing with, we need to look for fields being guarded that could have the weed that's being grown. If we're lucky, we could find thugs or soldiers patrolling the town and we could get the locations from them. When we get to the fields, we need to take out the thugs and soldiers, then we'll burn all the weed plants. If they manage to pack up the weed and drive off, we need to follow them and find out where they're dealing. When we interrupt the deal, we'll destroy the weed and injector parts, and of course take out the thugs and gems."

"Alright, sounds good." Eddie says. "I still can't believe there are gems out there who are interested in drugs. Why would they want it?"

"I don't know, but what matters is bringing down the fields and Morganite. Hopefully she's not as tough as Emerald, I can't wait till we take down this alliance." David says.

"You can say that again. I'm gonna call the gems and tell them about the plan, see ya at the hotel." Eddie says.

"Yeah you too." David says before he ends the call.

"David?" Nephrite asks.

"Yes honey?" David says.

"Is weed really bad for people?" Nephrite asks with concern in her voice.

"Well it can be, but there's also medical marijuana that helps with humans who have epilepsy and seizures. That's what I heard at least. So I guess marijuana doesn't have to bad, as long as you use it right." David says, trying to give a good answer.

"Weed must be a very popular drug if Morganite is willing to grow it." Nephrite says.

"Oh yeah, it's very popular." David says. "But weed isn't alone in popularity. There's cocaine, heroin, steroids, meth, LSD, angel dust....so many types of drugs."

"Speaking of weed, why does it have so many names?" Nephrite asks.

"Huh wow, you're asking the real questions. Uhh idk, humans just like to make up names for things." David says.

"And..how do humans..smoke it?" Nephrite asks.

"Well it's easy. You grind the weed, roll it with thin paper, twist the end, light the joint, and then you smoke. Simple really." David says.

"Why do humans smoke?" Nephrite asks, who is now curious to learn.

"Umm, well some humans say that smoking helps relieve their anxiety and depression, it somehow helps them mentally." David says.

"That's it! That's the answer to Eddie's question!" Nephrite says in a shocked tone.

"What now?" David asks.

"That's why gem elites trade injector parts for the weed! Smoking it relieves their anxiety and depression! It makes sense now." Nephrite says, a little excited. "Ever since the diamonds came to an agreement with the crystal gems, many homeworld gems were disappointed since they loved to invade planets. So when they tried drugs like marijuana, it made them feel better! That explains why Morganite is willing to sell weed! She knows what it can do!"

"Well aren't you a problem solver, good job Nephrite." David says with a smile before he kisses his wife on the cheek. Nephrite giggles and blushes in response.

"So David, do you think we can find Jacob and Hessonite's location through Morganite?" Nephrite asks.

"Hopefully, so far we have nothing on their location." David says. "We need to know where they are so we can capture them before they plan anything else. And when we come for them, they'll probably have a army behind them, it will be risky."

"Do you think we can take them down?" Nephrite asks.

"I hope so, we've been so lucky and we've made it this far." David says before he takes a deep breathe. "Nephrite, if we ever end up in a situation where we're close to death or we're going to die, i just want you to know that you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You're the best person to ever exist in this galaxy."

"David.....are you afraid that we might lose?" Nephrite asks, wondering why her husband is saying this.

"Well kinda, just because we made it this far doesn't mean we could win, or maybe we might win but it will require a sacrifice or something." David admits.

"David, please don't think like that." Nephrite says in a concerned tone.

"Well i'm just saying, it might happen." David says.

"David, stop thinking like that." Nephrite says. "You're starting to sound like me. There are many times where I think something bad will happen but it won't. But throughout the time doing this with you, i'm starting to become confident. Have some confidence David. Besides, i won't allow your death to occur. I already lost so much, I will not allow myself to lose you."

"Thanks honey." David says.

"You're welcome." Nephrite says with a smile before she kisses David on the cheek. David smiles and blushes in response.

"Okay, enough with the negative thinking, let's stay focused." David says.

"I couldn't agree more." Nephrite says. 

///// TIME SKIP, 11 p.m. /////

David and the crew have finally made it to Wilmington. Wilmington is a regular sized town with grass plains and forests surrounding it. Wilmington is a very country town, it's known for it's mechanical bull riding in it's bars and also for it's hog calling contest, which makes people wanna visit the place more. David and the crew are now at the Billy Bob Hotel. David, Eddie and Nephrite are in room 21 while Bismuth, Peridot and the gems are in room 22. David is now wearing a green shirt with a brown jacket along with jeans. Eddie is wearing a red flannel shirt with jeans. Nephrite is sitting on her and David's bed and she notices that David and Eddie are putting on hats and glasses.

"What's with the clothing?" Nephrite asks them.

"We need to put on disguises. Morganite is most likely gonna have thugs and soldiers walking around, looking for us." David explains as he puts on his glasses.

"Yeah, and you need to wear something as well." Eddie says. He then reaches into his backpack and pulls out a baseball cap.

"Here, try this on." Eddie says as he hands the cap to Nephrite. Nephrite takes the cap and puts it on her head.

"Hmm, here." David says as he takes off his jacket. He then gives to his wife. Nephrite puts on the jacket and looks at herself in the mirror.

"That's better, now they shouldn't recognize you." David says with a smile as he admires Nephrite.

"Is this your first time wearing clothing Nephrite?" Eddie asks.

"Yes it is.....and I like it." Nephrite says with a smile.

"Ok we got the disguises done with, let's head out and look for some thugs or soldiers to ambush so we find the fields." David says.

"Maybe we should look for them in a alleyway so we don't attract attention, that way they don't capture us and Morganite won't rip our asses apart." Eddie says.

"Good idea, let's go gang." David says as he heads for the door. He opens it and allows Nephrite and Eddie to pass by. He goes through the doorway and closes the door behind him. They leave the hotel parking lot and begin walking down the sidewalk. David looks behind and sees two Antiono thugs and a X-silon amethyst walking behind them. He quickly turns back around and becomes nervous.

"Guys, there's some alliance members behind us, act normal." David whispers to Nephrite and Eddie. Nephrite and Eddie nod their heads and pretend to be regular citizens. The alliance members quickly walk past them and they don't even give another look at David and his team. 

"Holy shit, it worked." Eddie whispers with a smile.

"They seem to be in a hurry." Nephrite says with concern in her voice.

"They do, let's follow them and see what they're up too." David says. They decide to follow the alliance members to where they're going. They follow them for 5 minutes and see them walk into a alleyway. David, Nephrite and Eddie hide behind the left wall of the alleyway. David peaks and sees the alliance members approach someone. The someone is a woman who has long pink hair, she's also wearing a white shirt and dark grey pants. She has her back on the wall and is smoking a cigarette. She also has a motorcycle next to her. She notices the alliance members approaching her and puts out her cigarette. 

"Sabina, good to see ya." one of the thugs says as he holds out his hand for her to shake.

"Nice to see you too Toby." Sabina says as she shakes Toby's hand.

"Nobody followed you right?" Toby asks.

"Yep, it's just us." Sabina says with a smirk. "So you got the stuff?"

"Yes we do, but now it's 60 bucks." Toby says.

"60 bucks? Why the hell is the price doubled?" Sabina asks.

"We've been low on money recently, is the price too much for you?" Toby asks. Sabina sighs in frustration.

"No it's fine, I'll do it." Sabina says as she pulls out her wallet.

"Thank you, you know we-" Toby is interrupted by him and the other thug getting knocked out by Eddie and Nephrite. The amethyst turns around and gets poofed by David. Sabina stands there with shock in her eyes.

"Now before you say anything-" Eddie tries to finish.

"Save it." Sabina says. "I'm actually glad you did that, but why?"

"We're here to take down these people." David says.

"You mean Morganite and her little helpers?" Sabina says.

"Wait, you know them?" David asks.

"Yep, I've been at the their weed fields and I even met Morganite herself." Sabina says. "So are you guys some heroes that wanna bring her down?"

"Yes we do, will you help?" David asks.

"Sure." Sabina says as she puts her hands in her pockets. "She has a total amount of three weed fields, two small ones can be found in the west and east of this town. The one that Morganite is in is up north, it's a huge field that's surrounded by a facility. They got guards all around those places so be careful. If you want to quickly destroy the weed, look for some jerry cans that they got in their warehouses. I think Toby has a map for ya'll to use." David looks through Toby's pockets and pulls out a map. David opens it and it has the locations of the weed fields circled in red.

"Alright, thanks for the help ma'am." David says as he puts the map in his pocket. Nephrite bubbles the amethyst and sends her away.

"No problem." Sabina says.

"What about these two?" Eddie asks as he points to Toby and the other thug.

"I got this." Sabina says. She crouches down and pulls out a pistol from Toby's coat.

"Good luck. And be careful if you plan to fight Morganite, she's pretty dangerous." Sabina says.

"Thanks for the tip, see ya." Eddie says. David and the team rush out of the alleyway and begin running to the hotel. Sabina points the gun into the air and fires it, using up the magazine. She then drops the gun and gets on her motorcycle. She turns it on and drives out of the alleyway, letting the cops deal with the thugs. David and his team finally make it to the hotel, glad that they won't have to deal with the cops. They go inside their room and David closes the door. Nephrite sits on the bed while Eddie and David take off their hats and glasses.

"Great job team, we got a map for the fields without so much trouble. We're gonna go after the two small ones later today." David says.

"This is gonna be fun, it'll be like that one Far Cry 3 mission!" Eddie says in excitement.

"Heh yeah, I guess it'll be fun." David says.

"Far Cry 3?" Nephrite asks in confusion.

"It's a videogame that me and David used to play." Eddie explains.

"Oh, I never played a video game before." Nephrite says.

"Never? You haven't even tried arcade games or games on your phone?" Eddie asks, a little shocked.

"No, I didn't even know there were games on my phone." Nephrite admits.

"Well then, why don't we play one on my phone to past the time?" Eddie asks, a little excited.

"What game do you got in mind?" David asks.

"Oh it's a fun one, it's called Guess The Gem." Eddie says as he brings out his phone.

"Guess the what now?" David asks.

"Guess The Gem, I played it with Bismuth and the gems back in Charm City." Eddie says. "Here's how to play. One person will put the phone on his or her forehead, on the screen, a name of a gem will appear. Your friends have to describe the gem to you without saying what the gem is. When you guess it right, you move the phone up and you get a point. If you get it wrong, you move the phone down and it moves on to the next gem. Trust me, this game is really fun."

"What do you think Nephrite?" David asks his wife.

"Uhh sure, let's give it a try." Nephrite says, who is curious to see how the game is.

"Awesome!" Eddie says. He then turns on the game and they begin playing. They continue to play for a while, for they shall soon go after Morganite's weed fields.


	18. Make It Burn Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and his team go after the west field while Eddie and the gems go after the east field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my unusual absence, things have been difficult, but now i'm back. Enjoy the chapter, and yes I used a song title for this chapter.

///// JUNE 8TH, 2039, 7 p.m. /////

David, Nephrite and Peridot are walking down the road that leads them to the west weed field while Eddie and the gems are heading after the east weed field. David and Eddie had to explain to the gems what drugs can do to people so they wouldn't try it themselves. David doesn't even wanna know how other drugs besides weed can do to gems, his best guess is that they will make gems extremely violent. He's just glad it's only weed that Morganite's dealers are interested in. The moon shines bright over the trio as they walk down the road and talk to each other.

"So David, do you think zircons can make good lawyers in human courts?" Nephrite asks her husband.

"Uh yes definitely, that's pretty much why they were created by the diamonds in the first place, to be in trials." David says.

"Do you know if there's any zircon lawyer on earth right now?" Peridot asks.

"Nope. If there was, it would've been on the news." David says. "I just hope that corrupt people won't have the judges in their backpockets while they're in court, otherwise they'll most likely never try it again."

"In their backpockets? You mean the judge will be on their side by money and greed?" Peridot asks with a confused tone. 

"That's right, humans will do that." David says.

"Hmm, didn't know that." Peridot says. David then decides to talk to her about another subject.

"Hey Peridot, I was wanting to ask you something." David says.

"What is it?" Peridot asks.

"Do you like my brother? Like in a romantic way? Eddie told me that you appear to be into him." David asks.

"Ooh...uuh...well I uh..." Peridot struggles to say with a blush before she takes a deep breathe. "Yes...I do have feelings for him. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah sure, I don't mind. But I wanna ask why." David says.

"I'm not sure I...he's just really funny and a nice person. He's what you humans call...a badass." Peridot says with a blush. "He's willing to do whatever it takes to help someone. I just really like him, but what about him? How does he feel about me?"

"He said he hasn't thought of you like that until recently, he also said he'll consider going on a date with you after this." David says.

"Oh heh, that's good." Peridot says with a blush still on her face. They keep walking and notice a small hill on the left side of the road.

"The field should be here somewhere, let's get on that hill and hopefully we'll see it from there." David says. They then get off the road and start walking to the hill. They walk up the hill and stop at the top.

"There it is." David says as he sees the field. The field has three rows of tall weed plants planted. On the left side of the field are gem soldiers guarding that side, which contain nephrites and quartzes. The right side has thugs with rifles and cowboy hats guarding that side. Right behind the field is a small warehouse with a truck parked next to it.

"That's definitely a weed field." David says as he brings out his destabilizer. "I'll take the gems on the left while you two take the thugs on the right."

"David, there's nephrites over there..." Nephrite says in concern, worried that her husband might get burned by the nephrites.

"Don't worry honey, i'll be careful." David says as he looks as his wife. "I promise i'll come back to you in one piece."

"Good, as will I." Nephrite says, feeling less worried. 

"I'll meet you two at the other side, good luck." David says.

"Good luck to you too." Nephrite says before she and David kiss. David then runs to the left side of the field while Nephrite and Peridot run over to the right side. David approaches the gem soldiers and they notice him.

"It's him! The human leader! Let's gut him!" One of the quartzes yells to get the other gems' attention.

"Let us handle him." one of the nephrites says as she and the other nephrites approach David. They stop in front of him and David turns on his destabilizer. One of the nephrites shoots acid at him and he dodges just in time. He then continues to dodge the nephrite's shots. When she shoots again, he hits the acid with his weapon and it shoots back to the nephrite. The nephrite dodges it and the acid lands on a weed plant, burning it. The nephrite looks at David in anger.

"Rrrrr, die human scum!" the nephrite yells before she charges at David. She throws a punch but David trips her with his leg, making her fall. He quickly hits her with his weapon and poofs her. Another nephrite jumps on his back and covers his eyes. David then drops his weapon and uses his hands to grab the gem and throw her onto the ground in front of him. He quickly grabs his weapon and poofs the nephrite. The last nephrite then charges at him. Before she could get to him, he dropkicks her, making her fall onto the ground. He quickly gets up and poofs her while she lays on the ground. David then looks at the quartz soldiers that are still standing.

"Let's get him." one of the quartzes says. She then spin dashes at David and he dodges just in time. She spin dashes at him again but he throws the destabilizer at her, making her poof. He turns around and sees that the other two quartzes are in shock. They then look at each other and fuse, forming a fusion that is eight feet taller then David.

"You're gonna get it now!" the fusion says as she walks towards David. He then runs to where his weapon is. Right as he picks it up and looks behind him, the fusion grabs him by his shirt and lifts him up. David struggles to get out but to no avail.

"Not so tough now, are you human?" the fusion says with a evil grin as she clenches her fist. David then throws his weapon at the fusion's head, making her poof and him fall to the ground along with the poofed gems. David lands safe along with the gems. He then looks around and makes sure that all the gems have been poofed. 

"Alright, they're poofed." David says to himself before he jogs to the end of the field. He then makes a right turn and bumps into his wife and Peridot.

"David! You're okay." Nephrite says before she hugs David. David then hugs back.

"Heh, That's right.....were ya'll waiting for me?" David asks.

"Yes, we were. We quickly defeated the thugs and were hoping that you were safe, so we decided to walk to the other side to check on you." Nephrite says.

"Oh, i'm sorry for making you wait." David says.

"It's fine." Nephrite says, glad that her husband is safe.

"Were those gems tough?" Peridot asks.

"Yeah, but I got them." David says before he lets go of Nephrite. "Okay, we defeated the guards, time to burn the weed."

"Umm, don't you think there's someone in there?" Peridot asks as she points to the small warehouse.

"Probably, let's check." David says before he walks to the warehouse. Nephrite and Peridot then walk with him. Before David could open the door, the door busts open and out comes a jasper carrying a flamethrower. The trio are shocked by what they see.

"Hahaha, time to burn human!" the jasper exclaims with a evil smile. She then shoots flames at them, which they dodge just in time.

"What the hell?! Gems with flamethrowers?!" David says as he hides behind a barrel. 

"What do we do?!" Nephrite asks as she and Peridot hide behind another barrel across from David.

"Uuhh...we need to poof the gem without making the tanks of the flamethrower explode!" David says, trying to stay calm. He then takes a peak and sees the jasper approach him.

"You're not getting away this time!" the jasper says in cocky tone as she gets closer to David.

"Hey! Jasper!" Nephrite calls to the jasper. The jasper turns around and points the flamethrower at Nephrite. Before she could fire the flame, Nephrite shoots acid onto the jasper's face, making her blind. David then runs to the jasper and poofs her, making her weapon and gem fall onto the ground. 

"Good job Nephrite, you saved my ass." David says, relieved.

"Thank you." Nephrite says with a smile.

"Alright, now the guards are done with. You two should bubble the gems while I burn the weed plants." David says.

"How do you plan to burn the plants?" Peridot asks. David then looks at the flamethrower and looks back at Peridot.

"I'm gonna use that flamethrower." David says with a smile.

"Be careful." Nephrite says.

"I will, now hurry before they reform." David says to them. Nephrite and Peridot then run to the left side, leaving David alone. He puts on the flamethrower and walks to the weed plants. He pulls the trigger and shoots napalm onto the plants. He continues to do this for a while, walking while putting the weed plants on fire. All the plants are now burning, a huge smoke starts forming on top of the burning plants. David heads back to the warehouse and finds Nephrite bubbling the jasper and sending her home. She turns to her left and sees David walk to her with the flamethrower. David finally gets to her and takes the flamethrower off. 

"Shit, that's heavy." David says, rubbing his back.

"Did you burn all the plants?" Nephrite asks.

"Yep, got it all. Now that we took out the guards and burnt the weed, let's head back home and get some rest." David says. "Wait, where's Peridot?"

"She's in the warehouse." Nephrite says as she points to the warehouse. All of a sudden Peridot steps out of it.

"There's no weed in here David, although I did find some weird lab. There were tubes around it and some white powder on a tray." Peridot says.

"Peridot....that's a meth lab." David says in a concerned tone.

"What's that?" Peridot asks.

"It's a little lab setup where humans make meth for themselves, you didn't go near it did you?" David asks.

"No, why?" Peridot asks.

"Cause meth labs are extremely dangerous, you mess with it too much and it could explode. Also you really shouldn't be near a meth lab, it's pure poison that's being produced." David explains.

"Oh..ok then, I won't go near it." Peridot says before she hurries over to David and Nephrite.

"Alright, let's go home. Eddie and the others are probably waiting for us." David says. They then leave the field and start walking on the road that leads back to the hotel.

"Hey David, are drugs really dangerous?" Peridot asks.

"Yeah, they can be. And if homeworld gems become fascinated with drugs, things will get crazy." David says.

"Have you used drugs before?" Peridot asks.

"No I haven't, I've seen what drugs can do to people. I can only imagine how weed affects Morganite. If Sabina says she's dangerous, then she must be." David says.

"I believe we can take her down." Nephrite says.

"Me too." Peridot says with a smile. "If we can take down Emerald, we can do the same to Morganite."

"I hope so." David says, trying to be hopeful. They then continue to walk down the road while the weed field continues to burn, for they will soon go after the drug elite herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	19. Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and the crew head over to north of Wilmington to take down Morganite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the chapter, this took really long to make.

///// JUNE 9TH, 2039, 10 a.m. /////

David and the crew are walking down the road that leads to the weed field that Morganite is at. Everyone, especially Eddie, can't wait until they take down Morganite, they are now so close to bringing down the alliance. While everyone is talking, David is thinking to himself. He wonders if they will actually get Jacob and Hessonite's location through Morganite. He also wonders if the crystal gems will ever figure out if he and Eddie helped take down the alliance. He has many thoughts going through his head, it's making him anxious. 

"Hey David?" Eddie asks, making David break out of his train of thought.

"Yeah?" David says.

"Did you guys really find a meth lab at the west weed field?" Eddie asks.

"Yeah we did...well actually Peridot did." David says.

"Is meth really that bad Eddie?" Peridot asks Eddie.

"Yeah it really is. It can give you extreme weight loss, anxiety, itchy skin, and it can make your teeth rotten. It's that bad." Eddie explains.

"Can it be medical like marijuana?" Nephrite asks.

"I'm not sure. I read that it can be used to treat ADHD and to help overly obese people lose weight but i'm not sure if it's true." Eddie admits.

"How become Morganite is selling weed but not meth?" Bismuth asks.

"Beats me, but we should be glad that they're not, i bet her dealers would get pissed off at her." David says.

"Hey David, you looked worried earlier, are you alright?" Eddie asks his brother.

"Yeah i am...just...thinking that's all." David says. 

"Okay then....well what else can we talk about?" Eddie asks the crew.

"Hey Eddie, would you rather date a emerald or a pyrope?" Lapis asks with a grin.

"Oh uuuhhh...I'll have to go with pyrope. Pyropes are really beautiful and fancy, and kinda sexy too. Don't get me wrong, emeralds are hot too, but I prefer pyropes." Eddie says with a grin. 

"You're not worried about them being bossy or anything?" one of the pearls ask.

"Oh i am, but i believe that not all elites are bossy. And plus they're the highest of the marriage poll for elites, so it could work." Eddie says. Peridot has a sad look on her face but nobody notices.

"Marriage poll?" Bismuth says in a confused tone.

"Yeah marriage poll. There is a marriage poll for gems that are married to humans." Eddie explains.

"Which gem is at number 1?" Bismuth asks.

"Pearls." Eddie says. "And that's because many pearls seek a partner since they can be very lonely. And also since many humans feel bad for pearls for what they went through, they wanna help them and make them feel loved." 

"Where are lapises at?" Lapis asks.

"I think lapises are at number 4." Eddie says.

"Hmm, that's good I guess." Lapis says.

"What about bismuths?" Bismuth asks.

"Hmm, not sure. I don't think they're even in the top 10." Eddie explains. "many humans don't really wanna marry gems like bismuths and quartzes because they don't wanna have a very muscular and tall partner. They say it makes them feel weak and useless."

"Well that's stupid." one of the amethysts says.

"Yeah it is, they really shouldn't judge us like that. It's not our fault we emerged like this." Bismuth says with a frown on her face.

"Oh don't worry Bismuth, just because you're not in the top 10 doesn't mean humans won't date you. I bet there's a human out there who would like to be with you." Eddie says, trying to make Bismuth feel better.

"Thanks Eddie." Bismuth says with a smile.

"Guys stop." David says to the crew as he looks forward. They all stop and look at David. David points forward and they look at what he's pointing at. They see a huge facility building that's about half the size of a football field, surrounded by grass plains. The front is guarded by Antiono thugs and gem soldiers, along with snipers on the roof. 

"Let's hide behind those crates." David says as he points to a bunch of crates stacked on top of each other. They then sneak to the crates without getting noticed.

"So where's the weed field?" Eddie asks.

"Sabina said it's surrounded by the facility, which means there should be a atrium." David says. "Peridot, we're gonna need your drone to help find it."

"On it." Peridot says as she reaches into her backpack. She pulls out the drone and her laptop and sets them on the ground. She then pulls out her controller for her drone and turns it on. She turns on the camera for the laptop and the drone. She activates the invisibility cloak and sends the drone into the air. She flies it to the rooftop while she, along with the crew, watch the laptop. The drone's camera views a huge space in the middle of the building. Peridot flies the drone to the space and the camera shows a huge weed field with 8 rows of tall weed plants. There are four entrances to the field and there are thugs and soldiers guarding the weed.

"There it is." Peridot says.

"Damn that's alot of kush." Eddie says.

"Peridot, I need you to fly the drone into the building. We need to figure out where Morganite is at." David says.

"Flying in now." Peridot says as she flies the drone into the building. The camera shows a long hallway that's guarded by thugs and soldiers. Peridot flies the drone through the hallway and flies it into a room with double doors at the back. Inside the room are Morganite and her thugs and soldiers with weed crates next to her. Right in front of them are a aquamarine with her gem under her eye and some gem soldiers with crates full of injector parts next to her.

"There she is, it looks like she's making a deal already." David says. Eddie looks at the camera and sees the lapis that fled from them there.

"David look, that's the lapis that used to serve Emerald." Eddie says as he points to her.

"I see." David says. "It looks like Morganite is talking with the aquamarine. Peridot, could you activate the sound so we can hear what they're talking about?"

"Can do." Peridot says before she presses a button on her computer and the volume turns on. 

"Everyone be quiet." David says to everyone before he looks at the laptop to watch.

"I'm surprised you want to trade injector parts for some weed Aquamarine, I assumed you didn't want to get involved with what humans have to offer." Morganite says with her hands on her hips.

"Well I heard talk from other elites that marijuana helps with depression, and I've been sad since my topazes betrayed me so i figured i could try some of this." Aquamarine says as she points to the crates of weed.

"Well you come to the right place, me and my soldiers have some of the best weed to offer. Would you like a sample?" Morganite asks.

"Sure." Aquamarine says. Morganite then pulls out a blunt and a lighter from her gemstone.

"Here. Put this end in your mouth." Morganite says as she hands the blunt to Aquamarine. Aquamarine takes it and puts the end in her mouth. Morganite flicks the lighter and lights up the blunt.

"Inhale then exhale." Morganite instructs. Aquamarine does so and pulls the blunt out so she can let the smoke out. She now appears to be more happy and her eyes are a little red. She coughs a little.

"Oh my. By the stars this is amazing. How become we couldn't make this at homeworld? W--what is this feeling?" Aquamarine says in a shocked tone.

"That my friend is the power of kush." Morganite says with a smirk.

"You got yourself a deal Morganite, go ahead and take the weed crates to the ship." Aquamarine says with a happy tone. Her soldiers pick up the weed crates and head outside with them, where Aquamarine's ship is.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed the weed Aquamarine, hopefully you'll come back soon. If you wish to join us, meet up with Jacob and Hessonite at Empire City. Their mansion is in 145th street." Morganite says.

"We know where they are now!" Eddie whispers suddenly before he gets shushed by David.

"Oh i will, take care." Aquamarine says before she heads outside. The sound of a ship leaving outside confirms that Aquamarine and her soldiers are gone.

"Now that we have sold the weed and the injector parts are in our possession, let's now deal with you." Morganite says as she looks at a Antiono thug with a edgy undercut hairstyle. Two Antiono thugs then bring down the thug to his knees.

"Hey! What's going on?! Morganite what the fuck are you doing?!" the thug exclaims, very scared.

"Don't act stupid human, we caught you stealing weed from us with our cameras. Did you really think we wouldn't notice?" Morganite says in a pissed off tone.

"I...i'm sorry Morganite, i won't do it again! Please don't kill me." the thug says in a frightened tone.

"You know what Jacob told me to do with traitors human? He told me to make them suffer." Morganite says as she pulls out a blunt and a lighter. She puts the blunt in her mouth and lights it up.

"No...please." the thug says. Morganite pulls out the blunt and exhales the smoke onto the thug's face.

"Where did you put the weed human?" Morganite asks.

"I...i already smoked it all." the thug says, obviously lying. Morganite then grabs his head with her right hand.

"Wait! Stop!" the thug says in a scared tone. Morganite then shoves her blunt into the thug's left eye.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" the thug yells in pain as Morganite keeps pushing the blunt into his eye. She then pulls it out and drops it onto the floor and stomps on it.

"WHERE'S THE MARIJUANA?!?" Morganite yells at the thug.

"IT'S IN MY TRUCK OUTSIDE! I SWEAR!" the thug exclaims. He then continues to whine and cry in pain because of his eye. Morganite then lets go of his head and takes a few steps back. 

"I hope you told your family goodbye." Morganite says before she pulls out a Baretta 92 from her gemstone.

"WAIT!" the thug yells. Morganite then aims her pistol at him and shoots him in the head. The thug falls to the ground. Morganite then empties the whole magazine onto the thug, wanting to make sure he is dead. The pistol stops shooting and makes a click sound each time Morganite pulls the trigger. Morganite looks at her pistol with a confused face.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Morganite asks, obviously not fully educated on guns.

"It's out of ammo Morganite." one of the thugs says.

"Oh. Any of you got a clip?" Morganite asks. One of the thugs then tosses her a clip and she catches it. She loads the pistol and puts it in her gemstone.

"Dispose of the body. We're leaving in one hour to give Jacob and Hessonite the injector parts." Morganite announces to everyone in the room. One amethyst soldier then picks up the thug's body and walks outside with it. David and the crew are in shock because of what they saw.

"Damn, that was fucked. She's cold blooded." Eddie whispers.

"But gems don't have blood." Nephrite whispers.

"It's a human saying." David whispers to his wife.

"Oh..sorry." Nephrite responds. Peridot then flies the drone closer to Morganite's face. Morganite grabs the drone with her right hand and looks into the camera with a grin.

"Hello David, nice of you to check on me. That's real sweet of you." Morganite says in a flirtatious tone while looking at the camera. David appears a little scared while Nephrite has a ticked off expression on her face. 

"Oh no." Peridot whispers to herself in fear.

"You must be desperate to have your peridot fly a drone in here so you could watch me, i'm convinced you like me." Morganite says in a flirtatious tone with a smirk. She then looks at the thugs and soldiers.

"David and his crew are here! Go out there and take them down! And while you're out there, capture David and bring him to me. Me and him have some things to discuss." Morganite commands. Her thugs and soldiers then run to the front entrance of the building. Morganite then looks back to the drone camera with a smirk.

"Talk to you soon Davey." Morganite says before she grabs the drone with both hands and rips it in half, destroying it.

"My drone!" Peridot shouts. Eddie takes a peak from behind the crates and sees thugs and soldiers coming for them.

"Fuck, they know we're here." Eddie says as he brings out his destabilizer.

"Alright team, let's fight!" David shouts to the crew as he brings out his destabilizer. The crew then come out of hiding and start fighting the thugs and soldiers. Lapis flies to where the snipers are and fights them. She grabs a thug and holds him and front of her. The other two snipers point their guns at her.

"Do you really wanna shoot your friend?" Lapis says with a smirk.

"Fuck you bitch! Let him go!" one of the snipers shouts at her.

"Fine, i'll let him go." Lapis says before she throws the thug at one of the snipers, knocking them out and making them slide on the roof. Lapis then flies down to the third sniper and dropkicks him, making him fall off the roof and land on a crate, knocking him out. Lapis walks to the edge of the roof and sees everyone still fighting. Nephrite and Bismuth are fighting some peridot and nephrite soldiers while Peridot is fighting some ruby soldiers. The gems are fighting the thugs, knocking them out one at a time. David and Eddie are fighting 4 jasper soldiers while keeping their distance from them so they don't get sliced.

"Damn these jaspers are tough." Eddie says to his brother. The jaspers then look at each other and fuse together, forming a nearly 30 foot fusion.

"You got to be fucking kidding me." Eddie says in a shocked yet pissed off tone. The fusion then grabs both David and Eddie and lifts them into the air.

"Ah shit." Eddie says.

"Hehehe, puny humans." the fusion says with a cocky tone. The fusion then throws them to the wall of the building.

"AAAHHH!!" both David and Eddie scream as they fly to the wall. They then collide with the wall and fall onto the ground.

"David!" Nephrite shouts as she sees David and Eddie. She then runs to them but is stopped by the 30 foot jasper fusion walking to her.

"Blasters! Now!" Bismuth shouts as she points to the fusion. Many gems then pull out blasters from their gemstones and start firing at the fusion. The fusion covers her face as she keeps getting shot. Bismuth then jumps at the fusion and poofs her with her shape-shifted sword.

"I'll check on David and Eddie, you help the other gems!" Nephrite shouts to Bismuth.

"Got it!" Bismuth says before she runs to help the gems. Nephrite then runs to where David and Eddie is and sees them groaning in pain and trying to get up.

"David are you okay?" Nephrite says as she helps her husband get up.

"Yeah I'm fine, Eddie?" David says before he looks at his brother.

"I'm good." Eddie says as he gets up. He then touches his chest and has a shocked expression on his face.

"Ah fuck, my armor is shredded!" Eddie shouts.

"Shit, mine too!" David says as he touches his chest.

"Oh stars. Don't worry, we-" Nephrite says before she sees that Bismuth, Peridot, Lapis, and the gems have defeated the thugs and soldiers. 

"We took them out, you two okay?" Bismuth says as she walks to Nephrite and the brothers.

"Yeah, but the armor you made for us got destroyed." David says as he takes off his shirt. The armor he's wearing then brakes apart into tiny pieces and falls to the ground.

"Come on! I worked hard on that!" Bismuth says in a disappointed tone.

"This is just great, we're now more vulnerable." Eddie says before he takes his shirt. His armor then falls to the ground in pieces.

"I know, but we can't give up." David says before he puts his shirt back on. "We still need to go inside to burn the weed, destroy the injector parts, and bring down Morganite. Let's head inside."

They then start walking to the front doors of the building. The doors then bust open and out comes three jaspers with flamethrowers.

"Time for a roast!" one of the jaspers shouts with a evil grin before she and the other two jaspers start shooting napalm at David and the crew. David, Eddie and Lapis take cover behind a truck while the others hide behind some crates.

"When the fuck did gems have flamethrowers?!" Eddie exclaims in shock.

"Me and my team ran into one back at the west field." David says.

"Fry the others but keep David alive, Morganite wants him for herself." the lead jasper says. Nephrite is now pissed.

"Lapis. I'm gonna pretend to surrender, I need you to poof them while they're distracted." David whispers.

"Alright, good luck." Lapis whispers. David then comes out of hiding with his hands up. The jaspers notice him and point their flamethrowers at him.

"Drop the destabilizer David!" the lead jasper says. David then drops his destabilizer.

"Alright you win." David says. "So is Morganite gonna torture me or something?"

"You're asking the wrong gem, we're just following orders." the lead jasper says.

"Maybe she'll make him her pearl or something." the left jasper says jokingly. The jaspers then laugh while David looks nervous. Nephrite is now extremely pissed off.

"Nephrite, stay calm." Bismuth says to Nephrite, trying to calm her down.

"If Morganite ever touches David, I'll crack her." Nephrite says through her teeth. The jaspers keep laughing while David stands. All of a sudden water chains capture the jaspers. David looks up and sees Lapis using her powers on the jaspers. Lapis then pulls the jaspers up and throws them to the building wall, poofing them and making their gemstones and flamethrowers fall onto the ground.

"Good job Lapis." David says as he picks up his weapon.

"Thanks." Lapis says before she lands on the ground. Eddie and the gems then come out of hiding. David sees his wife extremely pissed.

"Nephrite, you ok?" David says as he walks to his wife. "I've never seen you like this."

"I..i'm just really angry at Morganite, I'm afraid for what she might do to you if she captures you." Nephrite says, trying to calm down. David then puts his hands on her shoulders.

"Honey, Morganite isn't gonna anything to me. I promise you that." David says with a small smile. Nephrite then hugs him lays her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so." Nephrite says. David then cups her cheek in his hand and has her look at him.

"I know so." David says before he gives her a long kiss. "Let's get this over with."

David and Nephrite then walk to the building and see Bismuth and the gems bubbling the gem soldiers and sending them off. Bismuth and the gems then finish and begin walking inside.

"Hey Bismuth!" David calls. "Grab one of those flamethrowers, you'll burn the weed while we fend off the thugs and soldiers."

"Gotcha." Bismuth says as she walks to where the flamethrowers are. She picks one up and heads inside with the rest of the crew. The crew walk down a hallway that has rooms that contain weapons, medical equipment and much other stuff. They then see the front way of the weed field.

"There's the field." David says. "Bismuth, go ahead and take care of it. If you need help, call for us. We'll meet you at the other side."

"Alright, good luck guys." Bismuth says as she heads to the weed field.

"Okay. You gems go through the right hallway while me, Eddie and Nephrite head down the left one." David says.

"Let's do this!!" one of the amethysts shouts. They get excited and run down the right hallway. David and his team then walk down the left hallway. David looks through the windows on the right wall and sees Bismuth burning the weed. He then continues to walk down the hallway and sees no thugs or soldiers.

"Weird, there's nobody here." David says. All of a sudden a jasper with a mini-gun appears at the end of the hallway along with two thugs.

"FUCK! MINI-GUN!!" Eddie shouts before he takes cover behind a crate on the left. The jasper then starts shooting and David and Nephrite take cover behind a crate on the right just in time.

"HAHAHA! Give it up David, you and your friends are done for!" the jasper yells down the hallway.

"You jaspers are full of yourselves, you know that?!" Eddie shouts to the jasper.

"Ah. You must be Eddie! I'll kill you first!" the jasper shouts as she walks to where Eddie is.

"Oh shit." Eddie says to himself.

"Nephrite, you gotta shoot acid onto her gun." David whispers to his wife.

"But she's too far." Nephrite whispers back.

"Try to aim correctly and you could get it." David whispers.

"Okay, i'll try." Nephrite whispers before she peaks over the crate. She sees that the jasper is still focused on Eddie. She then raises her head a little and shoots acid. The acid sores through the hallway and lands on the barrels of the mini-gun. The acid burns the mini-gun and the jasper drops it.

"No!!" the jaspers shouts in anger while David and his team come out of cover. The jasper then runs down the hallway to where David and his team are.

"Nephrite!" David shouts. Nephrite then shoots acid onto the jasper's face, making her blind. David and Eddie take this time to throw their destabilizers at the jasper. The destabilizers hit her and poof her quick because of the double electric power.

"That was pretty cool." Eddie says before they walk down the hallway. David and Eddie pick up their weapons and resume walking. They make it to the other side and meet up with the gems.

"Did you guys run into any trouble?" David asks the gems.

"Yeah. There were some thugs with shotguns and a sniper at the end of the hallway, but we defeated them." Lapis says. They then look at the weed field and see that the whole thing is on fire. Bismuth comes out of the fire with a smile on her face.

"Now that was fun." Bismuth says before she drops the flamethrower.

"Okay, the weed has been destroyed. Let's head down the hallway and continue the mission." David says as he points down the hallway. They then walk the hallway and make it to the room where Morganite and Aquamarine made their deal.

"The injector crates aren't here. Morganite must've had it transported outside." Peridot says. 

"Alright let's hurry outside." David says as he goes through the double doors. The crew follows him as they run down the hallway. They are met with another pair of double doors. David looks through the windows of the double doors and sees that they made it to the back side of the building. David can see a huge dirt-road that leads to a highway. David looks to the left and sees a couple of trucks parked next to each other. He then looks to the right and sees the injector crates. Right next to the crates is a huge pink space ship, which David assumes is Morganite's ship. In the middle is the lapis that served Emerald. She appears to be operating a outdoor meth lab. 

"Well what do you know, she's still here." Eddie says. "Let's call her Emerald's lapis."

"Alright whatever, let's confront her." David says. He then opens the doors and heads out along with the crew. Emerald's lapis looks behind her and is shocked to see David and his crew.

"Lapis! We meet again." Eddie says with a grin as he and the crew walk to her. Emerald's lapis is scared and keeps standing where she is.

"Why so shocked? Did you really think those idiots could take us down?" Eddie asks.

"So...I assume you burnt the field?" Emerald's lapis asks.

"Damn right. Every single plant...burnt to a crisp." Eddie says.

"She worked really hard on those plants you know? She takes her work very seriously." Emerald's lapis says.

"And you think we give a shit?" Eddie asks with a chuckle. Emerald's lapis rolls her eyes in response.

"So..what did you do to Emerald? Did you shatter her?" Emerald's lapis asks.

"Nope. We bubbled her and sent her away. We're gonna do the same with you and Morganite. Then we'll destroy the injector parts and go after Jacob and Hessonite." David says.

"You'll pay for the damage you caused David. Morganite will make you suffer." Emerald's lapis says in a serious tone.

"Oh yeah? wha-" David is interrupted by the sound of the cargo door of Morganite's ship opening up. The door lays down and out comes Morganite with a thompson sub-machine gun in her hand. Behind her are a bunch of quartz soldiers with swords and helmets. Morganite and her soldiers walk out the ship and towards David and the crew.

"David! It's so nice to see you. I'm actually glad you made it this far, I was looking forward to talking with you." Morganite says with a smile before she and her soldiers stop in front of David and his crew.

"Yeah....me too." David says with a serious tone. Nephrite glares at Morganite.

"They destroyed the field Morganite." Emerald's lapis says.

"Of course they would." Morganite says while she looks at her gun. "Lapis, fly to Jacob and Hessonite. Let them know that David and his crew are mine."

Emerald's lapis takes off to the sky and flies all the way to Empire City.

"Damn." Eddie whispers to himself. Morganite then looks at David and smirks at him.

"I have to say David, you're more handsome in real life. Any gem would be lucky to have you to herself." Morganite says flirtatiously before she bites her lip. Nephrite is now extremely mad and wants to attack Morganite. David wraps his arm around her's.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but they're gonna have to find another human. This one is taken." David says before he shows his ring to Morganite.

"You're married to a nephrite? David I could do so much better than a nephrite. Nephrites only know how to fly a ship and be nervous all the time. They're nothing compared to elite gems like me." Morganite says, making Nephrite feel useless. 

"You're right about that. They actually don't act self-entitled and actually care. Nephrites are some of the greatest gems to ever exist, and I wouldn't dump my wife for anyone, not even elite gems like you." David says with pride. Nephrite smiles in response. 

"I side with David on that. You elite gems are always so mean and bossy, yet you still wonder why you're low on the marriage pool. You might be beautiful, but even humans know that appearances can be deceiving, including me. In the words of John Mellencamp, I need a lover that won't drive me crazy." Eddie says with a smirk.

"Heh, good one Eddie." David says with a smirk.

"Eddie....Emerald told me about you. She told me she wanted to rip your face off." Morganite says.

"Like I said, mean." Eddie says. Morganite rolls her eyes and looks at David.

"Well handsome, you've caused quite the scene. You destroyed my weed fields, you've took down most of my soldiers, and you've forced me to take matters into my own hands." Morganite says.

"That's right, and today is the day you fall." David says.

"Look around me handsome, I have some of my strongest soldiers with me." Morganite says. "Do you really wanna risk the lives of your friends so you can tango with me?"

"Yes, yes I do." David says. "Everyone, take care of the soldiers, me and Morganite are gonna dance."

"Mmmm, sounds romantic." Morganite says flirtatiously with a smirk. "Soldiers, take care of Eddie and the gems, I only want to dance with David."

Morganite's soldiers start walking to David's crew. David's crew backs up so David and Morganite can have space to fight.

"Please be careful." Nephrite says to her husband.

"I will, now go back with the others." David says. Nephrite then joins the crew. Morganite's soldiers walk pass David and engage in combat with his crew. David and Morganite now have space to 'dance'. David looks at Morganite and gets into a fighting position. 

"Come on David, don't make me kill you. It would be a waste, plus Nephrite will become the first gem widow." Morganite says, trying to get him to surrender.

"Are we gonna 'dance' or what?" David says.

"Fine, you asked for it." Morganite says before she aims her gun at him. She then fires at him and David deflects the bullets with the electric aura from his weapon. He continues to do this until Morganite runs out of ammo.

"Why do humans make weapons that run out of ammo?" Morganite asks herself in a frustrated tone. She then throws away her gun and pulls out a sword from her gemstone. It's a long pink sword with a red handle. She gets into fighting position and blows a kiss at David and smirks. David narrows his eyes at her. He runs at her and swings his weapon at her. She blocks just in time and they engage in sword fighting. 

"Come on David! Kick her ass!" Eddie shouts before resuming his fight with a jasper. Morganite swings her blade at David and he blocks it just in time. Morganite pushes her sword to David and he struggles to push back.

"Come on handsome, don't let this dance end short. Impress me." Morganite teases as she keeps pushing. David then pushes her sword away and headbutts her. They both step back and groan in pain by the collision. It hurt Morganite but it hurts David even more.

"Ooww, were you trying to kiss me or something?" Morganite says as she rubs her forehead.

"Very funny Morgan." David says as he gets back into fighting position.

"Oh, is that my pet name?" Morganite teases with a smirk. David rolls his eyes and resumes sword fighting with her. She pushes him back and runs to the meth lab that Emerald's lapis was working on. She grabs a handful of meth and throws it at David. David blocks his face just in time before the meth could hit him. Morganite then catches David off-guard by tackling him to the ground. She gets on her knees and raises her sword to stab him. David moves his head and Morganite ends up stabbing the dirt. David then kicks Morganite on her stomach, causing her to fall back with her sword. They both then get back up on their feet.

"You're very skillful David, it's a shame we're enemies. You and I could've been great allies." Morganite says.

"I still can't tell if that's the weed that's making you say that." David says.

"Perhaps it is, or maybe i'm just trying to be honest with you handsome." Morganite says before she swings her sword at him. He blocks and they once again resume sword fighting. David's crew appears to be losing. Eddie is getting punched in the face by a jasper. Nephrite and Bismuth appear to be struggling against the quartzes. Peridot, lapis and the gems are also struggling to fight. Morganite once again swings her sword at David and he blocks it. He struggles to push back just like before. He looks to the right and sees that his team is losing. He sees Nephrite getting slammed to the ground. He also sees Eddie getting kicked to the ground. Morganite notices also.

"Well David, looks like your team is losing. You should've surrendered while you could. I could've convinced Jacob to let you live so you could stay with me. You and I could've done so much together! But thanks to your pride, you're gonna get your team and your wife killed!" Morganite says, feeling like she has the upper hand. Her statement really pisses David off. David squeezes the button on his destabilizer and the electric aura gets bigger. He then pushes Morganite off and hits her sword with his weapon, making the blade shatter in pieces. Morganite looks at her handle in shock. She then looks at David and sees him extremely pissed off.

"RRAAUGH!!" David yells in rage as he swings his weapon at Morganite. Morganite dodges while backing up. Morganite keeps dodging and is getting pushed back to the outdoor meth lab. Morganite swings at David but he ducks in time. He then headbutts her again, causing her to groan in pain. But since he's so pissed, he doesn't tolerate his pain. He then catches Morganite off-guard by kicking her in the stomach, causing her to fall onto the meth lab, breaking it. She sits up and sees David shaking in anger.

"I'm sorry." Morganite says, a little scared. David then looks at the right side of the lab and sees caustic soda being poured onto the muratic acid. The lab then starts catching on fire. David then realizes what's about to happen and looks at his crew, seeing Eddie and Nephrite are no longer in trouble.

"IT'S GONNA BLOW! RUN!" David yells before running for cover.

"OH SHIT!" Eddie yells, running for cover. The rest of the crew then start running for cover.

"HELP ME!" Morganite yells to her soldiers. Her soldiers run to her but it's too late. The lab explodes, causing the soldiers to poof and also causes Morganite flying into the air. Morganite screams as she keeps flying up. The explosion also destroys the injector crates. The explosion finally ends and David and his crew come out of cover. David and his crew walk to where the lab once was in shock.

"David, I now understand the danger of a meth lab." Peridot says.

"That was insane." Lapis says.

"Yeah no shit." Eddie says.

"The injector parts got destroyed!" Bismuth says as she points to where the injector crates once were.

"But where's Morganite?" Nephrite asks. They then hear a scream from above. They look up and see Morganite falling down. Morganite finally crashes with a loud thud, making David and the crew cover their eyes from the impact. They stop covering their eyes and see Morganite laying on the ground, who appears to be extremely injured. She groans in pain as she slowly gets up. She finally stands up and continues to moan and groan in pain. She looks at David with a defeated look on her face.

"Well Morganite, this is where you fall." David says.

"Heh...yeah...it appears so." Morganite says before she coughs. She then pulls out a blunt and a lighter from her gemstone. She puts the blunt in her mouth and lights it up. She takes the blunt out and exhales the smoke. She looks around and sees that Bismuth and the gems are bubbling her soldiers and sending them off.

"You must really like weed huh?" David asks.

"In case you haven't noticed handsome, i'm not a happy gem." Morganite says. "I've been depressed for a long time. My pearl ran away from me with a ruby. My army has been disbanded by the diamonds because of the crystal gems. I'm no longer allowed to invade planets and colonize them. I've been through alot over the years. When Jacob asked me if I wanted to help take over Delmarva, I couldn't say no. It was the closest to ever having power, and being happy. Don't you understand David? This was all I had, and thanks to you, it's gone....it's all gone.....i have nothing now."

"Why the hell would you take pleasure in hurting perfect people that are innocent?" Eddie asks. Morganite narrows her eyes at Eddie.

"Well Eddie, you know what else I take pleasure in?" Morganite asks.

"What?" Eddie asks, very confused.

"Getting rid of problematic off-colors like you." Morganite says before she pulls out her pistol from before out of her gemstone. She fires it at Eddie and the bullets hits his shoulder, making him fall onto the ground in pain. The whole crew have shocked expressions on their faces.

"EDDIE!!!" David yells before he turns to Morganite. He runs at her and hits her with his destabilizer. Morganite yells as the electricity flows through her. She then poofs and her gemstone falls onto the ground.

"AAHH!! SON OF A BITCH!!!" Eddie yells as he holds his shoulder. David and the crew then surround him.

"Eddie breathe! Let go of your shoulder, let us see it!" David says to his brother. He then takes his brother's hand and moves it aside, showing the bullet wound.

"Oh my stars!" Lapis says before she covers her mouth in shock. Eddie continues to groan in pain and a couple of tears come out of his eyes.

"No Eddie!! Don't die!" Peridot yells as tears come out of her eyes.

"Peridot. He only got shot in the shoulder, he'll live." David says to her.

"FUCK IT HURTS SO FUCKING BAD!!" Eddie yells as he continues to groan in pain.

"What do we do?!" Bismuth asks, extremely worried.

"Help me sit him up so I can take his shirt off." David says to Bismuth. Bismuth then sits Eddie up and David takes his brother's shirt off. 

"Damn she shot you good." David says. 

"Now what do we do?" Bismuth asks.

"We need to pry the bullet out. Any of you got a knife?" David asks the gems.

"I do." a ruby says as she pulls out a knife from her gemstone. David then takes it from her.

"But David. That's a gem knife, it could kill him." Nephrite says.

"Just do it quick, then use that tears tube to heal it. Fuuuck me this hurts!" Eddie says as he moans in pain.

"Here I go." David says. He then sticks the knife into the bullet wound, which results in Eddie screaming in pain. The gems can only watch and tear up as blood pours out of Eddie's shoulder. David finally pries the bullet out and the bullet lands on the ground. Bismuth takes out the rose tear tube from her gemstone and pours the liquid onto Eddie's wound, healing it almost instantly. Eddie stops wailing in pain now that his wound is healed. Eddie touches his shoulder.

"Wow, that was a close call. Those tears are really something." Eddie says. He then looks at Peridot and sees her crying. Peridot hugs him and sniffs.

"I thought you were gonna die." Peridot admits.

"Ah don't worry Peridot, don't cry. I'm gonna live. It's like what Lapis said, there's luck in the Carson genes." Eddie says as he hugs Peridot. Lapis chuckles as she wipes tears off her eyes.

"Aaww, did you think I was gonna die too?" Eddie asks before he lets go of Peridot. Lapis nods her head. Eddie then stands up.

"Come here." Eddie says, opening his arms for a hug. Lapis walks to Eddie and hugs him, which he hugs back.

"Glad that you're gonna be okay Eddie." Bismuth says as she puts the tears tube into her gem.

"Me too, what would you gems do without me?" Eddie says. David looks at Morganite's gem and Nephrite notices. She then walks to gemstone and bubbles it, then sends it away. The crew then form a circle.

"Alright team, we did it. We destroyed the weed fields and the injector parts have also been destroyed. We have successfully taken down all 4 alliance underbosses. Jacob and Hessonite now have no way to buy guns and to produce gems. Let's head back to the hotel and get some rest. Tomorrow we go after Jacob and Hessonite and take them down once and for all." David announces to the crew.

"Now that's music to my ears. Let's go before the cops show up." Eddie says. The crew leaves the facility and walks down the road that leads to the hotel. Eddie is talking with the gems as they walk. David looks at Nephrite and she notices.

"Well Nephrite, I'm pretty sure that we'll win now." David says.

"You're sure, even after what happened?" Nephrite asks.

"It's like you said Nephrite, there are times we think something bad will happen but it won't. We made it this far without any casualties. I'm pretty confident now. We're definitely gonna become the heroes of Delmarva." David says with a smile.

"That sounds wonderful." Nephrite says before she kisses David on the cheek. David smiles and wraps his arm around her. David then continues to walk with his wife and the crew, for tomorrow will be the biggest day in his short human life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I'll try to upload it as soon as i can. If you got any questions, feel free to ask.


	20. The Final Battle pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and the crew head over to Empire City to locate Jacob and Hessonite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned to this story! I apologize for my huge absence, I've been dealing with issues regarding my computer and other personal things. Hope you enjoy.

///// JUNE 10TH, 2039, 8 a.m. /////

David and the crew are driving down the streets of Empire City, David is looking for 145th street while Nephrite is on her phone. She is watching a recording of her and David's wedding, it's playing the part where David and Nephrite are on the dance floor.

"Oh George, aren't they the most cutest couple you ever seen?" David's mother says in the recording.

"Definitely, these two were obviously made for each other." David's father says in the recording.

"And do you here that gem singing? Her voice is beautiful. What kind of gem is she?" David's mother asks.

"I think it's a ruby...or maybe a carnelian..i don't know." George says.

"Didn't you say you studied all the gems?" David's mother asks.

"Mary, there are so many kinds of gems out there, it's hard to remember them all." George says. The recording then shows Eddie sitting by himself.

"Poor Eddie, all by his lonesome self. You think he'll ever get himself a gem girlfriend?" George asks.

"Perhaps he might, do you think there are gems on dating sites?" Mary asks.

"I haven't the slightest idea." George says. Nephrite then ends the recording and sets her phone down. She then hears David sigh out of frustration.

"Are you okay David?" Nephrite asks her husband.

"No I'm not, I can't figure out where 145th street is." David says before he makes a left. His phone then rings, he looks at it and sees that Eddie is calling him. He picks it up and answers.

"What is it Eddie?" David asks his brother.

"David, look to the sky." Eddie says with concern in his voice. David looks to the sky through his window and sees a lapis fly through the sky.

"Oh shit, is that Emerald's Lapis?" David asks.

"It has to be." Eddie says.

"Alright let's follow her, she could take us to Jacob and Hessonite." David says before he ends the call. David and the crew start following Emerald's Lapis. They follow her to a huge, fancy mansion. Emerald's Lapis then lands in the backyard of the mansion.

"This is it, this is where they are." David says. David then parks his car in front of the mansion, Eddie and the others do the same. They step out of their vehicles and start approaching the mansion. They finally make it to the front door.

"Alright everyone, be prepared. This could end ugly." David says to his crew.

"I am so hyped up right now, I feel like I'm in a final boss battle." Eddie says in excitement.

"Time for Jacob and his upper crust girlfriend to face justice!" Bismuth says with pride.

"Yeah! We're gonna show them who's boss!" Peridot says.

"You can say that again." Lapis says with a smirk.

"Let's not get too cocky, they could have a escape plan." David says. "Lapis, I need you to fly to my house and get the sun incinerator just in case if they try to fly away."

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can. Good luck." Lapis says before she takes off to the sky. Eddie tries to open the door but fails.

"Damn, it's locked." Eddie says.

"I got it." David says as he brings out his gem destabilizer. He slices the doorknob with it.

"Heh, now we're talking." Eddie says with a smile as he brings out his destabilizer. He then kicks down the door and they all head inside. They walk into the living room and start looking around. The t.v. is on and the news is playing. It's playing a speech that the Lapis Lazuli mayor candidate is making. Eddie is looking through photos of Jacob and his family.

"Hey David, check these photos out. Turns out Jacob came from a poor family." Eddie says. David walks to Eddie and looks at the photos.

"Here's a photo of Jacob and Hessonite on a date." Eddie says before she shuffles through the photos more. There's photos of Jacob's family, Hessonite, their adventures, and much more.

"We checked everywhere, nobody's here." Bismuth says as she walks to David and Eddie.

"Wait, that lapis flew to the backyard, maybe that's where they are." Peridot says.

"Alright, let's go." David says as he walks to the kitchen. He makes it to the back door and looks through the window. 

"What do you see?" Nephrite asks.

"They're here." David says as he looks through the window. He sees Jacob and Hessonite standing in front of a army of Antiono thugs and X-silon soldier, armed with rifles and laser blasters. Emerald's Lapis is there as well, talking to Jacob and Hessonite. David puts his ear on the window and hears voices. 

"Everyone be quiet, I can hear them." David says to the crew. He then puts his ear back on the window and listens.

"Are you sure Morganite has David and his crew captured?" Jacob asks Emerald's Lapis.

"I'm sure Mr. Antiono. There's no way Morganite could lose." Emerald's Lapis says.

"Well in that case, we'll have to go down there soon to see, but right now we need to address another problem." Jacob says. "We are in some deep shit. We need to hire new underbosses to help us take over Delmarva. Right now we have no way to make money and buy guns. And if Morganite is down, that means we have no way to produce gem soldiers. We need to fix this, we can't allow this alliance to fall. Hessonite, do you by any chance know a elite gem that could help us? Any?"

"I think I do." Hessonite says with her hands on her hips.

"Who?" Jacob asks in a slight desperate tone.

"Hear me out." Hessonite says. "I know this elite gem, her name is Pyrope. She's a very intelligent gem. Not only is she smart, but she also has high level access to the Reef."

"How will that help us?" Jacob asks.

"With her help, we can steal the machines at the Reef and bring them here. Once we do that, we'll kidnap a lot of pearls and have them rejuvenated. We'll have a huge army of pearl soldiers, and Pyrope will command them." Hessonite says with a smirk.

"That's smart! That's brilliant!" Jacob exclaims, obviously liking the idea. "Now here's another thing we need to do. We need to assassinate the lapis that is running for mayor. If she gets into office, she could cause a lot of trouble. We can't have that."

"Don't worry Jacob, I'll have one of my citrines shatter her." Hessonite says.

"Good, thank you." Jacob says relieved. "We're making progress. Thank god, I'm starting to feel better now."

"That's good to hear." Hessonite says before she looks to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Jacob asks.

"Yeah I am, I'm just worried about you. I'm trying to do all I can to make you happy and to make this work. Every time I try to calm you down, it doesn't appear to work. I'm afraid that my actions one day might make things worse. I'm afraid that one day I might not be able to help you. It makes me wonder if I'm really a good gem girlfriend." Hessonite says with a sad expression on her face. 

"Oh honey, don't think like that." Jacob says before he holds her hands. "Look at me. I appreciate you looking out for me. Don't ever view yourself as a bad gem girlfriend, you're the best gem girlfriend any human could have. You mean everything to me. I don't know where I would be without you. So please, don't be sad. You've done nothing wrong."

"Thanks Jacob." Hessonite says with a smile on her face. Jacob then cups her face and kisses her. Hessonite wraps her arms around his body and kisses him back. They finish kissing and look into each other's eyes.

"I love you Jacob." Hessonite says with a smile.

"I love you to-" Jacob is interrupted by the sound of a door opening. He looks to his mansion and sees David and his crew come out of it from the backdoor. David and his crew walk towards them and they stop right in front of them. Jacob's thugs and Hessonite's soldiers get into fighting position. It's now a silent and awkward scene.

"Jacob." David says.

"David." Jacob says.

"Nice to finally meet you." David says.

"You too I guess. I see that you have brought your little army." Jacob says.

"And I see you've assembled yours." David says.

"So, I'm guessing you defeated Morganite." Jacob says.

"You guessed right." David says.

"Hmm. That's a nice destabilizer you got there, where did you get it from?" Jacob asks.

"My wife gave it to me." David says, pointing his destabilizer at Nephrite then pointing it back to the ground.

"Huh, you're married to a nephrite. Good, good for you." Jacob says.

"Yep, and I can see that you and Hessonite have a thing going on." David says.

"Uh yeah. We were planning to get married until you came in." Jacob says.

"Oh, sorry. Never thought I would be a wedding crasher." David says.

"Oh David, you've done a lot more than just crash." Jacob says.

"I'm aware." David says. It's now extremely awkward. Everyone can tell that David and Jacob are wanting to fight so bad. Hessonite looks at Nephrite and Nephrite looks back at her. They both glare at each other. The alliance members and David's crew are all tense. They're not sure what to do at the moment.

"Well, this is really awkward. Ain't that right Lapis?" Eddie asks Emerald's Lapis.

"Uh...yeah...sure." Emerald's Lapis says as she rubs her gemstone on her chest nervously. Hessonite then puts her hand on her hip as she looks at Nephrite.

"So, you must be a nephrite captain." Hessonite says to David's wife.

"Yes...I am." Nephrite replies.

"Where's your crew?" Hessonite asks.

"Shattered.....or at least I think they are." Nephrite says.

"Hmm. So, how's your relationship with your human mate? You must love him a lot don't you." Hessonite says.

"Uhh, yes I do. I'm his wife." Nephrite says.

"Good. It would be a shame if someone like me were to rip David's heart out don't you think?" Hessonite says. 

"Yes....I would then burn Jacob alive with my acid." Nephrite shoots back. Nephrite and Hessonite are now ready to fight just as David and Jacob are. Bismuth and Peridot look at each other, their faces showing that they're both waiting for a fight to occur. David's crew and the alliance members are looking at each other, trying to figure who to attack first.

"So are we gonna fight or..." Eddie says.

"So David, I have to ask. How did you figure out where I live?" Jacob asks.

"It was easy, we just followed that lapis here." David says as he points to Emerald's Lapis. Both Jacob and Hessonite then look at Emerald's Lapis with pissed off expressions on their faces. Emerald's Lapis now has a shocked expression on her face, realizing this meetup is her fault.

"Lapis!" Hessonite shouts at Emerald's Lapis with her arms out.

"I..I..I didn't know they followed me! I was too busy flying here to notice!" Emerald's Lapis says, trying to defend herself.

"Lapis! I told you to watch where you're flying and be aware of your surroundings. And now thanks to you, you've brought the enemy to our home! We can't stay here now!" Hessonite shouts, steaming with rage. She's now starting to look like Jacob when he's angry.

"I..I'm sorry Hessonite. I didn't mean for this to happen! I swear! I-" Emerald's lapis is interrupted by something striking her gemstone. She looks down and sees that she has been shot. She then looks forward and sees that Jacob has shot her with his revolver. She falls to her knees and struggles to talk as the bullet makes her gemstone crack more. Jacob walks to her and unloads his revolver into her gemstone. She falls to the ground and her gemstone cracks even more because of the bullets. Her gemstone then explodes, and now she has been reduced to shards. Jacob has shattered her. David and his crew are shocked by what they witnessed. Jacob reloads his revolver as he walks back to Hessonite's side. He finishes reloading and looks at David.

"You're a piece of shit you know that David? Look at all the fucking damage you've caused! I rely on this alliance you know? I'm a struggling man struggling to survive." Jacob says, obviously pissed off.

"And you think conquering Delmarva will help you?" David asks, allowing the argument to continue.

"It's all I have you asshat! It's how I keep my family off the streets and food in their bellies! By taking over Delmarva, me and my family will live like royalty!" Jacob shouts.

"Taking over Delmarva is not gonna help you Jacob! What it does is paint a bullseye on your forehead! The people of this state won't allow you to take over!" David says.

"Tell me something I don't know." Jacob says.

"Hessonite is a stupid elite leading you to your fall." David says daringly.

"Don't you fucking talk about her like that!" Jacob shouts threateningly, pointing his revolver at David.

"What David says is true! Unlike her, I don't encourage ignorant decisions!" Nephrite says.

"Shut your mouth you one-eyed pebble! You're only joining David in being hunted by homeworld factions! You're a weak and pathetic partner!" Hessonite says. The two human/gem couples are now ready to tear each other apart. David's crew and the alliance members get ready to fight.

"Look David, as much I would love to keep fighting and eventually shoot you in the face, but I've got to fix the mess you've created." Jacob says as he puts his revolver in his holster. All of a sudden a spaceship a loud noise can be heard from above. David looks up and sees inverted pyramid warship above them.

"What the-" Peridot tries to say.

"That must be Hessonite's warship." Bismuth comments. David then sees Jacob turn to the Antiono/X-Silon army.

"Kill them all! Don't let any of them live!" Jacob commands. Jacob then allows Hessonite to pick him up.

"See you in the afterlife Davey." Jacob says. Hessonite then hops into the air and lands on the roof of her warship. Both her and Jacob then teleport inside. The warship flies off and David and his crew are left with a army of alliance members. The thugs aim their rifles and the soldiers pull out there swords and blasters.

"Shit! What are we gonna do?!" Eddie says in panic. All of a sudden another loud noise can be heard. David and the crew look up and see the sun incinerator that they stole floating above them. The ship's weapons charge up and they fire at the alliance members. All the gem soldiers get poofed but the thugs manage to run away just in time to avoid fire. The ship then lands right in front of David's crew and out comes Lapis.

"Told you I'll be back in time." Lapis says with a grin.

"And it's good you did, Jacob almost had us slaughtered by his army." David says.

"I can see that. Was that warship Hessonite's?" Lapis asks.

"Yep. And now she's trying to flee with Jacob." David says. They then see a bunch of gem ships fly towards them.

"That must be reinforcements." Nephrite says.

"David! You and Nephrite gotta go after Jacob and Hessonite! Me and the others will hold the army off." Eddie says.

"What? No! I'm not leaving you here!" David says.

"David, if we all stay here and fight, Jacob and Hessonite will escape!" Eddie argues.

"I'm not gonna leave you here to die Eddie!" David argues.

"Davey, look how far I've come. I have went from a 50 percent badass to a 100 percent badass. I've managed to survive for as long as you did. I"ll be fine, I've got a whole gem army to help me. Trust me David, please!" Eddie says.

"They're coming in hot!" Bismuth shouts to the crew.

"I...damnit! Fine! But please watch your back!" David says. Eddie then smiles and hugs his older brother. David is a little shocked but then smiles and hugs his brother back.

"We'll watch him David. Besides, there's luck in the Carson genes." Peridot says with a smile.

"You're damn right!" Eddie says as he lets go of his brother. 

"Call us if you need to." David says, his older brother instincts still in.

"I will. Now go! Hurry!" Eddie says as he sees X-Silon soldiers exit the ships. He and the others then start fighting them.

"Come on, let's go!" David says to his wife as he runs to the sun incinerator. Nephrite follows him and they both enter the ship. David stands next to Nephrite as she takes control of the ship. She gets the ship to hover again and it takes off into the air. Nephrite quickly turns on the map and sees a orange triangle on the map flying north.

"I've got them on the map! Hang on tight!" Nephrite says, her captain instincts kicking in. She then presses a button that makes the nova thrusters of the ship increase the speed of the flight. The ship flies extremely fast and eventually they catch up to Hessonite's warship. The huge warship is flying extremely fast, passing city by city. Humans and gems from down below watch in shock as the ships soar through the sky.

"Can we shoot it down?" David asks his wife.

"No we can't. The weapons on this ship are not enough to weaken the warship." Nephrite explains while trying to stay focused.

"Then we'll have to do this another way. Fly us on top of the warship, we're gonna jump out and land on top in order to get in." David says.

"What?! David that's extremely dangerous!!" Nephrite says in a shocked tone.

"We don't have a choice Nephrite, it's the only way." David says. Nephrite struggles to talk.

"I..o-okay, I'll get us up there." Nephrite says. She then uses the controls to fly the sun incinerator up to the warship roof. They finally make it to the roof and David opens the door to the sun incinerator ship. He looks down and sees that are just above Hessonite's warship, a couple of feet apart.

"On the count of three, run to me and we'll jump off together." David says.

"Okay....I'm ready." Nephrite says nervously while she manually controls the ship.

"1...2.....3!" David shouts. Nephrite quickly gets to him and they both jump out of the sun incinerator ship. They land on top of the warship with a loud thud. David quickly helps his wife back on her feet. David watches as the sun incinerator slides off the ship and falls to the Earth ground.

"We did it! Now where is the door that helps us enter?" David asks.

"It's in the middle of the roof!" Nephrite says, pointing to the middle of the warship floor. David looks to where she's pointing and sees a handle connected to a roof door. David and Nephrite both walk to the roof door. David uses the handle and the door opens.

"Are you ready to end this once and for all?" David asks.

"I've been ready." Nephrite replies. They both then go through the roof door, both ready to put this madness to a stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, i'll try to have the next chapter uploaded as soon as possible. See ya.


End file.
